Więźniowie Marzeń
by Qlibereq
Summary: Co się stanie, gdy szesnastoletnia Veronica wraz z braćmi przybędzie do Hogwartu, by tam pobierać nauki? Czy dziewczyna odnajdzie wreszcie dom i przyjaciół? Czy podniesie się po śmierć rodziców? Czy może demony przeszłości zaatakują ją w najgorszym momencie? Odkryjcie historię Very i wejdźcie do świata czarów jeszcze raz! Opowiadanie dostępne na prisoners-of-dreams.blospot. com :D
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**"Nowy Początek"**

* * *

- Co teraz zrobimy? – pyta młodzieniec, chodząc w kółko po niewielkim pokoju. Jego ręce nieznacznie drżą, więc co jakiś czas zaciska je w pięści, by uspokoić się. Jednak te zabiegi nie przynoszą upragnionego efektu.

Tymczasem kobieta siedząca przy stole, odchyla się na krześle i wypuszcza z płuc dym. Pomiędzy jej smukłymi palcami tkwi papieros, który powoli już się wypala. Dama nie pokazuje swojego zdenerwowania, jak chłopak, lecz i ona nie jest spokojna.

- Musimy czekać – odpowiada po chwili milczenia.

W pomieszczeniu wyczuwa się napiętą atmosferę. Wszystkie zebrane osoby nie są w najlepszych humorach, a spowodowało to zdarzenie, które miało ostatnio miejsce. Nikt nie chce tego powiedzieć na głos, ale ten incydent pokrzyżował im, jakże dokładnie opracowane, plany. Wszystko zawaliło się z powodu jednej osoby.

- Ile? – pyta mężczyzna, który jak dotąd był cicho. Wcześniej siedział opanowany na krześle pod ścianą, gdzie był ukryty w cieniu, ale teraz wstał i podszedł do stołu, by tam położyć ręce i spojrzeć badawczym wzrokiem na kobietę – Ile mamy czekać? Czy nie czekaliśmy już wystarczająco długo?

- Tyle lat – wzdycha znów chłopak i po raz kolejny wyrzuca pięści w górę. Jego nerwy są na skraju wytrzymałości. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Był przekonany, że wszystko jest idealnie zaplanowane. Nawet nie brał pod uwagę, że coś może się nie udać.

- Spokojnie – znów odzywa się kobieta, po czym gasi papierosa. Jej usta układają się w przerażający uśmiech – Już niedługo.


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I **

******"Inna"**

* * *

Krople deszczu z impetem uderzają o szyby, by następnie powoli spłynąć w dół. Pogoda w Szkocji jest okropna. Odkąd zjawiłam się w Wielkiej Brytanii zdarzył się tylko jeden pogodny dzień. Chociaż nie jestem entuzjastką deszczu, uwielbiam patrzeć na wodę. Jej widok uspokaja mnie. Przynosi mi ukojenia - coś, czego ostatnio bardzo potrzebuję.

Słyszę odgłos otwieranych drzwi, a następnie do mojego pokoju wchodzi wysoki chłopak. Nie wiem, czy dwudziestotrzyletniego mężczyznę można jeszcze nazwać chłopakiem, ale dla mnie on zawsze nim będzie. Jego czarne oczy intensywnie wpatrują się we mnie. Ciemne, poskręcane włosy swobodnie opadają na czoło. Ben szybko odgarnia część grzywki, która zasłania mu oczy.

- Vera – zaczyna, delikatnie się do mnie zbliżając – Za godzinę idziemy na Pokątną. Jesteś gotowa?

Patrzę na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Benjamin nie zmienił się aż tak. W ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy to właśnie mój starszy brat wyszedł z szoku najszybciej. Nadal jest Benem – starszym bratem, pomocnikiem, obrońcom, przyjacielem. Jednak nawet na nim śmierć odcisnęła swoje ślady. Pod oczami ma sińce od nieprzespanych nocy, wyraźnie widać, że chudł kilka kilogramów ze stresu, ale pomimo wszystko trzyma się o wiele lepiej niż ja.

- Tak – odpowiadam – Jestem gotowa.

Brunet tylko kiwa głową i wychodzi z pokoju. Czy naprawdę jestem gotowa? Przygotowałam się na wszystko, co mnie czeka? Nowa szkoła, nowi przyjaciele, nowe życie. Czy może jest wręcz odwrotnie i nie mam siły rozpoczynać wszystkiego od początku? Nie jestem pewna. Czas pokaże.

Odwracam wzrok od okna i skupiam się na pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajduję. _Moim nowym pokoju, _upominam się w myślach. Nie jest on jakoś specjalnie duży, ale mieści się w nim łóżko, biurko i szafa. Większość mebli jest dla mnie nowa, a jedyną rzeczą, która pochodzi z mojego wcześniejszego pokoju jest łóżko. Jedyny przedmiot przypominający mi o moim starym życiu. To tam płakałam za każdym razem, gdy wspominałam śmierć kogoś bliskiego.

Czuję jak moje oczy robią się wilgotne. _Nie rozklejaj się, Vera. Nie płacz, nie płacz. Nie wspominaj tego, co było wcześniej. Skup się na przyszłości. _To zdanie powtarzam ostatnio bardzo często. Muszę ciągle się strofować, by nie płakać. Już raz przeszłam przez to wszystko, nie potrzebuję do tego wracać. Teraz liczy się teraźniejszość i niespodzianki, które na mnie czekają. Przeszłość nie ma znaczenia, Nic mi nie pomoże ciągłe przypominanie jej, tylko może pogorszyć moją sprawę, więc nie warto tracić na nią czas. Prawda?

Wkładam głowę między nogi, by się uspokoić. Oddychanie przychodzi mi z trudem, co wydaje mi się zabawne, zważając na fakt, że jest to naturalny odruch każdego człowieka. W takim razie, dlaczego ja mam problemy z tą czynnością? Jest to forma odwetu na moje ciało za brak upustu uczuć. Jednak wolę tak cierpieć niż płakać po raz kolejny. Nie mogę być słaba. Byłam taka przez pół roku, teraz czas się wziąć w garść.

Powoli podnoszę się z parapetu, na którym siedzę i kieruję swoje kroki do drzwi. Przekręcam klamkę i wychodzę z pokoju. Skręcam w lewo, następnie schodzę po schodach do dużego holu. Powoli idę w głąb budynku, by po chwili dojść do ogromnego salonu. Dom, w którym się znajduję należy do rodziców mojego ojca. Po śmierci dziadka Johna, babcia Meryl postanowiła zwiedzić świat. Często powtarza, że nie może usiedzieć długo w domu, ponieważ wszystko jej o nim przypomina. Doskonale ją rozumiem, ale nadal jestem przeciwna pamiątkom, które przywozi z podróży. Cała willa jest zastawiona różnymi, dziwnymi rzeczami ze wszystkich krajów. Niektóre z nich są naprawdę ciekawe, ale reszta po prostu mnie przeraża. Przykład? Skóra lamparta, wisząca na jednej ze ścian w salonie. Niby nic, lecz mnie ona może nawet nie tyle przeraża, a raczej odrzuca. Widząc ją, zawsze się wzdrygam. Szybko przechodzę przez pokój dzienny, pamiętając by nie patrzeć na prawą ścianę. Zamiast tego wpatruję się w ozdobny kominek.

Dom jest właściwie małym zameczkiem. Ród Morrisonów jest jednym z najstarszych i najpotężniejszych na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Przynajmniej kiedyś był. Teraz to tylko niewielka rodzina, która ma w swoim majątku zamek i dużą ilość złota w banku Gringotta. Nie jesteśmy już tak wpływowi jak za dawnych czasów, a spowodował to Lord Voldemort. Jako ród czystej krwi Czarny Pan oczekiwał, że Morrisonowie odpowiedzą na jego wezwanie. Jednak oni odmówili mu, a on w odwecie zniszczył kilka ich najdrogocenniejszych posesji. Zostawił im tylko jedyne miejsce zamieszkania, do którego nie zdążył dotrzeć. Dlatego jestem teraz w Kamiennym Zamku niedaleko jeziora Loch Ness.

Na zewnątrz zastaję moją babcię Meryl, czytającą książkę. Siedzi na ulubionej sofie męża, której nie umiała wyrzucać, więc przeniosła ją do ogrodu zimowego. Przysiadam się obok niej i spoglądam na tytuł powieści.

- "Mężczyźni, którzy nienawidzą kobiet" – czytam na głos – Co to?

- Mugolski kryminał – odpowiada starsza kobieta, nie spuszczając wzroku z książki – Bardzo ciekawa. Jeżeli chcesz mogę ci ją dać do szkoły.

- Może. Nie mam teraz ochoty na kryminały. – wzdycham i patrzę na krajobraz przede mną. Nasz dom otaczają lasy i wzgórza, a pomiędzy tym wszystkim stoi Kamienny Zamek z olbrzymim ogrodem. Gdy żył mój dziadek wyglądał on jeszcze piękniej. Teraz też jest bardzo ładny, ale wtedy po prostu zapierał dech w piersiach. Przyciągał uwagę i nie mogłeś nie ulec jego urokowi. Hipnotyzowała cię jego niezwykłość.

- Widziałaś gdzieś Paula? – wyrywa mnie z rozmyślań babcia. Mija jeszcze chwila nim dociera do mnie sens jej słów.

- Kto? A Paul. Nie, nie widziałam go dziś jeszcze.

- Kochanie, a mogłabyś go zawołać? Wiesz, że za niedługo zbieramy się na Pokątną, a on pewnie jeszcze nie jest gotowy.

- Oczywiście – odpowiadam i wracam do budynku. Z powrotem muszę wejść na górę, ponieważ nasze sypialnie znajdują się na wyższych piętrach. Na parterze jest salon, dwie jadalnie, pokoje gospodarcze oraz kuchnia, natomiast na pierwszym i drugim są sypialnie. Poddasze jest całe zawalone gratami, a w piwnicy znajdują się domowe zapasy alkoholu. Nie trzymamy tam Ognistej Whisky czy innych magicznych napoi, lecz tam są nasze domowe zbiory wina. Cały nasz ród ma skłonność do mugolskiego wina. Ta lubieżność jest przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie i jeszcze nigdy się nie zachwiała. Nawet przy mnie.

Gdy jestem już na drugim piętrze, podchodzę do drugich drzwi po prawej i delikatnie pukam. Zero odpowiedzi. Ponawiam czynność, lecz reakcja jest taka sama. Zdenerwowana wchodzę do pokoju i zastaję mojego młodszego brata leżącego łóżku i grającego na PSP.

- Cholera, Paul – wyrywam mu grę z ręki, patrząc na niego karcącym wzrokiem – Miałeś już nie grać, tylko się pakować.

- Spakowałem się! – odpowiada poirytowany trzynastolatek. Paul ma czarne włosy, zupełnie jak Ben, ale jego nie są aż tak kręcone. Pomimo, że razem z bratem mamy tę samą barwę oka, patrząc bliżej można zauważyć kilka istotnych różnic. On ma oczy naszej mamy – duże i jasnoniebieskie. Natomiast mojego koloru raczej się nie da określić. Ni to szary, ni błękitny, a czasem nawet zielony. Cała gama kolorów.

- Tak? – pytam, patrząc w stronę kufra – To go otwórz.

Na moje słowa Paul trochę blednie. _Ha, wiedziałam_. Jeszcze się nie spakował.

- Ale po co ci to? – odzywa się po chwili wahania. Widzę , że ręce mu lekko drżą, więc zwija je w pięści.

- Tak tylko – zbywam go i sama podchodzę do kufra. Szybko go otwieram, a moja teoria potwierdza się – Jak ja cię dobrze znam, braciszku.

Chłopak pokazuje mi język i z obrażoną miną zaczyna się pakować. Ja, jako dobra siostra, deklaruję mu swoja pomoc. Po kwadransie wszystkie jego ubrania oraz najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do szkoły leżą poukładane w kufrze. Teraz przynajmniej jestem pewna, że niczego nie zapomni.

- Mogę już dostać PSP? - pyta słodkim głosem, patrząc na mnie wielkimi oczkami.

- Może na innych działa ten trik, ale na mnie nie. – odpowiadam i chowam urządzenie za plecy – Teraz idziemy kupić rzeczy do szkoły, więc nie potrzebujesz tego.

- Ale… – zaczyna, lecz mu przerywam.

- Bez dyskusji. A teraz leć na dół, bo wychodzimy.

Brunet z niezadowolenia tupie nogami i trzaska drzwiami. Po chwili słyszę jego kroki schodzenia po schodach. Gdy jestem już pewna, że nie wróci do pokoju, odkładam grę na biurko. Zbiegam na dół, myśląc o tym, co kupię na Pokątnej.

* * *

**Witam z powrotem! Tym, razem przedstawiam Wam fanfiction Potterowskie :) Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba i zaglądniecie na mojego bloga prisoners-of-dreams na Blogspot :D**

**Pozdrawiam!**

**_Qlibereq_**


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II **

**"Ludzie Są Inni, Gdy Jesteś Im Obcy"**

* * *

Londyn – miasto pełne życia, historii i… magii. To właśnie w tym miejscu co roku zbierają się młodzi czarodzieje, by pierwszego września wyjechać z Peron do Hogwartu. Lecz zanim to nastąpi wszyscy przychodzą na Ulicę Pokątną, aby zakupić tam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do szkoły. Ja nie jestem wyjątkiem, dlatego teraz stoję wraz z babcią przed sklepem Madame Malkin.

Pogoda w stolicy nie różni się bardzo od tej, którą mamy w Szkocji. Chyba nad całą Wielką Brytanią wisi ogromna chmura deszczowa, która nie ma zamiaru opuścić kraju. Pomimo ulewy, Ulica Pokątna jest całkowicie zapełniona czarodziejami. Wszyscy przepychają się obok siebie, krzyczą i witają ze znajomymi. Najwyraźniej zakupy 30 sierpnia nie są najlepszym pomysłem.

- Trochę tu tłoczno – mówię do babci. Starsza kobieta tylko wzdycha i patrzy na mnie z politowaniem.

- Gdyby twoi kochani bracia wrócili już z tego sklepu z Quidditchem, może wreszcie moglibyśmy coś kupić.

Słysząc jej odpowiedź, głośno się śmieję. Meryl Morrison nie przepada za quidditchem. Chociaż określenie „nie przepada" to nadal za mało, by wyrazić jej niechęć do tej gry. Nienawiść. To oddaje uczucia babci do latania, mioteł, znicza, tłuczka i wszystkiego, co wiąże się z magicznym sportem.

Wyciągam głowę ponad tłum i próbuję dojrzeć Paula i Bena. Niestety nic nie widzę, więc rozglądam się za czymś, na czym mogłabym stanąć, aby wyjrzeć ponad ludzi. Niedaleko sklepu zauważam spory kamień. Szybko podchodzę do tego miejsca i wchodzę na skałkę. Nie mam niczego do oparcia, więc polegam na rękach i tak próbuję utrzymać równowagę. Chwilę przyglądam się tłumowi aż wreszcie odnajduję dwie znajome, czarne czupryny. Próbuję im pomachać, lecz w tym momencie tracę równowagę i upadam. Ale zamiast na mokry, brudny bruk wpadam w czyjeś ramiona. Patrzę na chłopaka, który mnie złapał i zapiera mi dech w piersiach.

Na głowie ma kaptur, ale spod niego wychodzą brązowe włosy. Ma jasną cerę, a na nosie dostrzegam kilka ledwo widocznych piegów. Jego szczęka jest bardzo ładnie zarysowana, co dodaje mu uroku. Natomiast orzechowe oczy przypatrują mi się uważnie. Jest w nich coś takiego… niezwykłego.

- Cześć – odzywa się nieznajomy, wciąż trzymając mnie w swoich objęciach. Ma niski, głęboki i seksowny głos. – Masz szczęście, że akurat tędy przechodziłem.

- Tak, cholerne – prycham – Może postawisz mnie już na ziemię?

- Co? – pyta zdezorientowany. Najwyraźniej nie jest przyzwyczajony do dziewczyn, które nie mdleją na jego widok.

- Pytam się, czy możesz mnie już postawić na ziemię – mówię powoli, akcentując każde słowo.

Brązowooki wypuszcza mnie z ramion, a ja szybko odskakuję. Teraz przyglądam mu się lepiej. Jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Ma na sobie szarą bluzę z herbem Hogwartu. Czarne spodnie leżą mu nisko na biodrach. Jako dziewczyna podatna na męskie wdzięki muszę przyznać, że jest przystojny. Nawet bardzo.

- A tak poza tym to jestem James. – Jego lekko zachrypnięty głos sprawia, że przechodzą mnie ciarki, a to tylko potwierdza mój wcześniejszy osąd. Jest mega seksowny. Już mam mu podać swoje imię, lecz w oddali słyszę Bena.

- Młoda – wrzeszczy, przepychając się między ludźmi – Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Babcia wszędzie cię szuka. – Atakuje mnie, gdy tylko do nas podchodzi.

- Już idę – odwracam się, by wrócić z bratem sklep. Nagle przypominam sobie o czymś. – Dzięki za ratunek, James.

- Nie ma za co, piękna. – Słyszę w odpowiedzi, ale jestem za daleko, by zbesztać go za nazwanie mnie tak.

Kiedy podchodzę do babci znów następuje atak na moją osobę. Tym razem robi to mój drugi brat, Paul.

- Gdzie się szlajasz? – pyta z wyrzutem – Wiesz ile na ciebie czekaliśmy?

- Tak się składa, że to _ja _poszłam zobaczyć, gdzie _wy _jesteście. I to nie _ ja_ spędziłam pół godziny w jednym sklepie.

- Nie – przyznaje nagle Ben – Ty poszłaś sobie z jakimś chłopakiem.

- Co? – dziwi się Paul.

- Co to był za koleś? Ten, który cię trzymał. - pyta starszy Morrison, a w jego oczach dostrzegam zdenerwowanie.

- Nie wiem. – odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą – Po prostu poślizgnęłam się, a on mnie złapał. To wszystko.

Starszy brat patrzy na mnie wilkiem, ale akurat w tym momencie przychodzi mi babcia z pomocą.

- Chodźmy już kupić te szaty, bo nie mam zamiaru sterczeć tu i wysłuchiwać waszych kłótni. W domu będzie na to mnóstwo czasu, a teraz do sklepu. – pogania nas.

W butiku Madame Malkin spędzamy najwięcej czasu. Wszystko poszłoby o wiele szybciej, gdyby mój ukochany braciszek nie flirtował sobie z ekspedientką. Przyznaję, była ładna, ale poza tym nie miała nic więcej do zaoferowania. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że rozumem nie grzeszy skoro śmiała się prawie z wszystkiego, co Ben mówił. Dlatego gdy wychodzimy stamtąd, natychmiast najeżdżam na starszego brata.

- Z taką idiotką, serio? Myślałam, że masz chociaż _trochę _wyższe progi.

Brunet patrzy na mnie z politowaniem, ale nic nie mówi. Przez resztę zakupów nie odzywa się do mnie ani słowem. _Może go czymś uraziłam? _- od razu myślę. _Chociaż ta dziewczyna była naprawdę tępa._

Po wizycie w Esach i Floresach mieliśmy już wracać do domu, ale mój drugi ulubiony brat stwierdził, że chce jeszcze odwiedzić Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów. Oczywiście próbowałyśmy z babcią wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy, lecz nic go nie przekonało. Ach, ci trzynastolatkowie!

Wykończona i już całkiem wkurzona wchodzę do sklepu. Jak wielkie jest moje zdziwienie, gdy przy jednym ze stoisk zauważam mego wybawcę. Nasz wzrok na chwilę się krzyżuje i z niemałym zdziwieniem dostrzegam lekki uśmiech na jego ustach. James niepewnie podchodzi do mnie i wita się.

- Hej – nadal uśmiecha się zadziornie – Nie wiedziałem, że mnie prześladujesz.

Na jego słowa wywracam oczami. Już chcę się oddalić, lecz chłopak łapie mnie za ramię.

- Dobra, przepraszam. Nie powinienem się śmiać. – mówi, wciąż trzymając mnie za rękę. Spoglądam na niego z politowaniem, a później uwalniam się z uścisku. Odwracam się na pięcie w nadziei, że brunet zostawi mnie w spokoju. Niestety szczęście mi dziś chyba nie dopisuje i skazuje na towarzystwo zarozumiałego dupka.

- Ej, poczekaj! – Woła za mną James, ale ja ani myślę się odwrócić. Tylko przyspieszam kroku w stronę wyjścia, ale jak już mówiłam – szczęście to dziś mój wróg. Po drodze wpadam na wysoką blondynkę o zielonych oczach. Jej mocno pomalowane oczy ciskają we mnie gromy, a czerwone usta układają się w grymas obrzydzenia.

- Jak łazisz, ofiaro – syczy mi do ucha, ale gdy tylko dobiega do mnie James jej wyraz twarzy zmienia się. Ze skrajnie wściekłej przemienia się w słodką flirciarę.

- Witaj, Jamsie. Jak ci minęły wakacje? – pyta, a mnie chce się rzygać na dźwięk jej głosu. Nienawidzę tępych dziwek.

- Cześć Annabel – odpowiada Jim. Widać nie spodziewał się ujrzeć blondynkę. Annabel w tym czasie doskakuje do niego, by uwiesić mu się na ramieniu. Na ten widok mam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale zamiast tego wycofuję się.

- Ej – woła za mną James – Nie powiedziałaś mi, jak się nazywasz.

- Nie, nie powiedziałam – mówię, nadal idąc w stronę drzwi – Do następnego, Jamsie.

Słyszę jeszcze prychnięcie Annabel. Postanawiam ją zignorować. Już na wstępie mnie skreśliła, więc ja nie mam zamiaru być dla niej miła. Chce wojny, więc będzie ją miała.

Wychodząc ze sklepu, zaczepia mnie jakaś młodsza dziewczyna.

- Skąd znasz Jamesa Pottera? – pyta cienkim głosikiem.

- Kogo? – dziwię się.

- Jamesa Pottera. No wiesz to ciacho, z którym przed chwilą gadałaś. – odpowiada i ruchem głowy wskazuje bruneta, stojącego z Annabel.

- Więc to jest James Potter? – pytam, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Po raz kolejny.

- Tak – piszczy – No to skąd go znasz?

- Nie znam – odpowiadam niepewnie – Przypadkiem na niego wpadłam.

- Naprawdę, bo wydaje mi się, że go zaintrygowałaś. – szturcha mnie mała. Przypatruję się dziewczynie uważnie. Jej szare oczy i pełne usta śmieją się do mnie. Jest niższa ode mnie, ale kilka centymetrów dodaje jej jasnobrązowy kok upięty wysoko na czubku głowy.

- Jestem Veronica – wyciągam do niej rękę po chwili wahania.

- Hope – odpowiada i ściska moją dłoń – Nie widziałam cię wcześniej w Hogwarcie. Jesteś nowa?

- Tak, w tym roku zacznę naukę na szóstym roku.

- A gdzie się wcześniej uczyłaś? -wypytuje mnie mała. Coś czuję, że tak łatwo się jej nie pozbędę.

- W Instytucie Sztuk Magicznych Salem. Mieszkałam w USA.

- Słychać – śmieje się brunetka – Masz dziwny akcent.

- Tak – przyznaję – Dość nietypowy. Mój tata to Szkot, a mieszkaliśmy w Stanach. Często mi to ludzie mówią.

Hope już otwiera usta, by zadać mi kolejne pytane, ale od odpowiedzi ratuje mnie Paul.

- Vera, idziemy już. Kupujesz coś, czy… - zamiera, gdy zauważa moją młodszą koleżankę.

- Paul – zwracam się do niego – To jest Hope. Hope, to mój młodszy brat Paul.

- Cześć – wita się dziewczyna, a Paul tylko nieznacznie kiwa głową, wciąż silnie się w nią wpatrując.

Widzę, że nastolatka jest trochę zakłopotana zaistniałą sytuacją, więc popycham brata do wyjścia i rzucam jeszcze przez ramię.

- Do zobaczenie, Hope. Miło było cię poznać.

- Ciebie również. Do zobaczenia w Hog...

Nie słyszę ręszty odpowiedzi, ponieważ drzwi się już zamknęły. Teraz całą uwagę skupiam na najmłodszym Morrisonie.

- Co to było? – pytam ze śmiechem. Widać, że chłopak nie wyszedł jeszcze z osłupienia.

- Ona jest piękna – mówi rozmarzonym głosem – Możesz mnie z nią poznać? – zwraca się do mnie po chwili.

- Jesteś świadomy tego, że przed chwilą to zrobiłam. – Na widok jego miny, wybucham śmiechem. I tak zastaje nas babcia i Ben – ja zwijam się ze śmiechu, podczas gdy Paul stoi zszokowany. Może wypad na Pokątną to nie był taki całkiem zły pomysł?

* * *

Wieczorem pakując wszystko do kufra, zastanawiam się jak będzie wyglądał ten rok. Czy poznam w Hogwarcie przyjaciół, czy może zdobędę wrogów? Chociaż dziś poznałam obie te grupy. Hope oraz Annabel - koleżanka i wróg. Ale nie mogę zapomnieć o Jamesie Potterze. Jest w nim coś takiego...

_Nie_, upominam się, _to zwykły kretyn, który myśli, że może wszystko ze względu na nazwisko._ Myśląc tak o nim, dopadają mnie wyrzuty sumienia. W sumie go nie znam, a oceniłam chłopaka tylko dlatego, że zaczął do mnie zarywać. _Trzeba dać mu szansę, _odzywa się cienki głosik w moim umyśle. Po chwili zastanowienia obiecuję sobie, że tak zrobię. Zasypiam z myślą, że to będzie ciekawe dziesięć miesięcy.

* * *

**Rozdział II chyba średnio mi się udał, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zniechęciłam Was nim i będziecie nadal czytać to fanfiction. Zapraszam również na mojego bloga prisoners-of-dreams na blogspot :D**

**_Qlibereq :*_**

**PS. Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy!**


	4. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

**"Wspomnienia"**

* * *

Słońce powoli rozpoczęło wędrówkę na niebie, oświetlając swym blaskiem świat i zwiastując nowy dzień. Jego promienie delikatnie wpadają do mojego pokoju, by rozświetlić go. Najpierw jasność obejmuje starą, drewnianą szafę, która skrzypi przy otwieraniu. Następnie światło pada na biało-złotą toaletkę z wielkim lustrem, które w styczności ze światłem odbija promienie, oświetlając pomieszczenie. Na samym końcu z ciemności wyłania się, zrobione z tego samego drewna co szafa, biurko. Stoi na nim wazon z czerwoną różą. Wokół flakonu leżą uschnięte płatki, które już zdążyły odpaść z kwiatu. Po chwili mój wzrok pada na ruszające się zdjęcie oprawione w czarną ramkę.

Obraz przedstawia piątkę osób – kobietę i mężczyznę oraz trójkę ich dzieci. Wszyscy wyglądają na bardzo szczęśliwych. Kobieta trzyma na rękach swojego najmłodszego syna. Wygląda on na dwa latka i wyciąga rączki w stronę starszego brata, który z kolei stoi pomiędzy rodzicami. W tym momencie dwunastoletni chłopak uśmiecha się promiennie i podnosi rękę w kierunku bobasa. Po jego prawej stronie jest ojciec, a na jego barkach znajduje się pięcioletnia dziewczynka. Mężczyzna ma czarne, kręcone włosy, które sięgają mu do linii szczęki. Patrzy ciemnymi oczami na swoją ukochaną żonę. Kasztanowe włosy sięgają jej do pasa, a błękitne oczy wpatrują się w męża. Na jej pełnych, różanych ustach tańczy piękny uśmiech. Tymczasem ich jedyna córka bawi się włosami taty, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno. Jej brązowe włosy są upięte w dwa warkoczyki, a z szaro-niebieskich oczu tryskają iskierki radości. Jest bardzo podobna do matki. Jako jedyna z wszystkich dzieci ma jej uśmiech i nos. Chłopcy bardziej przypominają ojca. W tej chwili rodzice całują się przelotnie i nakazują spojrzeć swoim pociechom w aparat. Wszyscy patrzą w obiektyw pełni zadowolenia. Nie boją się świata, bo wiedzą, że zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. Są rodziną i absolutnie nic tego nie zmieni.

Chwilę później orientuję się, że po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Szybkim ruchem ocieram je i wstaję z łóżka. Pogoda za oknem jest naprawdę piękna, zapowiada się słoneczny dzień. Wybieram z szafy krótkie spodenki oraz niebieską bluzkę i wchodzę do łazienki.

Jedną z zalet tego wiekowego domu jest to, że przy każdej sypialni znajduje się osobna łazienka. Teraz już nie muszę poganiać chłopaków, żeby się pospieszyli, jak to miało miejsce na Florydzie. W Szkocji mam własny pokój i łazienkę. Dodatkowo mogłam go sobie wybrać spośród wszystkich znajdujących się w willi.

Wybór nie był łatwy, ponieważ każda sypialnia jest urządzona w innym stylu. Pokój Paula znajduje się piętno niżej i jest bardzo jasny, przeważają tam ciepłe kolory, które odzwierciedlają jego charakter. Natomiast ja wolałam zamieszkać wysoko.

Na ostatnim poziomie mieszkalnym są trzy pokoje. Pierwszy to stara sypialnia, która należała do moich rodziców zanim przeprowadzili się do Londynu. Kolejne pomieszczenie to duży pokój utrzymany w bordowych kolorach. Nie jest on odnowiony, ale gdyby ktoś się nim zajął, wyglądałby przepięknie. Jednak nie jest to pokój dla mnie. Gdy pierwszy raz weszłam tam, pomyślałam, że przeniosłam się do starej, francuskiej sypialni. Czarne, hebanowe łóżko z baldachimem, bordowe ściany i wielka drewniana szafa, podobna do mojej. Pod oknami stoją czarne stoliczki ze szklanymi wazami, a na podłodze są dywany. Przepych widać na każdym kroku.

Ostatnia sypialnia po lewej stronie od schodów to niewielki, ale całkiem przytulny pokoik. Ściany pomalowane są na bardzo jasny brąz. Po prawej stronie pomieszczenia stoi wielka szafa, obok niej jest biurko, a dalej okno przysłonięte białą firanką. Po przeciwległej stronie znajduje się czarne łóżko z baldachimem. Po lewej stronie łoża jest stolik nocy w tym samym kolorze, co mebel obok. Natomiast na prawo od miejsca do spania stoi biała toaletka ze złotymi zdobieniami. Lustro ozdobione jest różnymi naszyjnikami, przewieszonymi na jego ramie. Najbardziej w oczy rzucają się piękne, duże, białe perły. Widać, że właścicielka bardzo o nie dba, ponieważ nie ma nich ani jednego zadrapania, są idealne. Tuż przy toaletce są ogromne szklane drzwi, które prowadzą na balkon. Tak prezentuje się mój pokój. Nie jest on wyjątkowy, ale jest mój i niczego mi w nim nie brak.

Wychodzę na balkon i przyglądam się lasom. Pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegam kilka zwierząt, ale nie podchodzą one bliżej domu. Kiedyś dziadek wyjaśnił mi, że na zameczek są rzucone podobne zaklęcia ochronne, jak na Hogwart. Byłam wtedy bardzo mała, więc nie pytałam o nic więcej. A szkoda, bo teraz chciałabym wiedzieć coś więcej. Niestety dziadek już nie żyje, a do jego rodziny należał budynek, więc babcia nie ma zielonego pojęcia jakimi zaklęciami jest chroniona willa.

Często żałuję, że nie poświęcałam dziadkowi Johnowi więcej czasu. Zmarł cztery lata temu w lipcu, kiedy byliśmy z tatą na wakacjach. Gdy tylko dowiedzieliśmy się o jego śmierci, przybyliśmy do Szkocji. Nie pamiętam wiele z tego, co było w domu – wszystko wydaje się rozmazane przez łzy i rozpacz. Natomiast dokładnie przypominam sobie pogrzeb Johna Morrisona. Czarną trumnę, smutek i ludzi w żałobnych nastojach. Te obrazy nigdy nie opuszczą mojego umysłu.

Wtedy znów zaczynają mnie atakować wspomnienia wypełnione łzami i rozpaczą. _Nie_, powtarzam sobie. _Nie płacz, zapomnij, staraj się żyć, pomimo ich śmierci._ Gdy zatrzymuję atak smutku, wstaję i wchodzę do pokoju. Siadam na łóżku, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie myśleć o śmierci. Niestety nie udaje mi się. Przed oczami staje mi widok nieruchomego ciała ojca. Jest taki zimny, całkowicie bez życia. Myślę o okolicznościach jego odejścia.

Byłam w szkole, gdy dyrektorka wezwała mnie do swojego gabinetu. Nie pamiętam wiele z tej rozmowy, lecz w moim umyśle wyryły się jej słowa: „Veronica, twój ociec nie żyje". Następnie widzę pogrzeb taty, który był bardzo podobny do pochówku jego własnego ojca – także czarna trumna, łzy, ale przede wszystkim rozpacz. Smutek nie do opisania. Zostaliśmy już tylko my – babcia, Ben, Paul i ja, ostatni Morrisonowie. W tym wypadku zadecydowaliśmy się przeprowadzić się do Kamiennego Zameczku, by babcia nie była sama. Chociaż tak naprawdę ani ja, ani Ben, ani Paul nie chcieliśmy oglądać naszego domu w USA. Codziennie musielibyśmy patrzeć na budynek, w którym mieszkaliśmy przez dziesięć lat. Tyle wspomnień wiąże się z tamtym miejscem – zarówno szczęśliwych, jak i smutnych. To tam przeprowadziliśmy się po śmierci mamy, by uciec od łez. I stamtąd musieliśmy się przeprowadzić w lipcu, by również umknąć przed rozpaczą po stracie ojca.

Wyprowadziliśmy się dokładnie tego samego dnia, w którym się wprowadziliśmy – dziesiątego lipca. Wtedy też przybyliśmy do ostatniej willi Morrisonów, by zamieszkać tam i rozpocząć nowe życie bez cierpienia. Chociaż, czy można uciec przed wspomnieniami? Kiedyś przeczytałam pewną książkę, w której było bardzo mądre zdanie: „Złych wspomnień nie musisz brać ze sobą. I bez tego będą cię prześladować"*. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałam, ale teraz doskonale wiem, co autor miał na myśli. Możesz wynieść się na koniec świata, możesz uciekać w nieskończoność, ale to nie sprawi, że zapomnisz. Dlatego ludzie mają nałogi – by chociaż na chwilę odciąć się od rzeczywistości i przenieść się w błogi stan zapomnienia. Bo najgorsza jest świadomość, że ta osoba nie wróci. Możesz robić wszystko, ale nie przywrócisz jej do życia. Ona zasnęła już na wieki.

* * *

Śniadanie decydujemy się zjeść na dworze. Jest to pierwszy i prawdopodobnie ostatni pogodny dzień, więc chcemy z niego jak najbardziej korzystać. Po zjedzeniu posiłku, babcia zagania nas do sprzątania, co niestety, ale musimy robić bez magii. Maryl Morrison jest czarodziejką czystej krwi, ale wyznaje zasadę, że jeżeli chcesz coś zrobić dobrze, zrób to sam. Dlatego każe nam myć cały dom bez pomocy naszych różdżek. Najgorzej ma Ben, który może używać magii, jednak babcia nie ufa mu i cały czas stoi nad nim. Widząc myjącego okna Bena i krzyczącą na niego babcię, że robi to źle, chce mi się śmiać. Szybko umykam na górę i wchodzę na strych, by tam poodkurzać.

Na poddaszu znajduje się wiele różnych, ciekawych rzeczy. Gdybym chciała przejrzeć wszystko dokładnie, co się tu znajduje, musiałabym spędzić na tym zadaniu co najmniej kilkanaście godzin. Jednak ja nie mam tyle czasu i szybko ścieram kurze, uważając by niczego nie zepsuć. Te wszystkie graty są bardzo stare i drogocenne. Podejrzewam, że niektóre z nich są warte fortunę, ale babcia nie chce ich wyciągać ze względu na dziadka. Pamiętam, że on kiedyś chciał się wszystkiego pozbyć, lecz żona mu nie pozwoliła, więc oboje zdecydowali się umieścić starocie na strychu. To była taka ich umowa, której babcia nadal nie chce łamać. Nie dziwię jej się, ponieważ sama zawarłam takie coś z mamą.

Anastasia Caroline Morrison należała do grupy elitarnych Alchemików. Jako jedyna czarownica została przyjęta do Durmstragu na prośbę Madame Maxime. Moja mama była mugolaczką, więc w wieku siedmiu lat została wysłana do Francji, by uczęszczać do Beauxbatons. Po kilku latach nauki, widząc sytuację mamy, Olimpia Maxime poprosiła dyrektora Durmstrangu, by przyjął Anastasię do swojej szkoły. Początkowo był on przeciwny temu przedsięwzięciu, jednak gdy dowiedział się o jej zdolnościach i perfekcyjnym rosyjskim natychmiast zmienił decyzję. Kiedyś mama powiedziała mi, że najwięcej nauczyła się właśnie tam. Bliżej jej do zimnych Rosjan niż ciepłych Francuzów, ponieważ w jej żyłach płynie słowiańska krew. Wtedy też zdradziła mi, że jej rodzice zostali zamordowani podczas powstania Voldemorta. Po ich śmierci wyjechała do Ameryki Północnej i tam poznała Leonarda, swojego przyszłego męża. Nic więcej o niej nie wiem. Tata rzadko mówił o swojej zmarłej żonie. Nie mam mu tego za złe, jednak teraz chciałabym coś więcej o niej wiedzieć.

Kilka dni przed jej odejściem poszłam do gabinetu, w którym pracowała. Nie powiedziała mi jakie zadanie obecnie wykonuje, lecz pamiętam zdenerwowanie w jej oczach, kiedy do niej podeszłam. Natychmiast mnie wygoniła i zakazała mi wchodzić do siebie. Wieczorem przyszła do mnie skruszona. Widziałam, że przed chwilą płakała, więc gdy usiadła na łóżku, natychmiast ją przytuliłam. Mama wtedy powiedziała mi, że ma dla mnie prezent, ale da mi go pod warunkiem, że nigdy nie oddam go nikomu innemu. Jako sześciolatka mało z tego rozumiałam, dlatego zgodziłam się bez pytania. W tym momencie mama wyciągnęła zza pleców niewielki łańcuszek z kamieniem. Nie był on duży, czy piękny, ale przyciągał wzrok. Emanowała od niego potęga i magia. Powiedziała, że będzie on mnie chronił tak długo, jak będę go miała przy sobie. Później pocałowała mnie w czoło i odeszła. 29 czerwca została zamordowana. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, kto tego dokonał, ale są podejrzenia, że matka miała kontakty z czarną magią. Ja nie wierzyłam i nadal nie wierzę w te osądy, ale kto uwierzyłby sześcioletniej, całkowicie załamanej dziewczynce? I tak musiałam się pogodzić z faktem, że morderca nie został złapany, a mamę oskarżyli o uprawianie czarnej magii.

Nim się orientuję cały strych jest wysprzątany, a wszystkie rzeczy są w miarę poukładane. Wspomnienia o mamie tak zajęły mój umysł, że nawet nie zarejestrowałam pracy, jaką wykonałam. Zadowolona z siebie schodzę z poddasza i udaję się do swojego pokoju. Jako że miałam najgorsze zadanie, babcia zwolniła mnie z czyszczenia reszty domu. Pozostała część pałacyku należy już do Bena i Paula.

Spoglądam na zegarek stojący na nocnym stoliku i z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że dochodzi już południe. Obok urządzenia znajduje się radio, które czasem słucham, lecz częściej używam go do podłączania do niego MP3, które mój tata specjalnie dla mnie zaczarował. Był wielkim fanem muzyki rockowej i na mnie spłynął jego gust. To właśnie on pokazał mi te stare, ale bardzo dobre zespoły. Kiedyś powiedziałam mu, że w Salem nie działają urządzenia elektryczne, a ja bardzo tęsknię za muzyką, więc na trzynaste urodziny podarował mi zaczarowaną MP3. Ojciec bardzo interesował się mugolami, chociaż tak naprawdę był wynalazcą. Dlatego zaczarowanie odtwarzacza nie było dla niego wielkim wysiłkiem, jednak dla mnie to jego największy i najcenniejszy wynalazek. Oraz ostatnia pamiątka po nim.

Opadam na łóżko i włączam muzykę. Nie umiem się na nic zdecydować, lecz ostatecznie wybieram Pink Floyd, ulubiony zespół taty. W słuchawkach lecą pierwsze dźwięki „High Hopes".

Słuchając tej piosenki przypominają mi się wszystkie radosne momenty, w których byliśmy razem – mama, tata, Ben, Paul i ja. Chciałabym zatrzymać się w tych wspomnieniach i nigdy się nie budzić. Rzeczywistość jest pełna smutku, rozczarowań i bólu. Zdecydowanie wolę te krótkie chwile radości, które są związane z nieżyjącymi już rodzicami. Jednak nie mogę tego zrobić. Muszę żyć dalej, pamiętając o miłości, jaką darzyli swoje dzieci. Należy pamiętać, czego się wyrzekli dla nas i nie możemy zapomnieć, że zrobili to wszystko z miłości. Mam obowiązek żyć, ponieważ oni już nie wrócą, a przede mną całe życie do przeżycia. A nazajutrz rozpoczyna się nowy okres mojej wędrówki przez nie. Jutro jest pierwszy września, rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego, a jestem kompletnie na to nieprzygotowana.

_O cholera!_

* * *

* Carlos Ruiz Zafón (Książę Mgły)

**Ten rozdział jest inny niż poprzednie. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, że nie poszedł mi najlepiej, jednak chciałam tu ukazać sytuację Very. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo tego nadal będziecie czytać moje opowiadanie!**

**Zapraszam również na mojego bloga, gdzie znajdziecie zdjęcie bohaterów i inne zakłądki! Zajrzyjcie na . com (bez spacji oczywiście) i podzielcie się swoimi opiniami :D**

**_Wasz Qlibereq ;)_**


	5. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV **

**"Podróż w Nieznane"**

* * *

Krzyki, dziki tłum i wielka, czerwona maszyna parowa – tak przedstawia się Pero dnia pierwszego września. Przychodząc tu, spodziewałam się ujrzeć wielu czarodziei, jednak to, co mam przed oczami, kompletnie mnie zaskoczyło. Widzę pełno rodzin żegnających się ze swoimi dziećmi oraz uczniów witających się po wakacjach. Wszyscy doskonale się znają, tylko ja i Paul jesteśmy całkiem sami.

Spoglądam ukradkiem na babcię. Kiedyś przecież uczęszczała do Hogwartu. Chyba należała do Ravenclawu, tak jak tata. Ciekawe czy tęskni za szkołą? Czasem ojciec wspominał o czasach swojej młodości. Zawsze opowiadał o Hogwarcie z wielkim szacunkiem i uśmiechem na twarzy. Zwykł mówić o nim jak o swoim drugim domu. Zastanawiam się, czy ja również kiedyś tak powiem o tej szkole?

Paul w tym czasie przygląda się wszystkiemu ze strachem i fascynacją. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Nie ma przy nas Bena, więc nie pomoże mi on z młodszym bratem. Jakoś zawsze miałam z nim gorszy kontakt. Jednak po śmierci mamy, to właśnie ja zajęłam się wychowaniem małego. Gdy poszłam do szkoły ojciec musiał się nim zaopiekować, ale w wakacje przechodził on znów pod moje skrzydła. Pomimo, że są między nami tylko trzy lata różnicy, nie zmienia to faktu, że nie dogadujemy się ze sobą tak dobrze jak z Benem. Nasz starszy brat jakoś zawsze potrafi nas pogodzić, lecz niestety już wczoraj wieczorem musiał udać się do Hogwartu, by omówić szczegóły swojej pracy i naszego pobytu w szkole. Nie za bardzo podoba mi się opcja jazdy w jednym przedziale z Paulem. Jednak, co ja na to poradzę?

Niespodziewanie babcia odwraca się do nas, a w jej oczach widzę łzy. Czy ona ma zamiar teraz płakać? Mam nadzieję, że nie. To mogłoby być lekkie przegięcie, zważając na fakt, że widzimy się za pół roku na święta. Jednak nic nie mówię, tylko przytulam się do matki mego taty i wdycham jej zapach. Pachnie perfumami z Chanel, które podarowałam jej na urodziny oraz domem. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiałam się nad naszym obecnym miejscem zamieszkania, lecz teraz stwierdzam, że ta willa ma nie tylko charakterek, czy historię, lecz również niezapomniany zapach. Będę tęsknić za Kamiennym Zameczkiem, ale nie bardziej niż za babcią.

Meryl Morrison po śmierci swojego męża bardzo się załamała, jednak niespodziewane odejście jej jedynego dziecka dopiero nią wstrząsnęło. Pomimo to nie zamknęła się w sobie, ponieważ musiała zająć się swoimi wnuczętami. Podziwiam ją za to. Babcia zawsze jest dla nas i możemy na nią liczyć. Ona nie chce tego pokazywać, ale czasami widzę, że jest już zmęczona. Jak na siedemdziesięcioletnią kobietę bardzo dobrze się trzyma, lecz czasem starość daje jej o sobie znać. Boję się, że coś może się stać, kiedy nas nie będzie, dlatego już dawno postanowiłam często do niej pisać. Muszę być pewna, że wszystko jest w porządku. W innym wypadku nawet nie ma mowy o tym, że zostawię babcię samą. Za dużo już utraciłam, żeby teraz z powodu jakieś szkoły stracić kolejną osobę, którą kocham.

- No dobrze – mówi starsza kobieta łamiącym się głosem – Już czas wsiąść do pociągu. Pamiętajcie, co wam mówiłam i uważajcie na siebie.

- Tak, pamiętamy – wywraca oczami Paul, a ja szturcham go w ramię. Niech przynajmniej teraz nie odstawia buntowniczego nastolatka.

- I piszcie do mnie – przypomina, przytulając nas mocno.

Jeszcze raz przyglądam się niej. Szare oczy i siwe włosy oraz kilka zmarszczek mogą wskazywać jej osłabienie, ale ja znam prawdę. Moja babcia nigdy się nie podda, jest bardzo silna i sobie poradzi. Muszę wierzyć, że da radę. Zawsze dawała i tym razem też nie da za wygraną tak łatwo. I właśnie za to ją tak bardzo kocham i cenię.

Wchodząc do Hogwart Express, ostatni raz patrzę na nią przez ramię i uśmiecham się. Babcia odwzajemnia mój gest i poganie mnie, żebym już wsiadała. Odwracam się i wsiadam do pociągu, by rozpocząć swoją przygodę w Hogwarcie.

* * *

Szukanie wolnego przedziału jest bardzo trudne. Większość z nich jest już zajęta, a ani ja, ani Paul nie chcemy spędzać podróży z jakimiś obcymi ludźmi. Wiem, że może nie brzmi to zbyt zachęcająco, jednak taka jest prawda. Moment, w którym będę musiała się zmierzyć ze swoimi koleżankami i kolegami z roku, odkładam na ostatnią chwilę. Jedynymi osobami, które już mnie kojarzą są Hope, James i Annabel. Niestety Puchonki nigdzie nie widziałam, a z ostatnią dwójką nie mam zamiaru siedzieć.

W końcu udaje nam się znaleźć jakiś pusty przedział i natychmiast padamy na siedzenia. Zostało jeszcze 5 minut do odjazdu, więc ktoś może się do nas przysiąść. W głębi duszy mam małą nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zrobi. Muszę teraz przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę i potrzebuję spokoju.

- Paul – zaczynam powoli. Wiem, że nie spodoba mu się to, co mam zamiar powiedzieć, ale mam obowiązek go poinformować. Dlatego chciałam, żeby Ben z nami jechał. On lepiej poradziłby sobie z tym zadaniem.

- Co? – pyta chłopak, nie odwracając wzroku od książki, którą przed chwilą wyciągnął. Nowe okulary zjechały mu na czubek nosa, dlatego siadam obok niego i poprawiam mu je. Dopiero teraz Paul podnosi na mnie wzrok – No co?

- Wiesz, jest taka sprawa. Tylko nie denerwuj się. – Przestrzegam go, bo nie mam teraz nastroju się z nim użerać.

- No dobra, dobra – wzrusza ramionami, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

- To jest bardzo poważne – wzdycham – I trochę ciężko mi o tym mówić.

- Vera? – pyta niepewnie, a ja odwracam wzrok. Nie potrafię mu powiedzieć prawdy. Przecież on był jeszcze taki mały, gdy to się stało. Może nawet jej nie pamięta. Jednak to dotyczy też jego.

- Nasza mama była zmieszana w czarną magię – wyrzucam na jednym wydechu, wpatrując się w okno. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że już ruszyliśmy.

- Słucham? – brunet wstaje z miejsca. W jego głosie słychać zdziwienie i nutkę rozczarowania.

- Byłeś taki mały i nikt nie potrafił ci wyjaśnić, jak mama zmarła. – Bronię się, choć wiem, że te wyjaśnienia są nic nie warte.

- Chyba została zamordowana – upomina mnie. W tym momencie patrzę mu w oczy. Oglądam błękitne tęczówki Anastasi Morrison. Od najmłodszych lat zazdrościłam mu ich. Każdy z nas ma coś z niej – Paul oczy, ja nos i uśmiech, a Ben jej łagodność. W swoich dzieciach pozostawiła cząstkę siebie. _Szkoda tylko, że nie ma jej całej._

- Tak, została zamordowana – przyznaję – Aurorzy nie potrafili stwierdzić, dlaczego do tego doszło, więc uznali, że miała kontakty z czarną magią i być może wplątała się w coś niedobrego. Nikt nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, dlatego taką teorię przyjmują.

Paul przez chwilę nic nie mówi. Widzę, że toczy wewnętrzną walkę. Nie dziwie mu się. Prawie przez całe życie był okłamywany w sprawie śmierci najbliższej osoby. Może nie znał mamy tak dobrze, ale na pewno ją kochał. _I nadal kocha, jak my wszyscy._

Znów obserwuję jego twarz po moich wieściach. Teraz wyraźnie się uspokoił, ale do prawdziwego opanowania jeszcze mu daleko. Otwiera usta, a przygotowuję się na atak złości. Jednak to nie następuje.

- Dlaczego mówisz mi to teraz? – pyta. Słyszę w tych słowach smutek i wyrzuty.

- Ponieważ obawiam się, że ktoś mógł usłyszeć o tej sprawie i nie chcę, żebyś się dowiedział o tym przez osoby trzecie.

- Dobrze – kiwa głową, lecz widzę, że temat jeszcze nie jest skończony – Ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czy mieliście w ogóle zamiar kiedyś mi powiedzieć?

Tym całkowicie mnie zaskoczył. Byłam pewna, że będzie się wściekał, krzyczał, może nawet użyje magii, ale nie przypuszczałam, że zachowa się tak spokojnie. Czy mój brat wreszcie dorósł? Dopiero teraz dostrzegam, że z tego porywczego, nierozgarniętego chłopca zmienił się w poważnego i odpowiedzialnego młodego mężczyznę. _To wszystko przez śmierć taty_, myślę z żalem.

- Raczej tak – odpowiadam niepewnie – Ale chyba miałeś być troszeczkę starszy.

- Aha, okej – mamrocze i opuszcza głowę. Wiem, że teraz musi sobie z tym jakoś poradzić. Ja wiedziałam o tym od początku, ale Paula chcieliśmy przed tym uchronić. Miał przecież dopiero trzy latka, gdy to się stało. Woleliśmy mu powiedzieć, kiedy będzie starszy i będzie mógł to sobie jakoś poukładać. Niestety nie zauważyłam, jak bardzo dorosły już jest.

Po chwili ciszy, która zapanowała po moim wyznaniu, do wagonu wchodzi wysoka dziewczyna o długich, blond włosach i szmaragdowych oczach. Ma na sobie czarne spodnie, bluzkę z napisem Nirvana, a na to czerwoną flanelę i kurtkę dżinsową. Na kimś innym wyglądałoby to śmiesznie, lecz ten strój jedynie uwydatnia jej idealną figurę. Delikatny makijaż podkreśla cudowny kolor oczu i duże, różane usta. Dziewczyna wygląda olśniewająco, a mi przychodzi do głowy, że zapewne wszyscy chłopcy się za nią oglądają. Jestem o tym przekonana.

- Cześć – wyciągam rękę i przedstawiam się. Dziewczyna wydaje się być lekko zdenerwowana, dlatego rozpoczynam rozmowę. – Jestem Veronica, a to mój młodszy brat, Paul.

- Florence – odpowiada, witając się najpierw ze mną, a następnie z młodszym chłopakiem – Mogę z wami usiąść?

- Oczywiście – odpowiadam z uśmiechem. Nie chciałam, żeby ktoś tu przychodził, jednak w zaistniałej sytuacji wolę mieć do kogo się odezwać w czasie jazdy.

Florence siada naprzeciwko nas i chwilę się nam przygląda. Trochę dziwnie się czuję, gdy ktoś taksuje mnie wzorkiem. Mam wtedy wrażenie, że jestem naga. Po dokładnych oględzinach mnie i brata, w końcu się odzywa nieśmiało.

- Nigdy wcześniej was nie widziałam. Jesteście nowi, prawda?

- Tak – odzywa się Paul pierwszy raz, odkąd blondynka pojawiła się w przedziale – Wcześniej chodziliśmy do Salem.

- Naprawdę? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, a ja przytakuję.

- Proszę, opowiedzcie mi jak tam jest. – prosi, a ja uśmiecham się. Flo już wyraźnie się rozluźniła.

Dziewczyna wydaje się być bardzo ekspresyjną osobą. Podczas całej rozmowy słuchała mnie uważnie, a gdy przedstawiałam ciekawsze zdarzenia z imprez otwierała szeroko usta lub głośno się śmiała. Florence wcale nie przypomina typowej blondynki. Widać, że jest trochę zakręcona, ale uważam to za jej zaletę niż wadę. Jest bardzo inteligentna, ponieważ zadawała niebanalne pytania i widać, że zna się na wielu rzeczach. Zapytała się o powód, dla którego się przenieśliśmy, ale zrozumiała, że nie chcę odpowiadać na to pytanie. To dowodzi, że nie wpycha swojego nosa nie w swoje sprawy. Jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem Annabel.

- No dobrze, ja ci już opowiedziałam o mojej szkole. Teraz kolej na ciebie – mówię i ukradkiem patrzę na Paula, który zasnął podczas mojej opowieści.

- Hogwart jest świetny – zaczyna zielonooka z wielkim uśmiechem.

Później opowiada o wszystkich wydarzeniach, które odbywają się w szkole. Cały czas trajkocze i gestykuluje. Czasem obie wybuchamy śmiechem na zabawniejsze historie. Bardzo dobrze mi się z nią rozmawia. Kto wie, może nawet się zaprzyjaźnimy?

- Dobra, a teraz powiedz coś o uczniach. – na moje słowa blondynka lekko się spina i spuszcza głowę – Florence?

- Wiesz, muszę cię o czymś poinformować – odrzeka, wciąż nie patrząc na mnie. – Ja nie jestem w Hogwarcie za bardzo lubiana. I nie chcę, żebyś ty też taka była przez mnie, dlatego zrozumiem, jeżeli teraz wyjdziesz i więcej…

- O czym ty do cholery gadasz?! – przerywam jej.

Tym wyznaniem lekko mnie zadziwiła. Przecież ona jest piękna. Owszem, może jest lekko szalona, ale to powoduje, że jest jeszcze ciekawszą osobą.

- Wszyscy uważają mnie za wariatkę i nikt mnie nie szanuje. Dlatego pomyślałam…

Wciąż ma opuszczoną głowę, ale widzę, że mówienie o tym, jak jest traktowana w szkole, sprawia jej przykrość. Nie znamy się, lecz na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś mógłby ją skrzywdzić, mam ochotę przywalić tej osobie. Nie cierpię zastraszania. Sama nigdy tego nie doświadczyłam, ale słyszałam o kilku przypadkach. Mnie to nie dotknęło, ponieważ nikomu na to nie pozwoliłam. Patrząc na blondynkę już wiem, że muszę się nią zaopiekować.

- Florence Clash – mówię poważnym tonem, podnosząc jej twarz do góry. Teraz musi patrzeć mi w oczy – Mam w dupie co inni sobie myślą. Jesteś dla mnie miła i dobrze mi się z tobą gada, więc nie mam zamiaru wychodzić. Mają cię za psychiczną? To od teraz nie będziesz w tym sama. – wyznaję, a dziewczyna rzuca mi się w ramiona.

- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję – powtarza – Mi również się z tobą bardzo dobrze rozmawia.

- A teraz, gdy mamy już wszystko załatwione, opowiadaj jakieś ciekawe ploteczki – odsuwam się i siadam obok niej. Jestem teraz nową uczennicą Hogwartu, więc muszę widzieć, co się dzieje w szkole.

- Okej, to zaczniemy od najpopularniejszych osób. Oczywiście najważniejszą rodziną w szkole są Weasleyowie. Może już ich widziałaś? – pyta, ale ja tylko kręcę głową – Są dość rozpoznawalni. Większość z nich ma rude włosy i prawie wszyscy są lub byli w Gryffindorze. Jedynie Albus się wyłamał i należy do Slytherinu. On, Scorpius Malfoy i Rose Weasley, jego kuzynka tak nawiasem mówiąc, to najlepsi przyjaciele. Oczywiście Rose jest Gryfonką na piątym roku, ale i tak się z nimi przyjaźni. W ostatniej klasie jest teraz Molly i Louis. Czternaście lat ma tylko Lucy, siostra Mol, a najmłodsi to Lily i Hugo, trzecia klasa. Paul chyba będzie z nimi chodził na zajęcia, tak?

- Tak, też ma trzynaście lat. – odpowiadam i nagle uderza mnie pewna myśl – Flo, do którego domu należysz?

- Do Gryffindoru – mówi z dumą. Widzę w jej oczach iskierki radość. Być może nie mała dotychczas w szkole wielu przyjaciół, jednak z jakiegoś powodu kocha Hogwart.

- Z naszego rocznika ktoś jest? – pytam z nadzieją w głosie. Może pomyliłam się co do niektórych osób.

- Oczywiście – prawie krzyczy i pochyla się, jakby zdradzała mi wielką tajemnicę – Najsłynniejszą dziewczyną w całym Hogwarcie jest Annabel Nott, Ślizgonka. Ma najlepszą przyjaciółkę Kathy Jones, z którą dzieli dormitorium.

- Poznałam Annabel na Pokątnej – wyrywa mi się – Wygląda na sukę.

- Vera, muszę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś bardzo spostrzegawcza – śmieje się blondynka, ale nie przerywa swojej opowieści, wciąż relacjonując wszystko z przejęciem – Tak, Nott to dziwka. Przespała się już chyba z połową chłopaków w szkole. Jej koleżaneczka, Kathy, nie jest lepsza. Też puszcza się na prawo i lewo, ale jest głupia jak but. Za to Annabel jest dość inteligentna oraz złośliwa. Rok temu taka dziewczyna weszła z nią na ścieżkę wojenną, a Ślizgonka dosłownie ją zniszczyła. Na szczęście to był ostatni rok Mary, więc już nie musi oglądać tej pizdy. Chociaż my niestety musimy. Dlatego taka mała rada - nie zadzieraj z nią.

- Wiesz – mówię niewinnie, przypominając sobie zajście w sklepie Weasleyów – Chyba już trochę na to za późno.

- Co?! – krzyczy Florence i wstaje – Jak to?

Staram się udać skruszenie, jednak nie mam się za co obwiniać. To przecież ta pizda rozpoczęła tą bitwę. Nawet się nie znamy, a już się kłócimy. To jest lekko nie fair, ale ja nie odpuszczę. Jak już mówiłam, jeżeli chce wojnę, to będzie ją miała.

- Na Pokątnej trochę się tak jakby posprzeczałyśmy i coś mi się wydaje, że mam lekko u niej przesrane. Ale spokojnie, ja się jej nie boję. – zapewniam z uśmiechem, a Flo patrzy na mnie z niedowierzeniem. Może lepiej powinnam zacząć się jej obawiać. _Nie, _krzyczy moje wewnętrzne ja, _nie będzie mi podskakiwać jakaś pieprzona szmata._ Z takim argumentem nie potrafię wygrać.

- Opowiadaj dalej – zachęcam dziewczynę, zmieniając temat.

- Dobrze – zgadza się niepewnie – Na samym końcu mamy trójkę Gryfonów. Są to najprzystojniejsi, najbardziej imprezowi i najbardziej pożądani chłopcy w całym Hogwarcie, a może nawet i w kraju. Oto przedstawiam ci Matta Bellamy, Freda Weasleya i Jamesa Pottera.

Na dźwięk ostatniego nazwiska totalnie zamieram. James Potter?! _Pieprzony_ _James Potter_?! Muszę wyglądać komicznie, ponieważ Florence śmieje się ze mnie. Jednak całą zabawę przerywa pojawienie się samego chłopaka. _Wywołałyśmy wilka z lasu, _przychodzi mi na myśl. Lecz po chwili się orientuję, że tym razem przyprowadził ze sobą kolegów.

Po jego lewej stoi równie wysoki jak on brunet z ciemniejszą karnacją. Jest dobrze zbudowany i ma prześliczny uśmiech, którym obdarza mnie i Florence. Lekko zerkam na dziewczynę, ale ona odwraca się. Na jej policzkach dostrzegam delikatny rumieniec. Zapamiętuję, że muszę pogadać z nią o tym, ale już później i na osobności.

- Cześć, dziewczyny – mówi drugi przyjaciel Jamesa.

Jest on troszeczkę niższy od pozostałej dwójki, ale równie przystojny. To ciemny blondyn o elektryzujących niebieskich oczach. Budową ciała nie różni się od swoich przyjaciół. Przychodzi mi do głowy, że muszą uprawiać jakiś sport. _Pewnie grają w quidditcha._

- Hej – odpowiadam i lekko klepię Flo w rękę, żeby się ogarnęła. Dziewczyna wciąż stoi, więc i ja się podnoszę.

- Nie przedstawiłem się jeszcze – mówi niebieskooki, uśmiechając się do mnie promiennie. – Nazywam się Matt Bellamy.

- Ja jestem Fred Weasley – odwracam się kierunku drugiego nieznajomego. – To ty jesteś tą dziewczyną ze Stanów, tak?

- Co? – dziwię się. _Czy plotki przyszły szybciej niż ja sama?_ – Skąd wiecie?

- Mamy swoje sposoby – odpowiada Potter, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. Jest pośrodku swoich przyjaciół. Stoi luźno, ale po jego postawie widać, że jest bardzo pewny siebie. Zachowuje się, jakby znał największą tajemnicę świata i przez to patrzy na wszystkich z góry. Nie cierpię takich ludzi.

- James Potter – mówi – Ale my się już poznaliśmy. Prawda, piękna?

W tym momencie mam ochotę rzucić się na niego i porządnie mu przywalić. Nikt nie ma prawa nazywać mnie piękną. Ten chłopak zdecydowanie sobie grabi. Nawet dobrze go nie poznałam, a już mnie zdenerwował. On potrafi mnie drażnić jak nikt, a spotkałam go dopiero dwa razy w życiu. Już mam mu odpowiedzieć coś niemiłego, ale ratuje go Paul.

- Lepiej uważaj jak się do niej zwracasz – teraz wszyscy patrzą na mojego młodszego brata. Wcześniej chyba go nie zauważyli, więc chłopcy są lekko zszokowani obecnością młodego. Pierwszy odzywa się James.

- A to dlaczego? – patrzy wątpiącym wzrokiem na najmłodszego Morrisona. Zapewne nie widzi w nim zagrożenia i uważa, że jakiś smarkacz nie będzie mu podskakiwał.

- Ponieważ – zaczyna filozoficznym głosem Paul, poprawiając okulary – Ma dwóch braci, którym możesz się nie spodobać i wystarczy jedno słówko, a masz z nami problem. A po drugie, i to jest ta bardziej prawdopodobna wersja, ona się przywali. I uprzedzając twoje pytania, owszem, mówię o sobie. Nasz starszy brat jest w Hogwarcie. Oraz tak, już to kiedyś zrobiła.

Krzyżuję ręce na piersi i wpatruję się w Pottera z wyzwaniem. Staram się zachować kamienną twarz, lecz lekki uśmiech zdradza moje emocje. Na widok reakcji Jamesa, chce mi się śmiać. Chłopak patrzy na mojego młodszego brata ze zdziwieniem i przerażeniem. Pewnie nie spodziewał się tego. Sama nigdy nie myślałam, że Paul będzie zdolny do nastraszenia starszego od siebie chłopaka samymi słowami. Jestem z niego cholernie dumna. _Moja szkoła,_ wiwatuję sobie, _moja krew._

- Stary, masz teraz przejebane – mówi Fred, klepiąc Jamesa po ramieniu. Mulat podchodzi do mojego brata i wyciąga do niego rękę – Podobasz mi się, młody. Ile masz lat?

- Nazywam się Paul i mam trzynaście lat – odpowiada, ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń – Fred, tak?

- Dokładnie – uśmiecha się, a po chwili odwraca się, by spojrzeć na mnie i blondynkę. Flo wreszcie decyduje się popatrzeć na Weasleya i w tym momencie ich spojrzenia się spotykają – Lepiej się zbierajcie, bo już dojeżdżamy.

Tymczasem Potter najwyraźniej zdążył już dojść do siebie i teraz intensywnie mi się przypatruje. Matt kilka razy go szturcha, jednak nic nie pomaga. W końcu zdesperowany chłopak oburza się.

- Kurde, James. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby dziewczyna ci przywaliła już pierwszego dnia? Zapewniam cię, że to zrobi, jeżeli będziesz się w nią tak gapił.

Brunet nic sobie z tego nie robi, tylko wzrusza ramionami, wciąż obserwując mnie uważnie. Gdy Florence pierwszy raz mnie tak mnie oglądała, czułam dyskomfort. Jednak gdy robi to James czuję się inaczej. Odbieram to wszystko jako grę, w której wygrany zabiera wszystko. A nagrodę główną jest przeciwnik. Dlatego zrobię wszystko, by wygrać tą rundę. Nie pozwolę, żeby Potter już na starcie mnie znokautował.

- Jamsie – mówię słodkim głosem, naśladując Annabel – Czego chcesz?

- Nie powiedziałaś jeszcze swojego imienia – odpowiada, podchodząc bliżej. Natychmiast się cofam, a na kąciki jego ust podnoszą się. _Cholera! _Zatrzymuję się i zadzieram głowę do góry, by na niego spojrzeć. Nie jestem niska, ale James jest bardzo wysoki. W momencie, kiedy już prawie się stykamy ciałami, do głowy wpada mi odpowiedź.

- Zmuś mnie – nie odwracam wzroku od jego oczu. Jestem uparta i wygram tę bitwę. Zrobię wszystko, by wygrać.

Ekspresja Pottera nie zmienia się. Na ustach nadal ma łobuzerski uśmiech. W jego tęczówkach tańczą płomyki zadowolenia, gdy zbliża swoje usta do mojego ucha i szepcze.

- Jesteś zadziorna, ale wiedz, że już sobie z takimi radziłem. Nie stanowisz dla mnie większego wyzwania. – rzuca, oddalając się ode mnie. Próbuję nie pokazywać prawdziwych uczuć, ale znam siebie. Doskonale wiem, że zdradzają mnie oczy. Zapewne teraz ciskam piorunami w tego dupka. Jednakże wciąż uparcie wpatruję się w chłopaka. Nie zauważam niezręcznej ciszy, która powstała w przedziale. Dopiero gdy Matt ją przerywa, orientuję się, jak długo ona trwała.

- To my się już będziemy zbierać – kiwa głową na swoich przyjaciół, po czym przenosi wzrok na naszą trójkę – To do zobaczenia w Wielkiej Sali, tak?

Na jego uśmiech nie można nie odpowiedzieć tym samym. Dlatego unoszę kąciki ust i odpowiadam.

- Tak, jasne. Do zobaczenia.

Po moich słowach, chłopcy jeszcze żegnają się z nami krótkim „hej" lub „na razie" i wychodzą. Gdy drzwi się zamykają, widzę, że James jeszcze rusza ustami, lecz nie potrafię odczytać jego słów. Szybko odwracam się do Florence i Paula. Nie chcę pokazać, jak bardzo ta wizyta mnie zdenerwowała, dlatego przenoszę ręce za plecy.

- To co? Przebieramy się w szaty, tak? – pytam, chociaż znam odpowiedź. Po prostu potrzebuję wiedzieć, że nie jestem w tym sama.

- A później do Hogwartu – dopowiada Paul i wymieniamy ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Przypominają mi się słowa mamy: „Jeżeli masz rodzinę, nigdy nie jesteś osamotniona".

- Tak – przytakuję – Do Hogwartu.

* * *

**Komentarze napędzają mnie do pisania, a niestety nie pojawił się jak na razie ani jeden. Nie wiem, czy Wam się podoba ta historia, czy powinnam ją usunąć. Proszę, powiedzcie!**

**Zapraszam na bloga: prisoners - of - dreams. blogspot. com**

**_Qlibereq_**


	6. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

**"Gadająca Czapka"**

* * *

- Vera - pogania mnie Paul – Pospiesz się. Już prawie wszyscy wysiedli.

- Właśnie idę – odkrzykuję, jeszcze raz sprawdzając, czy czegoś nie zostawiłam w przedziale.

Gdy wychodzę z pociągu, tylko niewielka ilość uczniów stoi na peronie. Większość udała się już pewnie do Hogwartu. Już dłużej nie zwlekając, zabieram swoje rzeczy i kieruję się w stronę Flo oraz brata. Kiedy do nich podchodzę, oboje patrzą na mnie wilkiem. Szybko więc przemykam obok nich i idę w stronę powozów. Po drodze moją uwagę przyciągają głośne śmiechy, dochodzące z prawej strony. Odwracam się w tym kierunku i zauważam grupkę starszych uczniów, a pośród nich są Fred, Matt i Potter. Na ramieniu tego ostatniego wisi Annabel, a obok niej stoi wysoka brunetka, która ciągle przytakuje blondynce. _To pewnie Kathy_, przebiega mi przez myśl. Nie czekając dłużej, zmierzam do pierwszego wolnego powozu. Właśnie mam zamiar chwycić za klamkę, lecz nagle zamieram.

Testrale.

Kiedyś czytałam o tych stworzeniach, jednak jak dotąd nigdy nie widziałam. Ich widok całkowicie mnie zaskakuje. Zupełnie wypadło mi z głowy, że ciągną one szkolne powozy. Powoli podchodzę do jednego z nich. Jak dla mnie nie wygląda on na groźnego. Ma ciemną, lśniącą skórę. Jest bardzo chudy tak, że mogę policzyć niemal wszystkie kości. Gdy zbliżam się do przodu, zauważam łeb smoka i długą czarną grzywę, lecz najbardziej rzucają mi się w oczy jego ślepia. To puste białka, pozbawione źrenic. Wyglądają na takie smutne, że aż się chce się je dotknąć. Nie robię tego; nadal stoję, mając skrzyżowane ręce i przyglądając się temu niezwykłemu zwierzęciu.

- Widzisz testrale? – Wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia głos. Szybko się odwracam i teraz spoglądam w brązowe tęczówki.

- James? – Dziwię się, ale po sekundzie odzyskuję rezon – A co cię to obchodzi?

Brunet przez chwilę intensywnie mi się przygląda, a ja dostrzegam w jego oczach błysk… zrozumienia? Nie, to niemożliwe. Tego nikt nie zrozumie. Szybko przekręcam się w stronę powozu, by zająć miejsca dla Florence i Paula. Już mam otworzyć drzwiczki, kiedy ktoś mnie uprzedza. Patrzę na tą osobę i z uśmiechem stwierdzam, że to Fred.

- Panie przodem – gestem wskazuje, bym weszła pierwsza. Wykrzywiam usta w życzliwy uśmiech i wchodzę do środka. Zaraz za mną wskakują Flo oraz młodszy brat, którzy przed chwilką do mnie dołączyli. Dopiero, gdy siadam, uświadamiam sobie, że Freddie, Matt i Potter będą z nami jechać. _Cudownie,_ syczy moja podświadomość. Gdy chłopcy wsiadają, pojazd rusza. Po kilku minutach krępującej ciszy, wreszcie Matt się odzywa.

- Wiecie już, do jakich domów należycie?

- Nie – odpowiadam, wzruszając ramionami – Podejrzewam, że niedługo się dowiemy.

- Szkoda – wzdycha chłopak – W Gryffindorze, przydałoby się nam kilka osób do drużyny. Może ktoś z was gra w quidditcha? – Pyta Matt, patrząc na mnie znacząco.

- Na pewno nie ja – od razu zaprzeczam – To Paul ma takie zdolności.

- Naprawdę? – Dziwi się Fred i chłopcy od razu zaczynają rozmawiać z moim młodszym bratem o sporcie, nawet Florence od czasu do czasu wtrąci swoje trzy grosze. Rozmowa toczy się wokół quidditcha, więc siedzę cicho. Opieram czoło o szybę i podziwiam widok za oknem. Już prawie odpływam, ale ktoś musi mnie sprowadzić z powrotem. I tą osobą oczywiście jest James Potter.

- Hej, mała – pochyla się w moją stronę – Nadal nie powiedziałaś mi swojego imienia. Chyba, że chcesz, abym cię zmusił – dodaje sugestywnie.

Patrzę na niego z politowaniem, jednak nic nie mówię. Nadal nie mam zamiaru powiedzieć mu, jak się nazywam. To on rozpoczął tą idiotyczną grę, nazywając mnie piękną. Jeżeli myśli, że jestem jak inne dziewczyny i zrobię wszystko, co tylko wielki pan Potter będzie chciał, to się grubo przeliczy. Nie dam mu się omamić, nie zrobi ze mnie zwykłej rozrywki. Co to, to nie!

- Odwal się, Potter – odpowiadam spokojnie, chociaż wewnątrz aż się gotuję. Mam zamiar trzymać go jak najdalej od siebie, zaczynając od imienia. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie mój _najukochańszy_ brat.

- V…- zaczyna, ale w porę mu przerywam.

- CICHO SIEDŹ!

Widząc moją reakcję, James wpada w niepochamowany śmiech. _A żebyś się udławił, _złorzeczę mu. Po kilku chwilach dołącza do niego Fred, a za nim Matt, Flo i Paul tak, że teraz wszyscy się śmieją oprócz mnie. Ja nadal ciskam błyskawicami w Pottera. Mam ochotę walnąć go w tą pustą łepetynę. Nie dość, że sobie ze mną pogrywa, to teraz jeszcze bezczelnie mnie wyśmiewa. Musi mieć niezły tupet.

Gdy wszyscy już się uspakajają, Fred wpada na _genialny_ pomysł.

- Hej, a może będziemy zgadywać twoje imię?

- Tak – od razu popiera go Bellamy – Imię na V, tak?

Przytakuję i natychmiast tego żałuję, ponieważ chłopcy zaczynają wykrzykiwać różne imiona. Vivian, Victoria, Valentine, Vanessa, Violet i wiele innych, ale nikt nie mówi Veronica. Nasza "zabawa" kończy się, gdy powóz zwalnia. Od razu zrywam się miejsca, nawet nie oglądając się na innych. Wypadam z pojazdu jak poparzona i kieruję się w stronę zamku. Podnoszę wzrok na budynek i po raz kolejny tego dnia doznaję szoku.

Na wysokiej górze, z rozjaśnionymi oknami wznosi się majestatyczny Hogwart. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że ujrzę coś równie absorbującego. Z daleka nie widać wszystkiego dokładanie, ale w miarę zbliżania się do niego, dostrzegam dwa różne rodzaje kamieni, z których zbudowany jest zamek. Zapewne te jaśniejsze są nowsze i użyto ich przy odbudowie szkoły, po drugiej bitwie o Hogwart. To smutne, że nawet po tylu latach, wciąż widać ślady wojny. Pamiątki zawsze będą nam przypominać o przeszłości, szczególne te niechciane.

Obok mnie pojawiają się Florence i Paul. Spoglądam nieznacznie na brata. Widać, że również jest pod wrażeniem. Szturcham go delikatnie w ramię i kierujemy do wielkich drzwi, przez które uczniowie wchodzą do szkoły. Gdy jesteśmy już w środku, dobiega mnie silny, niski, męski głos.

- Paul Morrison, Paul Morrison – całą trójką odwracamy się w lewo i widzimy ogromnego mężczyznę z czarnymi włosami, pomiędzy którymi przebija się lekka siwizna. Nie czekając na rekcję brata, ciągnę go za rękę i podchodzimy do nieznajomego.

- Dobry wieczór – witam się – Jestem Veronica Morrison, a to mój brat, Paul – wskazuję na chłopaka.

- Cholibka, miałem was zabrać z pirszorocznymi. – Odpowiada i drapie się po głowie – Chodźcie, idziemy do psor Langdon. Ona się wami zajmie.

Kątem oka zauważam, że młodszy brat jest równie niepewny tej sytuacji, co ja. Biorę głęboki wdech i staram się przygotować na spotkanie z nauczycielem. Niespodziewanie czuję ręce na tali i niemal natychmiast przechodzi przeze mnie dreszcz. Nie muszę patrzeć, kto to jest. Tylko jedna osoba może się tak zachować. W tym momencie nie spodziewałam się tego, dlatego udało mu się mnie tak zaskoczyć.

- Bądź sobą – szepcze mi do ucha James, a ja czuję, że się teraz uśmiecha. Szybko odwracam się w jego ramionach i wyrzucam na jednym wydechu.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! – Jednak Potter tylko lekko unosi kąciki ust i podnosi ręce w obronnym geście. Po raz kolejny tego dnia, gromię go wzrokiem. Odwracam się na pięcie i podążam na nauczycielem, lecz od razu przystaję, gdy słyszę głos Jamesa.

- Zaczynamy zabawę, Veronica.

* * *

Krążąc między korytarzami i wieloma schodami, zastanawiam się, jak się tu nie zgubić. Gdybym szła tu sama, prawdopodobnie zabłądziłabym już po kilku minutach. _Muszę poprosić Flo o pomoc,_ notuję sobie w pamięci. Po długiej i skomplikowanej, a przynajmniej dla mnie, drodze, podczas której Hagrid ciągle opowiada nam o szkole, nareszcie docieramy pod gabinet nauczycielki transmutacji. Mężczyzna uderza dwa razy w drzwi z tabliczką „prof. Meridith Langdon, zastępca dyrektora" i po chwili słyszymy krzyki z pokoju.

- Ile razy ci mówiłam, Hagridzie, żebyś nie usiłował zepsuć mi drzwi za każdym razem, gdy do mnie przychodzisz!

Po tych słowach otwiera nam wysoka rudowłosa kobieta. Jej włosy spięte są w kucyk i przerzucone przez lewe ramię. Bystrym wzrokiem najpierw lustruje Paula, a następnie mnie. Nie jestem pewna, ale wydaje mi się, że przygląda mi się trochę dłużej. Jednak to wrażenie znika, gdy odwraca się w stronę Hagrida.

- Czy to nowi uczniowie? – Pyta, krzyżując ręce. Ma niski, ale surowy głos, który nie znosi sprzeciwu.

- Ta, psof Delaney kazał ich tu przyprowadzić. – Odpowiada nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Zaraz potem żegna się z nami i odchodzi. Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądam się jego plecom, po czym odwracam się w stronę profesor Langdon. Jej zielone oczy bacznie mnie obserwują. W tym momencie nawet wolałabym być z Potterem niż z nią. Nie wiem, jak przeżyję jej lekcje.

- Za mną – mówi, otwierając nam drzwi. Nie patrząc się na nikogo, wpadam do jej gabinetu i natychmiast opadam na krzesło ustawione przy biurku. Zaraz obok mnie siada Paul, lekko wystraszony. Widać, że nie tylko mnie ta kobieta przeraża. Profesor Langdon zasiada za biurkiem i zwraca się do nas.

- Rozumiem, że nie znacie jeszcze zasad, jakie panują w Hogwarcie. – Odrzeka i splata ręce na stole - Za chwilę zostaniecie przydzieleni do jednego z czterech domów: Hufflepuffu, Ravenclawu, Slytherinu bądź Gryffindoru. Jutro przy śniadaniu otrzymacie plan zajęć. Krótko przypomnę wam zasady, obowiązujące w szkole. Nie możecie się poruszać po zamku po zmroku, nie zaczynajcie bójek i panuje absolutny zakaz wchodzenia do Zakazanego Lasu. Więcej możecie się dowiedzieć od Filcha, naszego woźnego. Radzę wam nie wpadać w kłopoty, bo źle się to dla was skończy. – Kończy i patrzy na nas groźnie. Jestem tak zdenerwowana, że potrafię tylko kiwnąć głową. Chwilę później wychodzi, mówiąc jedynie, że idzie po pana dyrektor. Teraz mam czasy na przemyślenia.

Zaraz zostanę przydzielona do jednego z domów. Babcia mówiła mi, że robi to stara tiara, która potrafi czytać w myślach. Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę, aby to również ze mną uczyniła. Wolałabym nie być przeszukiwana przez odzież. Ale jak zwykle nie mam nic do gadania i, na moje nieszczęście, po kilku minutach do gabinetu wkraczają profesor Langdon i dyrektor.

Wygląda ja jakieś ponad czterdzieści może pięćdziesiąt lat. Jest wysoki i szczupły, co podkreśla garnitur, który ma na sobie. Jego ubiór całkowicie nie pasuje mi do eleganckiej szaty nauczycielki transmutacji. W odróżnieniu do niej, dyrektor uśmiecha się promiennie. Nawet w jego niebieskich oczach dostrzegam iskierki radości. Już go lubię.

- Dobry wieczór – witam się i wstaję. Za chwilę Paul robi to samo i czekamy aż profesorowie zasiądą.

- Witamy w Hogwarcie – mówi dyrektor. Nie jestem pewna, ale wydaje mi się, że on również pochodzi ze Szkocji. – Jestem Aurelius Delaney, dyrektor szkoły. Mam nadzieję, że to nie kłopot dla was, że się tu spotykamy.

- Ależ oczywiście, że to nie kłopot. – Odpowiadam. Aurelius Delaney podnosi kąciki ust, ale za chwilę poważnieje.

- Chciałbym teraz z wami porozmawiać. – Odrzeka, splatając ręce w koszyczek, po czym kładzie je na stole – Miałem nadzieję zrobić to w swoim gabinecie, jednak wynikły pewne… problemy i musimy przeprowadzić tę rozmowę tutaj.

W moim gardle zaczyna rosnąć wielka gula strachu. Czy coś zrobiliśmy? Nie, na pewno nie. A może Salem przesłało tu jakieś informacje o moich imprezach. Ale ja zwykle uważałam i jeszcze nigdy nie zostałam złapana. O co może chodzić? Jest jeszcze temat rodziców, ale nie wiem, czy naprawdę o tym będziemy rozmawiać? Wolę już przypomnienie zasad.

- Jako dyrektor tej placówki muszę poinformować was o najnowszych zmianach. W tym roku zostaje zwiększona liczba wyjść do Hogsmeade, mamy nowego nauczyciela, ale to już chyba wiecie i w październiku odbędzie się pierwszy mecz quidditcha. – Znów się uśmiecha, a ja się zastanawiam, czy to jest ta poważna rozmowa. – Jednak to nie o tym chciałbym z wami porozmawiać – dodaje po chwili, a ja zaczynam się wiercić na krześle – Wiem, że wasz ojciec zmarł w kwietniu i bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu. Doskonale wiem, jak się czujecie. – Tym mnie zupełnie zaskakuje. Podejrzewałam, że to jest główna przyczyna naszego spotkania, ale nie spodziewałam się jego słów. Lecz te, które wypowiada za chwilę jeszcze bardziej mnie szokują. – Znam też szczegóły śmierci Anastasi i nie wierzę, że uczyniła to wszystko.

Podnoszę głowę i wpatruję się w Aureliusa Delaney'a pytającym wzrokiem. Co on ma do mojej mamy? Czy ją znał? Gdzie się poznali? Skąd ma o niej takie informacje? Co o niej jeszcze wie? W moim umyśle kłębi się tyle pytań, że nie wiem które zadać. Na szczęście Paul mi pomaga.

- Znał pan naszą mamę?

Mężczyzna lekko opuszcza głowę i bierze głęboki wdech. Widać ta _rozmowa_ jest trudna dla niego. W tym momencie rozumiem, dlaczego wolał być w swoim gabinecie.

- Tak – odpowiada chwilę później – Znałem waszą mamę. Była wyjątkową osobą, nie dało jej się nie lubić. Przyciągała do siebie ludzi i…

Wyznanie dyrektora przerywa pukanie do drzwi. Zaraz po „proszę" profesor Langdon, do komnaty wchodzi mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Nie jest on raczej wysoki, ale niski również. Ma czarne włosy i przyjazny wyraz twarzy. Niepewnie wchodzi do gabinetu.

- Ach, Neville – wstaje Delaney i wyciąga rękę do mężczyzny, po czym odbiera od niego jakiś materiał. Dopiero po kilku sekundach orientuję się, że to Tiara Przydziału.

- No dobrze – teraz profesor Langdon zabiera głos – To jest Neville Longbottom, nauczyciel zielarstwa i opiekun Gryffindoru.

- Witajcie – uśmiecha się do nas nauczyciel, a ja odpowiadam mu tym samym. Zielarstwo będzie na pewno lepsze niż transmutacja.

- Skoro już mamy naszą tiarę, więc możemy już zaczynać – kontynuuje kobieta, po czym wkłada Paulowi na głowę czapkę. Zastanawiam się, o czym tak długo rozmawiają. Może mój brat ma problem z przydziałem? Ciekawe, gdzie zostanie przydzielony? Czy trafimy do jednego domu? Moje myśli gnają dalej, ale zatrzymuje je donośny głos tiary:

- RAVENCLAW

_Dom taty,_ to pierwsze moja skojarzenie_. _Nigdy nie sądziłam, że Paul jest do niego podobny. Z wyglądu może troszeczkę, ale charakterem był trochę taki jak ja, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Ben poszedł zdecydowanie na mamę. Chociaż, gdy się głębiej temu przyjrzymy, to Paul jednak bardziej przypomina naszego ojca niż ja. Ja nie jestem podobna do nikogo i to mnie najbardziej boli. Nie potrafię w sobie znaleźć nic z rodziców.

- Brawo, Paul – gratuluję mu, a Langdon wkłada mi na głowę ten magiczny kapelusz.

- Hm… – rozlega się w mojej głowie – Co my tu mamy? Sprytna i wyniosła jak Ślizgon, ale i lojalna oraz szczera jak Puchon. Zarówno inteligentna, co jest cechą Ravenclawu, ale też odważna jak Gryfon. Bardzo ciężki wybór. W twoim życiu było wiele smutku, co utwierdziło cię w twoich przekonaniach. Trzymasz się na uboczu, ale jesteś bardzo silna. Drzemie w tobie wielka moc, którą trzeba należycie ukształtować. Hm… Ciężki wybór.

Tiara na chwilę cichnie, a mi się wydaje, że mijają wieki zanim znów się odzywa.

- Może mi powiesz, gdzie chciałabyś trafić.

Tym mnie zupełnie zaskakuje. Nie sądziłam, że mam wolną rękę odnośnie mojego przyszłego domu. Niespodziewanie w moim umyśle słyszę słowa Jamesa: „Bądź sobą". Czy wiedział, że stanę przed takim wyborem? Nie jestem pewna, ale postanawiam mu zaufać.

Zastanawiam się nad Ravenclawem. Mój brat tam trafił, a ja nie chciałabym się z nim rozstawać. Jednak z drugiej strony jest jeszcze Florence i wiem, że ona potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Paul sobie poradzi. Wychowałam go tak, by odnalazł się w każdym środowisku. Z resztą on szybko znajdzie przyjaciół, jestem tego pewna. Natomiast Flo nie ma nikogo. Bardzo polubiłam tą zwariowaną blondynkę. Nie znamy się dobrze, ale chciałabym to zmienić. Zaintrygowała mnie ta istotka. Jednak, jeżeli pójdę do Gryffindoru będę musiała znosić widok Pottera. _Ale to on poradził ci być sobą, _odzywa się moja podświadomość, a ja próbuję ją zagłuszyć. Niestety bezskutecznie. Już znam odpowiedź.

– Doświadczyłaś już wiele cierpienia – mówi znów tiara – Teraz czeka cię wiele wyzwań, z którymi musisz sobie poradzić, a do tego potrzebujesz przyjaciół.

- Dlatego Florence – odrzekam.

- Nie, dlatego Gryffindor – poprawia mnie, po czym wykrzykuje głośne „GRYFFINDOR" i więcej już jej nie słyszę.

Jeszcze przez chwilę siedzę na krześle, dokładnie analizując słowa tej zwariowanej czapki. Niestety nie znajduję żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia jej odpowiedzi, więc wstaję i patrzę w zszokowane, niebieskie oczy. Oboje jesteśmy zaskoczeni. Nie myślałam, że Paul będzie Krukonem, a on się nie spodziewał mojego przydziału. Ja z resztą również. Ten dzień jest pełen niespodzianek.

- Kolejna Gryfonka – raduje się profesor Longbottom i ledwo się powstrzymuje przed uściskaniem mnie. Tak, zdecydowanie go polubiłam.

- I mamy nowego Krukona – dopowiada profesor Langdon. Teraz widzę na jej ustach lekki uśmiech. Zaraz, zaraz, wróć. Uśmiech?! Czy ta kobieta się uśmiecha? To chyba jest niemożliwe. Widząc moją skonsternowaną minę, nauczycielka odpowiada – Jestem opiekunem Ravenclawu.

Chyba muszę wyglądać idiotycznie, ponieważ Paul szturcha mnie mocno. To trochę przywraca mnie do rzeczywistości i orientuję się, że dyrektor zwraca się do nas.

- Wiem, że macie do mnie wiele pytań, ale nie mogę na nie obecnie odpowiedzieć. Dlatego jeżeli będziecie chcieli, możecie do mnie w każdej chwili przyjść. Najpierw zwróćcie się do waszego opiekuna i poproście o hasło, a później postaram wam się pomóc – kończy z uśmiecham.

Po krótkim pożegnaniu wychodzimy z sali. Profesor Langdon prowadzi mojego brata do Wieży Krukonów, a ja jeszcze szybko się z nim przytulam i życzę mu na ucho powodzenia.

- Rodzice byliby z ciebie dumni – szepczę.

- Z nas wszystkich – odpowiada, a ja powstrzymuję łzy. Przytakuję i odwracam się w stronę nauczyciele Zielarstwa.

- Veronica, tak? – Pyta, a ja tylko kiwam i ruszamy do Wieży Gryffindoru – Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne takie przenosiny, ale jestem pewny, że się tu odnajdziesz. Hogwart jest wspaniały. Na pewno ci się tu spodoba. Może już kogoś poznałaś? A nawet jeśli nie, to teraz masz okazję to zrobić, bo idziemy do Pokoju Wspólnego. – Neville, bo tak go zaczęłam nazywać w myślach, nagle przystaje i odwraca się w moją stronę – A może jesteś głodna?

Na myśl o jedzeniu robi mi się niedobrze. O nie, co się ze mną dzieje? Takie objawy mam tylko przed wielkim załamaniem, a teraz nie może do tego dojść. _To tylko stres_, uspokajam się. _Wszystko będzie dobrze._

- Nie, nie jestem głodna – odpowiadam i kierujemy się w stronę ruchomych schodów. Nie jestem pewna, jak ja sobie poradzę z tak wielką i skomplikowaną szkołą, ale liczę na pomoc Florence. Gdy wreszcie docieramy pod obraz przedstawiający grubą kobietę, zatrzymujemy się.

- To jest wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów – wyjaśnia profesor Longbottom – To jest Gruba Dama. Aby wejść do środka należy podać jej hasło. Na chwilę obecną jest to „świstoklik". Zapamiętaj je i nikomu nie mów. – Przestrzega, po czym przechodzimy przez malowidło.

Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka można powiedzieć, że jest on bardzo przytulny. Znajduje się tu wiele wysiedzianych foteli, kilka stolików i dostawionych do nich krzeseł. W ścianie wbudowany jest duży kominek, przed którym siedzi kilkoro starszych uczniów i zaśmiewają się z czegoś głośno. Kolory, które tu królują to złoto i czerwień. Przeszukuję cały pokój w nadziei, że ujrzę Florence. Siedzi pod oknem i czyta jakąś książkę. Już mam do niej podejść, ale Neville mnie zatrzymuje.

- Hej – woła i wszyscy odwracają głowy w naszą stronę – Oto Veronica Morrison, nowa uczennica i Gryfonka. Przyjmijcie ją ciepło, jak na Hogwartczyków przystało.

Po jego słowach rozlegają się brawa i okrzyki. Stoję niepewnie, a Gryfoni zaczynają zbierać się wokół mnie. Jestem niepewna, co powinnam teraz zrobić, więc stoję lekko zażenowana. Gdy w końcu wszyscy cichną, nauczyciel znów przemawia.

- Teraz już sobie poradzisz. Zostawiam cię, a gdybyś miała jakieś pytania możesz śmiało do mnie przyjść. – Uśmiecha się, po czym życzy wszystkim dobrej nocy i wychodzi.

Nadal jestem ciut skrępowana, ale po chwili podchodzi do mnie Fred i łapie w objęcia.

- Veronica – wykrzykuje i przytula się do mnie – Czyli James jednak wygrał.

- Wygrał? – Dziwię się. Potter w tym czasie przychodzi do nas. Ma na sobie białą koszulkę, podkreślającą jego mięśnie i czarne spodnie, które ładnie wiszą mu na biodrach. To niesprawiedliwe, że ktoś może być równocześnie tak irytujący i przystojny. Bardzo nie podoba mi się to zestawianie.

- Owszem – potwierdza James, wkładając ręce do kieszeni – Wygrałem. Jaka jest moja nagroda?

Już mam mu odpowiedzieć coś bardzo niemiłego, ale Florence ściska mnie mocno.

- Udało ci się, udało ci się – powtarza, wciąż przytulając się do mnie. Kiedy odrywa się ode mnie, pyta – A gdzie jest Paul?

- Młody jest Ravenclawie – odpowiadam i w tym samym momencie słyszę głośne „Nieeee". Odwracam się i widzę zawiedzioną twarz Matta. _No tak,_ przypominam sobie, _quidditch_. Teraz mój brat będzie grał przeciwko Gryfonom, a wiem, że to nic dobrego dla nich. Już w USA był bardzo dobry, a w wakacje ćwiczył z Benem, więc będzie trudnym graczem do pokonania.

- Przykro mi – wzdycham.

- Mnie również – odpowiada Bellamy, po czym mi gratuluje – To co teraz robimy?

- My? – Dziwię się.

- Tak, my – potwierdza Freddie z wielkim uśmiechem – Może ci przedstawimy naszą rodzinę. Co ty na to?

Spoglądam na Florence, a ona uśmiecha się, kiwając głową. Powtarzam ten ruch w stronę Freda i łapię ją za rękę, kiedy chłopak ciągnie mnie w kierunku kominka. Stajemy przed grupką rudych osób. Pierwsza wstaje, jak na mój gust, najstarsza dziewczyna.

- Cześć, jestem Molly Weasley – wyciąga rękę, a ja witam się z nią. Molly jest wysoka, ma długie do ramion, jasnorude włosy i duże, szare oczy. Bardzo ładnie się uśmiecha i widać, że robi to dość często. Na jej szacie widać odznakę z literkami PN.

- Co to znaczy? – Wskazuję na emblemat.

- Jestem Prefektem Naczelnym – odpowiada, a w jej głosie słychać dumę – Jeżeli masz jakiś problem, możesz się do mnie zwrócić.

Następnie wstaje dziewczyna mojego wzrostu. Ma piękną, alabastrową cerę, zgrabny nosek i pełne usta. Długie włosy falami opadają na jej plecy.

- Rose – mówi i pokazuje na chłopaka obok – A to mój młodszy brat, Hugo.

Rodzeństwo ma ciemnorude włosy, piegi i niebieskie oczy, ale zupełnie nie są do siebie podobni. Rose jest bardzo delikatna, natomiast Hugo wydaje się być zwariowany i nieokrzesany. Ich kłótnie muszą być bardzo zabawne.

Następnie przychodzi kolej na Lucy, siostrę Mol. Jest ona podobna do niej. Jak reszta rodziny, jest ruda i ma piegi. Lucy ma szmaragdowe oczy i jest niższa ode mnie. Chwilę z nią rozmawiam, ale przerywa nam najmłodszy uczestnik tego towarzystwa.

- Nazywam się Lily Potter – uśmiecha się szeroko niewielki rudzielec o brązowych oczach. Dziewczyna ma lekko zadarty nosek, na którym jest wiele piegów. Przypominam sobie, że Lily jest wieku Paula, ale jak na trzynastolatkę jest bardzo niska i strasznie chuda. Ale to jej chyba nie przeszkadza w dogadywaniu innym, ponieważ za chwilę wpada w dyskusję z Lucy na temat swojego zachowania. Podczas rozmowy dziewczyna dużo gestykuluje, co przywodzi ma na myśl, Florence, która również ma taki odruch.

Gdy przypominam sobie o blondynce, natychmiast się za nią rozglądam i z niemałym zdziwieniem stwierdzam, że rozmawiam ona z jakimś blondynem. I to nie byle jakim, ale bardzo, bardzo przystojnym. Szybko podchodzę do nich.

- Hej – zagaduję chłopaka.

- Cześć – obdarza mnie seksownym uśmiechem – Jestem Louis Weasley.

_Kolejny Weasley. _Louis nie przypomina reszty swojej rodziny. Jest wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym blondynem o błękitnych oczach. Ma lekko potargane włosy, które w bardzo pociągający sposób opadają mu na czoło. Ma moce rysy twarzy i zniewalający uśmiech.

- Veronica Morrison – przedstawiam się i ledwo udaje mi się utrzymać na nogach.

- Tak, słyszałem. Dość zjawiskowe wejście – śmieje się. Lekko się rumienię na myśl o Neville'u i przedstawieniu, które mi zgotował. Widząc moją rekcję, Florence szeroko otwiera oczy. Chyba się tego nie spodziewała. Ja z resztą również.

- Louis, Louis, kuzynie – nagle wpada między nas najbardziej irytująca osoba na świecie, czyli pieprzony James Potter. Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, on wszędzie się musi wtrącić? Nawet nie mogę sobie spokojnie porozmawiać. Czy on wziął sobie za cel męczenie mnie?

- Cześć, Jamie – wita go blondyn. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że chłopcy mają podobną budowę ciała, tak samo potargane włosy i mocno zarysowaną szczękę. Różnicą są ich włosy i oczy, ale widać między nimi rodzinne podobieństwo.

- Widzę, że poznałeś już naszą drogą Veronicę – patrzy na mnie Potter i uśmiecha się szelmowsko. Mam teraz wielką ochotę zedrzeć mu ten wredny uśmieszek z twarzy. Mierzymy się wzrokiem, a napięcie pomiędzy nami jest wręcz namacalne. Można nawet dostrzec iskry latające między naszymi oczami. Nie wiem, jak długo trwa ta walka, ale wreszcie James odwraca wzrok. W duchu cieszę się z mojej małej wygranej. James pierwszy się poddał.

- Jest już trochę późno – zwraca się do Flo i Louisa – Chyba powinniśmy już iść spać.

- Jest już po dziesiątej – mówi łagodnie panna Clash – Chodź, Vera, pokażę ci naszą sypialnie.

Dziewczyna odwraca się w stronę schodów i kieruje się w lewą stronę. Już mam za nią iść, ale zatrzymuje mnie głos Pottera.

- Dobranoc, piękna.

Nic nie odpowiadam, ale jestem teraz strasznie wkurzona. Szybko przemierzam odległość do dormitoriów dziewczyn i wpadam do pokoju z tabliczką „Rok VI". Prawie natychmiast opadam na łóżko, obok którego stoi mój kufer. Flo tłumaczy mi jeszcze, że mieszkają z nami dwie dziewczyny – Crystal i Marcella. W ekspresowym tempie biorę prysznic i wskakuję do łóżka. Leżąc już spokojnie, zastanawiam się nad dzisiejszym dniem.

Dużo się wydarzyło. Trafiłam do Gryffindoru, a Paul do Ravenclawu. Jutro rozpoczynają się lekcje, a ja boję się, że nie dam rady. Jeszcze babcia jest sama w domu i martwię się o nią. Mam tyle problemów, ale na chwilę obecną największy z nich to James Potter.

Co oznacza ta nasza „gra"? Na czym ona polega? Jestem już zupełnie zagubiona, ale przynajmniej wygrałam tę rundę. W chwili, gdy o tym myślę, dociera do mnie smutna prawda. To nie ja jednak jestem zwycięzcą. To James zdenerwował mnie. Teraz już wiem, o co chodzi w tej bezsensownej zabawie. Należy wyprowadzić przeciwnika z równowagi, a na ten moment wynik przedstawia się następująco: James – 1, Veronica – 0.

* * *

**Zapomniałam dodać tu rozdział, ale wkrótce wrzucę następną notkę. Zapraszam na mojego bloga, gdzie rozdziały pojawiają się częściej niż tu. prisoners - of - dreams. blogspot. com (bez spacji)**

**_Qlibereq ;*_**


	7. Rozdział VI

**Rozdział VI**

**"Nowa w Szkole"**

* * *

Pamiętam wszystko. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół. Tak bardzo chciałabym zapomnieć. Minęło tyle lat, a ja wciąż widzę tą twarz, słyszę te słowa, czuję tan zapach. Nie wiem, jak długo to wszystko trwało. Może sekundę, minutę, godzinę. Dla mnie to wciąż trwa i trwa, i nie ma zamiaru zniknąć. Bardzo chciałabym, aby to był już koniec. Pragnę tego najbardziej na świecie. Nieustannie szukam zakończenia tej fatalnej historii, jednak on nie nadchodzi. Bo wciąż nie potrafię wymazać tego z pamięci. Pamiętam.

* * *

Resztki koszmaru opuszczają mnie, gdy dziewczyna zaczyna nucić jakąś piosenkę. Nie śpiewa ona najgorzej, ale lepiej żeby już przestała. Nie chce mi się wstawać. Bardzo pragnę pospać sobie jeszcze chwileczkę. _Tylko kilka minutek,_ dodaję w myślach i prawie ponownie zapadam w sen. Jednak nie jest mi dane leżeć długo, ponieważ ciche zawodzenia zmienia się w prawdziwe darcie gardła.

- Kurde, Marcy! Zamknij się. – Odzywa się dziewczęcy głos, którego nie rozpoznaję. Po chwili dochodzę do wniosku, że w naszym pokoju są jakieś obce dziewczyny. Na tę myśl natychmiast się wybudzam. Szybko wstaję, przy okazji zrzucając kołdrę na podłogę. Teraz patrzę niepewnym wzrokiem na wysoką, rudowłosą dziewczynę, która jest już ubrana w mundurek z godłem Gryffindoru. Jej zielone oczy są podkreślone czarną kredką, a na ustach ma szminkę.

- W Hogwarcie można się malować? – Wypalam bez zastanowienia. Jak zwykle najpierw mówię, później myślę. Tata już wiele razy powtarzał mi, że nie powinnam się tak zachowywać, ale ja robię to już odruchowo. Jestem strasznie spontaniczna i zwykle udaje mi się wybrnąć z takich dziwnych sytuacji, które często tworzę. Jednak nie tym razem.

Ruda wpatruje się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jest wysoka, zgrabna i bardzo ładna. W tym momencie muszę wyglądać komicznie. Zapewne moje włosy są w ogromnym nieładzie, mam na sobie za duży T-shirt i do tego krótkie, czarne spodenki. W porównaniu z rudym cudem, jestem żałosna.

- Cześć – przedstawiam się w nadziei, że zakończę tą niezręczną sytuację – Jestem Veronica Morrison.

Dziewczyna najpierw ogląda mnie z góry na dół, a ja już jestem pewna, że mam coś na twarzy, po czym wskazuje na mnie swoim krwistoczerwonym paznokciem.

- To ty – stwierdza, a ja zastanawiam się, o co jej chodzi.

- Ja? – Pytam niepewnie.

- Tak, ty – przytakuje z zadowoleniem i odwraca się w stronę ogromnego lustra, wiszącego na ścianie. Zerkam na swoje odbicie, ale nie zauważam niczego dziwnego. Brunetka z niebiesko-szarymi oczami, prawie 170 cm wzrostu, jasna cera, raczej szczupła, figura przeciętna. Podsumowując, nic nadzwyczajnego.

Nagle drzwi do łazienki się otwierają i widzę w nich znaną mi blondynkę. Ma już na sobie szkolne przebranie, a włosy spięła w długi warkocz. W odróżnieniu do rudej, nie ma na sobie ani grama makijażu. Chociaż według mnie nic jej nie potrzeba. Nadal nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak to się dzieje, że jest nielubiana w szkole. Przecież jest taka ładna, a piękni ludzie zwykle są popularni.

Podchodzę do niej szybko, zabierając po drodze ubrania na zmianę. Nie wiem która jest godzina, ale liczę jeszcze na kilka minut spokoju. Obracam się po pokoju, szukając jakiegoś zegarka. Po chwili zauważam kolejne łóżko i w tym momencie odsłaniają się w nim kotary, ukazując moją trzecią współlokatorkę. Dziewczyna obrzuca mnie obojętnym wzrokiem i mówi:

- Cała szkoła aż wrzeszczy od plotek na twój temat.

- CO?! – Prawie krzyczę. Jestem tu mniej niż 24 godziny, nawet lekcje się nie zaczęły, a już Hogwart wie o mnie?! Cholera! Ciekawe, czyja to sprawka? Niech ja tylko dostanę tą osobę w swoje ręce, a pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek miała czelność wypowiedzieć moje imię.

- Spokojnie – natychmiast tłumaczy nieznajoma – Po prostu jesteś nowa i robisz dużą sensację. – Uśmiecha się, po czym dodaje figlarnie. – Szczególnie, że jesteś teraz obiektem zainteresowań Jamesa Pottera. Cały jego fanklub jest nastawiony przeciwko tobie.

- Jesteś jego nową dziewczyną? – Niespodziewanie rudowłosa włącza się do rozmowy. Teraz na czubku głowy ma idealnego koka. I nagle do głowy przychodzi mi absurdalna myśl. Czy James Potter naprawdę chciałby mnie, skoro pod ręką ma takie piękności? Prawie po sekundzie wyrzucam to z mojego umysłu i ponownie skupiam się na dziewczynach.

- Vera i James?! – Śmieje się Florence, która przed minutą do nas dołączyła – Cha, dobry żart. Powinnyście ją zobaczyć, jak go jedzie wzrokiem.

- Naprawdę? – Nie dowierza ruda.

- Tak – odpowiadam lekko skrępowana. _Czy żadna dziewczyna jak dotąd nie postawiła się temu idiocie?_

- Och – klepie się w czoło ten marchewkowy anioł – A tak poza tym, to jestem Marcella Anderson, a to jest Crystal Snow – wskazuje na koleżankę na łóżku. Uśmiecham się do niej, a ona odpowiada mi tym samym. Dziewczyna ma ciemne oczy i włosy. Urodą trochę przypomina Azjatkę.

- Pogadałabym jeszcze trochę, ale chyba musimy się pospieszyć. Która jest godzina? – Pytam, a dziewczyny momentalnie patrzą na swoje zegarki.

- Późna – mówi Crystal i obie rzucamy się w stronę łazienki. Chyba mogę zapomnieć o spokojnym poranku.

Pokój Wspólny jest pusty, gdy przez niego przechodzimy. Szybko wchodzimy na korytarz i zaczynamy biec w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Tak jak myślałam, mam problem z trafieniem tam. Te wszystkie korytarze i zaułki są dla mnie jedną wielka niewiadomą. Na szczęście opracowałam już plan. Na początku poproszę Flo lub inne dziewczyny o pomoc w poruszaniu się po zamku. Jeżeli szybko się nie nauczę, to trudno. Jestem uparta i będę tak długo próbować, aż w końcu mi się uda.

Na śniadanie wbiegamy dosłownie w ostatnim momencie. Wielka Sala jest… ogromna. Wiem, mało kreatywne, ale jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Pośrodku pomieszczenia ustawione są cztery stoły, przy których siedzą uczniowie poszczególnych domów. Po lewej stronie jedzą Ślizgoni, obok nich są, Puchoni, następnie Krukoni, a na prawo znajduje się stół Gryfonów. Na końcu sali siedzą nauczyciele. Pośrodku stołu jest dyrektor Delaney. Przez chwilę mu się przyglądam.

Nadal się uśmiecha i radośnie rozmawia z jednym z profesorów. Następnie głośno się śmieją i powracają do jedzenia. Mężczyzna rzuca mi szybkie spojrzenia i wydaje mi się, że puszcza do mnie oko. Zdziwiona jego gestem, odwracam się do Florence. Marcy i Crystal usiadły już ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, więc razem z Flo kieruję się w stronę pierwszych wolnych miejsc. Gdy mamy już siadać, dobiega nas głos.

- Veronica, Florence, chodźcie do nas.

Zaskoczone patrzymy w lewo i z niemałym zdumieniem widzę machającą do nas Molly. Dopiero wczoraj poznałam tę dziewczynę, a ona już chce obok mnie siedzieć. Dla Flo musi to być ogromny szok, ponieważ muszę ją mocno pociągnąć w stronę Weasleyów. Można powiedzieć, że wręcz wrosła w ziemię z zaskoczenia. Podchodzimy do Mol, a ona całuje nas w policzek na powitanie. Nie spodziewałam się tego, dlatego moje policzki robią się różowe.

- Co ja widzą? Czy to rumieńce?

Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach obok mnie musi pojawić się _Potter_, któremu swoją drogą nadal mam ochotę przywalić. Szybko siadam pomiędzy Louisem i Florence i zabieram się do jedzenia.

- Och, James – gani go Molly – Daj już Veronice spokój. To jej pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie. Na pewno bardzo się denerwuje.

- Właśnie – popiera kuzynkę Louis. Uśmiecha się do mnie nieznacznie, a ja spuszczam wzrok. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek widział moją zaczerwienioną twarz. Znów. – Jeżeli będziesz miała jakikolwiek problem, możesz śmiało do mnie przyjść.

- Zapamiętam to sobie – odpowiadam, wciąż nie patrząc wprost na blondyna. Po moich słowach do stolika podchodzą Lily, a zaraz za nią Hugo. Oboje mają niedokładnie zapięte szaty, więc podejrzewam, iż niedawno się obudzili. Chociaż patrząc na ich twarze można stwierdzić, że jeszcze jedną nogą są w królestwie Morfeusza.

- Lilijko – zwraca się do siostry James – Nie widziałaś może naszego kochanego braciszka? Muszę z nim pogadać.

Prawie krztuszę się sokiem dyniowym. _Lilijko?! _Chyba tylko James Potter mógł wymyślić takie przezwisko. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam czegoś równie dziwnego. Owszem, moim braciom również się zdarza nazwać mnie trochę nienormalnie. Zazwyczaj mówią do mnie Vera, czasem młoda, Vi lub Nica, ale bywa też znacznie gorzej. Jednak Lilijki chyba nic nie przebije. Chociaż, gdyby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, Ben i Paul potrafią być wyjątkowo kreatywni.

Na myśl o młodszym bracie, odwracam się w poszukiwaniu nowego Krukona. Przeszukuję całe pomieszczenie, lecz nigdzie nie dostrzegam najmłodszego Morrisona. Mam nadzieję, że już poszedł na lekcje i nie zaspał tak jak ja.

Wracam do jedzenia i przysłuchiwania się dyskusji Weasleyów i Potterów. Rozmawiają o jakimś Albusie. Wracam pamięciom do rozmowy z Florence w pociągu, podczas której mówiła, że jako jedyny jest w Slytherinie. Zainteresowana tematem, zwracam się do Lily.

- Albus to twój brat, tak?

- Aha, jest w piątej klasie.

- I przyjaźni się z tym dupkiem, Malfoyem. – Dodaje cicho Hugo. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatruję się w chłopaka. _Czy coś mnie ominęło?_

- Hugo – beszta brata Rose – Nie mów tak o Scorpiusie. To bardzo niegrzecznie obrażać kogoś, kogo się nie zna.

- Ja wcale go nie obrażam, tylko stwierdzam fakt. – Odpowiada Hugo i rzuca siostrze wściekłe spojrzenie. _A ja chciałam zobaczyć ich kłótnie,_ wraca do mnie wczorajsza myśl na widok tej dwójki.

- Zaczyna się – wzdycha Louis.

I rzeczywiście zaczyna się. Rodzeństwo zaczyna się kłócić o Scorpiusa Malfoya, kimkolwiek on jest. Lily, James i Fred popierają młodszego Weasleya, natomiast Molly oraz Lucy stoją po stronie Rose. Jedynie ja, Flo i boski blondyn siedzimy cicho. Po chwili Louis wyraźnie ma dosyć wszystkiego i klaszcze w dłonie, chcąc uciszyć swoją rodzinę. Jego próby na nic się nie zdają, a jedynie robią jeszcze większy hałas. Niestety nie mam pomysłu, jak uciszyć Weasleyów, więc cicho w nadziei, że w końcu sami umilkną. _Nadzieja matką głupich_, przebiega mi przez myśl pięć minut później. I w tym momencie dzieje się coś nieoczekiwanego. Florence podnosi się, bierze dwa palce w usta i gwiżdże, uciszając tym wszystkich. Całkowicie zaskoczona działaniem koleżanki, otwieram buzię ze zdziwienia. Blondynka chyba uważa, że kogoś uraziła tym zachowanie, ponieważ natychmiast zaczyna przepraszać.

- Ja nie chciałam, naprawdę. Po prostu to pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy i…

- Spokojnie, Flo. Nic się nie stało. – podchodzi do niej Fred z uśmiechem na twarzy – Co więcej, jesteś pierwszą osobą, której udało się nas uciszyć. To coś wielkiego.

- Praktycznie niemożliwe do wykonania – popiera kuzyna Molly. Blondynka uśmiecha się pod nosem i z powrotem siada obok mnie. Jestem pod wrażeniem jej zachowania. Może jest cicha i zamknięta w sobie, ale na pewno jest odważna.

- No dobra - mówi po chwili Rose – Kończymy już jeść, bo za chwilę mamy lekcje.

Na wspomnienie o lekcjach ściska mi się żołądek. Co jeżeli sobie nie poradzę? W Salem byłam jedną z najlepszych uczennic, ale nie wiem, jak będzie w Hogwarcie. Już wiem, że Transmutacja będzie cholernie trudna, a co jeśli będę miała tak z wszystkimi przedmiotami. Ja przecież wcale nie jestem taka dobra. Gdybym była, trafiłabym do Ravenclawu, a tymczasem Paul tam jest. Ja jestem w Gryffindorze, gdzie ceni się odwagę. A może nawet tu się nie nadaję i wyrzucą mnie ze szkoły przy pierwszej okazji?

Muszę wyglądać naprawdę okropnie, ponieważ Louis patrzy na mnie zatroskanie.

- Vera, wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – odpowiadam mechanicznie. Zamykam na chwilę oczy, by się uspokoić. Po kilku sekundach znów je otwieram i z uśmiechem odpowiadam boskiemu blondynowi. – Trochę denerwuję się lekcjami.

Louis pochyla się w moją stronę, a ja mam małą nadzieję, że mnie pocałuje. _To byłoby takie miłe zacząć lekcje od pocałunku_, myślę. Jednak Weasley zmienia kierunek i przystawia swoje usta do mojego ucha.

- Nie martw, nie jest tak źle – szepcze, a ja wstrzymuję oddech – Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

Odwracam się w jego stronę i patrzę mu w oczy. Tylko centymetry dzielą nasze usta, a ja zastanawiam się, jak by to było całować Louisa Weasleya. Zapewne jest to niesamowite uczucie. Blondyn jest według mnie ideałem. Nie dość, że super przystojny, to jeszcze opiekuńczy i miły. Taki grecki bóg z brytyjskim akcentem. Marzenie każdej dziewczyny.

Moje rozmyślania przerywa pojawienie się jakieś karteczki przed oczami. Całkowicie zdezorientowana wpatruję się w przedmiot przede mną, a następnie w osobę, która go trzyma. I zaskoczenie przemienia się w zdenerwowanie. Jak zwykle James Potter musiał przerwać tą cudowną chwilę. _Czy on kiedykolwiek odczepi się ode mnie?_

- Twój plan lekcji – mówi lodowatym tonem.

- Dziękuję – odpowiadam tak samo, wpatrując się w niego z wściekłością. Nawet lekcje się dobrze nie zaczęły, a on już musi mnie wkurzyć. _Co z nim jest nie tak, do jasnej cholery?!_

- Vera – zaczyna nieśmiało Flo, która chyba jeszcze nie do końca doszła do siebie – Jaką masz pierwszą lekcję?

To zmusza mnie do spojrzenia na karteczkę, a co za tym idzie odwrócenia wzroku od Pottera. Przeglądam mój plan lekcji. Nie przedstawia się on tak źle, jak myślałam.

- Pierwsze mam Eliksiry – odpowiadam spokojnie – A następnie Zaklęcia i Zielarstwo.

- Mam tak samo – zamyśla się Flo, a ja w tym czasie podaje jej kawałek papieru, aby mogła porównać nasze zajęcia. Chwilę później dołącza do nas jeszcze jedna osoba i bez skrępowania podchodzi do blondynki. Spogląda jej przez ramię, a ja zauważam, że dziewczyna cała sztywnieje.

- Mamy podobne plany – patrzy na nas Fred – James i Matt też.

Przenoszę wzrok na Pottera, który chyba ma taką samą minę, jak ja. To będzie długi dzień.

* * *

Nie lubię lochów. Jestem tu dopiero 10 minut, a już mam wielką ochotę ulotnić się z tego miejsca. Najlepiej jak najszybciej. Jednak nie mogę tego zrobić, ponieważ obecnie siedzę na Eliksirach i skupiam się na słowach profesora Rittera.

Jak na moje oko mężczyzna podchodzi już pod osiemdziesiątkę. Lub dziewięćdziesiątkę, po dokładniejszych oględzinach. To niewielki, zgarbiony staruszek z białą brodą i szarymi włosami. Ma czekoladową karnację i twarz przeoraną wieloma zmarszczkami. Pomimo swojego wyglądu, wydaje się być bardzo przyjaznym nauczycielem. Często uśmiecha się do uczniów i rzucił już nawet dwa żarciki. Eliksiry nigdy nie były moją mocną stroną, ale na lekcje profesora Rittera postaram się być przygotowana.

- No dobrze klaso – mówi gardłowym głosem – Kto może mi powiedzieć czym jest wywar żywej śmierci?

Jak na zawołanie w górę wylatuje kilka rąk. Te zajęcia mamy z Krukonami, więc szansa, że ktoś nie będzie znał odpowiedzi jest naprawdę nikła. A co za tym idzie, profesor Ritter być może mnie nie przepyta.

- Panna Martin – staruszek wskazuje na niską brunetkę, która ma na sobie barwy Ravenclawu.

- Wywar żywej śmierci – zaczyna, a ja w tym czasie przyglądam jej się uważnie. Jej wygląd może na to nie wskazuje – mała, drobna i chuda – ale sposób, w jaki się wypowiada jednoznacznie wskazuje na silny charakter. Dziewczyna dużo gestykuluje i opowiada o eliksirze, jakby mówiła o czymś niezwykle fascynującym. Udaje jej się zainteresować nawet mnie, a jest to nie lada wyczyn.

- Dziękuję, panno Martin. Dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu. – Odpowiada nauczyciel, po czym wychodzi zza biurka i przechadza się między uczniami. – A teraz otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie pięćdziesiątej. Tam znajdziecie instrukcje, jak należy poprawnie wykonać wywar. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jest on dość skomplikowany i większość z was nie wykona go poprawnie, ale będzie to wspaniały początek semestru. – Zaciera ręce i uśmiecha się do nas przyjaźnie – Zaczynajcie i życzę wam powodzenia.

Szybko otwieram książkę na odpowiedniej stronie i zaczynam czytać składniki. Prawie przewracam się na miejscu. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam o tak trudnym eliksirze. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak sobie poradzę z tym zadaniem. Jeżeli wszystkie lekcje będą tak wyglądać, to chyba nie otrzymam Powyżej Oczekiwań, tak jak chciałam.

W tym czasie moja sąsiadka z ławki zdążyła już pójść po składniki i zacząć pracę. Przyglądam jej się przez chwilę i ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że ma ona za dużo ingredientów. Jeszcze raz przeglądam listę, by upewnić się, czy może ja źle przeczytałam.

- Florence – zwracam się cicho do blondynki – Masz za dużo rzeczy.

- Wiem – odpowiada lekko speszona – Te są twoje.

Całkowicie zaskoczona wpatruję się w koleżankę. _Flo właśnie mi pomogła._ Jeszcze przez kilka sekund patrzę na blondynkę, aż w końcu dochodzi do mnie, że powinnam zacząć warzyć wywar. Mam co do tego złe przeczucia.

Pod koniec lekcji profesor Ritter każe nam natychmiast odsunąć się od stanowisk, a on w tym czasie przechadza się pomiędzy ławkami i sprawdza wyniki naszej pracy. Kiedy przechodzi obok stołu Krukonki o nazwisku Martin, chwilę przygląda się jej kociołkowi i mówi:

- Bardzo dobrze, moja droga. Byłaś bardzo blisko, ale na przyszłość dodaj proszę mniej piołunu.

Idzie na koniec klasy, gdzie siedzą Matt, Freddie i Potter. Ocenia każdy z kociołków, po czym wygłasza chłopcom uwagi na temat ich pracy. Jestem zaskoczona, ponieważ nauczyciel pochwala Pottera i mówi, że również był bardzo blisko. To oznacza, że James Potter jest ode mnie lepszy w Eliksirach. Przecież mój wywar ledwo przypomina wywar. W podręczniku jest napisane, że powinien on mieć czarny kolor, a w moim kociołku pływa coś, co ledwo można nazwać ciemnym. To nawet nie jest szare!

Gdy w końcu przychodzi moja kolej mam tak zszargane nerwy scenariuszami, które utworzyły się w mojej głowie, że widząc minę Rittera, prawie mdleję. _On mnie wyrzuci, on mnie wyrzuci,_ wciąż powtarzam, gdy nauczyciel ogląda moje wysiłki sporządzenia eliksiru. Po kilku sekundach, które wydają mi się godzinami, podnosi głowę. Wydaje się być lekko wyprowadzony z równowagi. _Już po mnie!_

- Panna Morrison? – Pyta, a ja przytakuję niezdolna do wydobycia z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. – Całkiem niezła próba, jednak następnym razem dokładniej przeczytaj instrukcję. Jeszcze kilka nieuważnych ruchów różdżką, a stworzyłabyś jeden z najsilniejszych eliksirów.

Na jego słowa podnoszę wzrok i wpatruję się w jego wyblakłe, brązowe tęczówki. _Co ja zrobiłam?!_, krzyczę w myślach. Jeden z najsilniejszych eliksirów, ale jakich? Jednak ważniejsze pytanie to, w jaki sposób do tego doprowadziłam? Zawsze miałam problemy z tym przedmiotem, lecz pierwszy raz słyszę takie słowa. Nie rozumiem, co przed chwilą się stało, więc postanawiam zapomnieć o tym incydencie. _To pewnie przez przypadek._

- No dobrze – teraz zwraca się do Florence – Co my tu mamy? – Rzuca okiem na dzieło blondynki, po czym zaczyna bić brawo. Teraz jestem bardzo zaciekawiona. Zerkam do kociołka i natychmiast się uśmiecham. Nawet ja potrafię rozpoznać należycie przygotowany wywar żywej śmierci.

- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru – oznajmia nauczyciel – Nie wiedziałem, że jest pani taka zdolna, panno Clash.

- Och, to nic takiego – rumieni się jasnowłosa.

- Każdy talent należy odpowiednio wykorzystać. – Odpowiada mężczyzna i kończy lekcje.

Szybko zbieram swoje rzeczy i czekam przed klasą na Flo aż ona zrobi to samo. Gdy już ma wyjść z sali, profesor Ritter zatrzymuje ją jeszcze na chwile. Zrezygnowana opieram się o ścianę obok drzwi, zastanawiając się nad tym, co tak właściwie się stało na lekcji.

Zrobiłam błędnie wywar, ale na domiar złego, zrobiłam bardzo silny wywar. Nie mam pojęcia jaki. Za to mojej blond koleżance udało się poprawnie przygotować eliksir. Nie wiedziałam, że jest ona taka dobra. Ciekawe, czy jeszcze ma jakieś nieodkryte talenty?

Jestem tak zagłębiona w rozmyślaniach, że nawet nie zauważam jeszcze jednej osoby. Dopiero, gdy się odzywa, udaje mi się powrócić do rzeczywistości.

- A więc Veronica Morrison, tak? – Pyta Potter, po czym wkłada ręce w kieszenie swoich spodni. Rzuca mi uśmiech, na którego widok pewnie wszystkie dziewczyny mdleją. Jednak ja nie jestem jak reszta i nie działa on na mnie.

- Tak – odpowiadam ostrożnie. _Czy on coś planuje?_ – I co z tego?

- Nic, nic. – Wzrusza ramionami i patrzy na mnie niewinnie. Teraz już jestem pewna, że knuje coś niedobrego. – Ładne nazwisko.

- Słucham? – Tego się nie spodziewałam. Wpatruję się w chłopaka szeroko otwartymi oczami i zastanawiam się, o co mu chodzi.

- Spokojnie. Tylko mówię, że to dość znane nazwisko.

- Tak? – Pytam wyzywająco – Ciekawe gdzie?

James patrzy na mnie zza lekko przymrużonych powiek. Widać, że jest już lekko poirytowany. Jednak ja nie mam zamiaru odpuścić. On prowadzi w tej bezsensownej grze, a ja bardzo nie lubię przegrywać. Dlatego nie odpuszczę mu. Nawet teraz.

- Wiesz, ja staram się być dla ciebie miły, a ty od razu na mnie naskakujesz.

- Czyli to wszystko moja wina, tak? – Obruszam się.

Potter już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerywa mu pojawienie się Florence. Dziewczyna wygląda na dość zaskoczoną, lecz na nasz widok aż przystaje.

- Veronica? James? – Patrzy po kolei na nas – Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – od razu mówię – Potter właśnie miał już sobie pójść.

Patrzę na niego znacząco, a on odpowiada mi tym samy. Teraz to ja wygram. Nie poddam się i nawet już wiem, jak powinnam z nim postępować.

- To jeszcze nie koniec – szepcze mi do ucha, gdy przechodzi obok mnie.

- Och, jestem tego pewna. – Patrzę na niego pewna siebie – Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam.

Jego wyraz twarzy nie zdradza wiele, ale oczy mówią wystarczająco dużo. Z nich mogę wyczytać tylko jedno – szok i niedowierzanie. A to oznacza dla mnie jedno. Wygrałam to spotkanie.

* * *

- Na moich lekcjach nie będę tolerować lenistwa i niesubordynacji. Jeżeli macie zamiar się obijać, to równie dobrze możecie teraz wyjść i więcej się tu nie pokazywać.

Profesor Constance Peters przeraża mnie jak nikt. Jeszcze nie spotkałam się z osobą tak surową. Samym wyrazem twarzy może przestraszyć człowieka na śmierć. Zwykle nie mam problemów z Zaklęciami, ale obawiam się, że u niej dostanę same Trolle. A tego naprawdę nie chcę. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak ja przetrwam te lekcje. Przecież ja nawet boję się mrugnąć!

- W tym roku zaczniemy zajmować się zaklęciami niewerbalnymi – ciągnie nauczycielka – Kto może mi powiedzieć, jakie to zaklęcia?

Niestety chyba wszyscy są przerażeni, ponieważ nikt nie podnosi ręki. I jak na moje nieszczęście, wzrok profesor Peters spada akurat na mnie. Czuję się tak, jakby ktoś właśnie powiedział mi, że za złą odpowiedź zginę. Chociaż po dokładnym zastanowieniu się, tak właśnie jest.

- Może ty dziecko powiesz mi, czym są zaklęcia niewerbalne?

W mózgu mam pustkę. Oczywiście to pytanie nie jest trudne, lecz pod spojrzeniem nauczycielki cała moja wiedzy wyparowuje. Chwile zajmuje mi dojście do siebie, ale nadal nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Kobieta pochyla się nade mną, a ja spuszczam głowę i wpatruję się w podłogę.

- W takim razie, możesz stąd wyjść. Nie znasz odpowiedzi na najprostsze pytanie. – Odwraca się do mnie plecami, ale ja widzę pogardę w kącikach jej oczu. – Mogłaś przynajmniej wyjść wcześniej, gdy mówiłam o nieudacznikach.

Te słowa mnie otrzeźwiają. _Czy ona właśnie nazwała mnie nieudacznikiem? _Wstaję z krzesła, ale nie ruszam się. Jedynie ciskam błyskawicami w kobietę. Jestem całkowicie wyprowadzona z równowagi, więc nie wiem, co dokładnie robię. Zanim zdążę wszystko dokładnie przeanalizować, moje usta same się otwierają i wypływają z nich słowa:

- Zaklęcia niewerbalne to takie, które używa się bez wypowiedzenia inkantacji na głos. Praktykowanie tego typu zaklęć jest bardzo trudne i wymaga wielu ćwiczeń, koncentracji oraz samodyscypliny.

Czuję na sobie wzrok całej klasy. Raczej nikt się nie spodziewał, że postawię się Constance Peters. Szczerze powiedziawszy, sama nie wiedziałam, że jestem do tego zdolna. To moja nadszarpnięta duma dała o sobie znać i poruszyła umysł do działania. Dlatego teraz stoję na środku klasy i patrzę śmiało na nauczycielkę zaklęć.

Wygląd kobiety jest równie przerażający, co charakter. Ma blond włosy spięte z tyłu w wymyślny sposób, figurę starszej kobiety i usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę. Jej twarz nie zdradza wiele emocji poza niezadowoleniem i rozczarowaniem. Nie wiem, czy wygląda tak tylko na lekcjach, czy jest taka cały czas. Zupełnie jakby była niezadowolona z tego, co widzi. Być może patrząc na mnie ma takie wrażenie.

- Skoro tak, to może zademonstrujesz nam jakieś zaklęcie niewerbalne? – Mówi, a na jej różowych ustach gra nieznaczny uśmiech zadowolenia. Jest pewna, że mi się nie uda.

_Ja ci jeszcze pokażę, ty krowo_, myślę i celuję różdżką w Pottera, który zdążył już zacząć rozmowę z Fredem. _SILLENCIO, _krzyczę w umyśle, a brunet natychmiast cichnie. Przez chwile otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak nic się z nich nie wydobywa. Lekko przerażony patrzy to na mnie, to na nauczycielkę. Teraz również i ja odwracam wzrok w jej stronę. Kobieta najpierw bacznie mi się przygląda, po czym unosi różdżkę w stronę Jamesa. Po sekundzie chłopak znów może mówić.

- Co to było? – Pyta lekko zdenerwowany.

- Twoja koleżanka użyła Sillencio w postaci niewerbalnej. – Odpowiada spokojnie Peters, po czym powraca do zgorzkniałej wersji siebie. - Gdybyś uważał Potter, może zrozumiałbyś, że gdy ktoś w ciebie celuje różdżką, to nie robi tego dla zabawy.

Słysząc to, kąciki moich ust lekko drgają. Najwyraźniej nie tylko ja dogryzam Jamesowi Potterowi. _Może jednak pomyliłam się co do profesor Peters? _Po jej następnych słowach całkowicie osłupiałam.

- Bardzo dobrze, panno…

- Morrison. Veronica Morrison – szybko dopowiadam.

- Gratuluję, Veronico. Dzięki tobie Gryffindor zyskuje dziesięć punktów.

Uśmiecham się szeroko na tę wiadomość. Natomiast reszta uczniów siedzi w ławkach z szeroko otwartymi buziami. Podejrzewam, że jest to wynik mojego zachowania. Raczej nikt nie kwestionuje słowa Constance Peters. Być może Zaklęcia nie będą aż takie złe, jak mi się wcześniej wydawało.

- Na zadanie macie napisać esej na temat zaklęć niewerbalnych na następne zajęcia. Ma on mieć co najmniej osiem stóp długości. – Na tę wiadomość całej klasie powraca zdolność rozumowania i wszyscy wzdychają z niezadowolenia. Po uciszeniu uczniów, co robi przy pomocy wzroku mrożącego krew w żyłach, kobieta nieznacznie spogląda na mnie. – W tym wypadku nawet panna Morrison nie uratuje was od tego.

Lekko zawstydzona, a równocześnie uradowana jej uwagą, siadam obok Flo. Blondynka bacznie mi się przygląda. Już ma coś do mnie powiedzieć, lecz milknie. Podejrzewam, że boi się nauczycielki Zaklęć, więc postanawia siedzieć cicho. Idę w jej ślady i do końca lekcji nie odzywam się. Pod koniec zajęć profesor przypomina nam o zadaniu i wygania nas z klasy. Wychodzę z sali i prawie natychmiast zostają przyparta do ściany przez pannę Clash.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażałaś?! Czy ty wiesz, że ona mogła cię wyrzucić za takie zachowanie?! – Prawie krzyczy, więc staram się ją uspokoić.

- Florence, nic się nie stało. To tylko jedno zaklęcie.

- Ona ma rację, Veronica – popiera dziewczynę Potter, który pojawia się z nie wiadomo skąd. Za nim stoją Fred i Matt. Cała czwórka patrzy na mnie z naganą. Najwyraźniej naprawdę zrobiłam coś głupiego.

- Hej, ale przecież do niczego nie doszło. Nie wiem, dlaczego się wszyscy martwicie.

- Bo Kapitan Hak* mógł cię wyrzucić ze szkoły! – Oburza się Freddie, a ja zaczynam się śmiać.

- Kapitan Hak, serio? – Pytam, a ich poważne miny jeszcze bardziej mnie rozśmieszają. Gdy w końcu udaje mi się uspokoić, Flo pociąga mnie za sobą. Wychodzimy na dwór i kierujemy się w stronę jednej z cieplarni. Widzę, że chłopcy idą za nami, ale już nie protestuję. Zapewne mamy lekcje razem. _Znów! _Wszyscy milczą, więc postanawiam przerwać ciszę.

- Czyli Peters nazywacie Kapitanem Hakiem, tak?

- Piotrusiem Panem* przecież jej nie nazwiemy. – Odpowiada Matt, a ja chichoczę. Po dokładnym zastanowieniu do tej nauczycielki rzeczywiście bardziej pasuje Kapitan Hak niż jego śmiertelny wróg, mały Piotruś. Nagle przed oczami staje mi zabawna wizja, na której widok cichutko się śmieję.

- Co się stało? – Pyta Fred.

- Nic, nic. – Szybko odpowiadam – Ale wyobraziłam sobie Peters przebraną za Hak.

Wszyscy się śmiejemy, gdy wchodzimy na Zielarstwo. Na szczęście nauczycielem tego przedmiotu jest Neville, więc niespecjalnie się stresuję. Zresztą lekcje Longbottoma okazują się ciekawe i niezwykle luźne. Nie jest on tak wymagający jak Ritter, ani przerażający jak Peters. Uczniowie mogą między sobą rozmawiać pod warunkiem, że będą się skupiać na zadaniach. Szkoda, że tylko Zielarstwo tak wygląda.

Później wraz z Flo udaję się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Sądzę, że nasze miejsca ze śniadania były tylko tymczasowe, więc kierujemy się na koniec stołu, gdzie, jak się już zdążyłam dowiedzieć, blondynka zwykle siedzi sama.

Na początku myślałam, że opowieści Florence, odnośnie jej traktowania, są jedynie wybujałymi wyobrażeniami, ale po spędzeniu kilku lekcji z nią zauważyłam dziwne spojrzenia rzucane w naszym kierunku. Szczególnie były one widoczne wtedy, gdy podchodzili do nas Potter, Matt lub Freddie. Nie rozumiem, co Flo takiego zrobiła, że wszyscy uciekają od niej, jak od trędowatej. Przecież ona jest bardzo miła, a w dodatku ładna. Chyba tylko ślepy by tego nie zauważył. Muszę ją o to kiedyś zapytać. Zapewne wspomnę wtedy również coś o Fredzie, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy się pojawia, jasnowłosa nagle cichnie i spuszcza głowę. Na pewno nie porzucę tego tematu.

Właśnie przechodzimy obok całego klanu Weasleyów, gdy podchodzi do nas Rose.

- Hej, dziewczyny. Nie przysiądziecie się do nas?

Wraz z Florence patrzymy po sobie. Ona chyba jest nadal zawstydzona sytuacją z rana, a przecież nie powinna. Już widzę, że chce odmówić, więc biorę sprawy w swoje ręce.

- Jasne – odpowiadam i znacząco patrzę na blond koleżankę. Wzrokiem nakazuję jej się nie bać. Ona delikatnie przytakuje i siada obok mnie.

Jak zwykle cała rodzinka się kłóci. Teraz już nawet nie chce mi się doszukiwać powodu tego harmidru. Nawet nikt nie zauważa naszego przybycia, więc zaczynam nakładać sobie na talerz jedzenie. Po kilku minutach zauważam coś niezwykle dziwnego – Weasleyowie się uspokoili. Podnoszę wzrok, a wszyscy wpatrują się we mnie. Od razu dochodzę do wniosku, że mam coś na twarzy. Szybko przecieram twarz serwetką, ale to nie pomaga.

- No co? – Pytam lekko poirytowana.

- Eee… Nica? – Słyszę za sobą i natychmiast rozpoznaję głos starszego brata.

- Ben? – Dziwię się – Co ty tu robisz?

- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, co u ciebie. – Przygląda mi się przez chwilę. – Słyszałem, że zrobiłaś lekkie zamieszanie na Zaklęciach.

_No oczywiście. Nadopiekuńczy brat! _Przewracam oczami i patrzę na bruneta z poirytowaniem.

- A czy ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś siedzieć z innymi nauczycielami?

Na moją uwagę Ben lekko się cofa. Chyba teraz do niego dochodzą konsekwencje jego zachowania. Jednak postanawia zignorować moją próbę zmiany tematu. _A niech to!_

- To już nie twój problem, młoda. – Warczy – Napisałaś do babci?

- Nie, zrobię to po lekcjach. – Mówię takim samym tonem. Powinien wiedzieć, że o tak ważnej rzeczy na pewno nie zapomnę. To mnie całkowicie denerwuje. – Może już sobie pójdziesz, co? Pomęczyłeś już Paula czy w planach masz tylko mnie?

Ben mierzy mnie od stóp do głów, po czym odwraca się. Wiem, że niepotrzebnie go zdenerwowałam, ale nie powinien wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy. Chciał dobrze, rozumiem to, lecz powinien mi pozwolić rozwiązać swoje problemy po swojemu. Jednak on jest moim starszym bratem, więc raczej nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Zawsze będzie się o mnie troszczył. Jak to starsi bracia mają w zwyczaju.

- Kto to był? – Pyta zafascynowana Lily.

- Nasz nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – odpiera obojętnie Molly.

- I mój starszy brat. – Dopowiadam.

- Ile on ma lat? – Docieka Lily.

- Dwadzieścia trzy – mamroczę.

- A po co ci to wiedzieć? – Pyta podejrzliwie James.

- Tak na wszelki wypadek – mruga do mnie ruda, a ja śmieję się z jej iluzji.

- Lily! – Mówi groźnie Potter. _Starsi bracia nigdy nie odpuszczają, _stwierdzam, widząc reakcję Jamesa.

Teraz rodzeństwo zaczyna się kłócić o to, że Lily jest za mała na umawianie się z kimkolwiek. Wtedy trzynastolatka mówi, że chłopakowi to nie przeszkadzało i w trzeciej klasie też się umawiał z dziewczynami. Ostatecznie Molly ucisza Potterów i przy stoliku zapada grobowa cisza, która trwa jeszcze przez kilka minut, ponieważ James postanawia ją przerwać.

- Czyli teraz nazywamy cię Nica? – Śmieje się ze mnie chłopak.

- Uważaj James, żebyśmy do ciebie nie zaczęli mówić tak, jak kazałeś siebie nazywać, gdy miałeś pięć lat. – Przestrzega go Louis – Zaraz jak to było?

- Kapitan Jimbo – mówi natychmiast Mol i wszyscy wpadamy w niepohamowany śmiech, a James jedynie patrzy z politowaniem na kuzynostwo.

- Dzięki wielkie.

* * *

Wiedziałam, że w końcu będę musiała rozstać się z Florence. Moją ostatnią lekcją w środę jest Alchemia. W tym czasie blondynka idzie na Astronomię wraz z Fredem, a Matt ma Starożytne Runy. Dlatego teraz samotnie idę w stronę odpowiedniej klasy. Gdyby Flo nie przedstawiła mi dokładnie drogi, pewnie zgubiłabym się już co najmniej piętnaście razy. Chociaż w ostateczności i tak się gubię. Niestety jest już po dzwonku, więc zupełnie nie wiem, co mam robić. Przez chwilę szwendam się w nadziei, że jakimś cudem znajdę właściwą klasę. Jednak to nic nie daje. Opieram się o ścianę i mam wielką ochotę walnąć się w głowę za nieostrożność. To wszystko przez Ala i Scorpa.

Jak zwykle zaciekawiona tematem ze śniadania, namówiłam Rose, by poznała mnie z nimi. Albus Potter to dość wysoki, chudy chłopak o potarganych, czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Lily powiedziała mi, że jej brat to kopia ich ojca, tyle że Al nie nosi okularów. Chłopak wydaje się być bardzo miły i rozważny, czyli całkowite przeciwieństwo wrednego i porywczego Jamesa. Albus jest strasznie słodki i jestem pewna, że kilka dziewczyn wzdycha do niego. Szczególnie, że gra w quidditcha na pozycji ścigającego.

Natomiast Scorpius jest wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym blondynem o szarych oczach. Ma odstające kości policzkowe, co dodaje mu uroku. Chłopak jest bardzo przystojny. Oczywiście nie aż tak jak niektórzy Gryfoni, ale zapewne też ma swój fanklub. Nie znam go wystarczająco dobrze, ale sprawia wrażenie bardzo pewnego siebie i aroganckiego. Na pewno nie jest dupkiem, jak określił go Hugo, ale jest troszeczkę zarozumiały. On również jest w drużynie Ślizgonów i gra tam jako szukający.

Jednak na pewno mogę powiedzieć, że towarzystwo Ala i Scorpa dobrze wpływa na cichą i spokojną Rose. Przy chłopakach dziewczyna rozluźnia się, lecz nie zapomina głowy. Nadal jest rozważna, ale staje się bardziej wylewana. Zaczyna tak dużo gadać, że chłopcy muszą często ją uciszać. Kilka razy przekomarzała się ze Scorpiusem i próbowała mu udowodnić, że to ona ma rację. W ostateczności biednego chłopaka uratował dzwonek. I teraz przez własną głupotę siedzę pod ścianą, zastanawiając się, co powinnam zrobić.

Na moje szczęście lub nieszczęście, tego jeszcze nie wiem, nie jestem jedyną osoba, która spóźniła się na zajęcia. W moim kierunku biegnie wysoka postać z niedokładnie zapiętymi szatami. Z daleka go nie poznaję, ale w miarę jak się zbliża, rozpoznaję Jamesa Pottera. Podnoszę się z podłogi i podchodzę do chłopaka.

- Potter, gdzie jest Alchemia?

- Ty też chodzisz na te zajęcia? – Dziwi się. Przytakuję, a chłopak bierze mnie za rękę i ciągnie w stronę odpowiedniego korytarza. Po chwili skręcamy w prawo i pędem wpadamy do sali.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach orientuję się, że wszyscy gapią się na nas. Zapewne musi to wyglądać dość dwuznacznie. Oboje zdyszani, trzymamy się za ręce, a w dodatku Potter nie jest poprawnie ubrany. Na myśl o tym wszystkim, szybko wyrywam dłoń z uścisku Pottera. Teraz patrzę na nauczycielkę.

- Bardzo przepraszam, ale zgubiliśmy się. Jestem tu nowa i…

- Dobrze, dobrze, wystarczy. Siadajcie – ucisza nas, a ja ledwo powstrzymuję się od przekleństwa. Jedyne wolne miejsca to ławka dla dwóch osób na końcu klasy. Patrzę na Pottera, a on robi to samo. W jednej kwestii się zgadzamy – nie chcemy siedzieć razem. Ale nie możemy teraz nic zrobić, więc z ciężkim sercem siadamy obok siebie.

- Zanim mi przerwano – mówi nauczycielka, opierając się o mahoniowe biurko – Omawiałam zasady panujące na lekcjach. Oczywiście u mnie będą zarówno zajęcia praktyczne, jak i teoretyczne. Prosiłabym także o nie spóźnianie się na zajęcia – tu patrzy w naszą stronę – I nie zmieniajcie już swoich miejsc.

- A czy my możemy się z kimś zamienić? – Wyrywa się Potter. Dobrze go rozumiem, bo nie uśmiecha mi się praca z Jamesa przez cały rok. Ja ledwo wytrzymam z nim jedną lekcję, a co dopiero dziesięć miesięcy.

- Nie, nie możecie. – Odpowiada spokojnie nauczycielka, a jej wzrok ląduje na mnie. Mam wrażenie, że kobieta bacznie mi się przygląda. Jednak nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego to robi.

- Ale my nie mieliśmy szansy wybrać sobie miejsca. – Ciągnie Potter.

- Dlatego was nie ukażę za spóźnienie. - Odpowiada i splata ręce na piersi - Za to jedynie będziecie razem pracować.

- Nie! – Oburza się chłopak.

- Koniec dyskusji, panie Potter. Gdybyś się nie spóźnił, to może mógłbyś siedzieć z kim chcesz. Jednak tak się nie stało i do końca roku pracujesz z Veronicą.

_Skąd ona zna moje imię?_, dziwię się natychmiast. Przecież jej się nie przedstawiałam. Ja nawet nie znam jej nazwiska. W takim razie jakim cudem ona wie, jak się nazywam. Pierwsza odpowiedź, jaka przychodzi mi do głowy, to Ben. Może rozmawiał z nauczycielką o swojej siostrze? Jednak później uderza mnie absurdalność tej myśli. _Po co mój starszy brat miałby rozmawiać z jakąś obcą kobietą o mnie? _Postanawiam zapytać się nauczycielki po lekcjach o to wszystko.

Po mowie wprowadzającej, profesor Priscilla Silverline zaczyna tłumaczyć nam znaczenie kilku ważnych narzędzi, których będziemy używać podczas zajęć. Opowiada nam również, jaki mamy plan zajęć, a mnie przechodzą ciarki, bo przypominają mi się te wieczory, kiedy to mama mówiła nam o swoich badaniach.

Siadaliśmy wtedy wszyscy przed kominkiem i z wielkim zainteresowaniem słuchaliśmy o wynikach, do jakich dochodziła. Czasem denerwowała się, że nie zauważyła pewnych rzeczy wcześniej, a tata mówił jej, że już się starzeje. W takich momentach zaczynali sobie dogryzać, a my śmialiśmy się z ich uwag. To jedne z najpiękniejszych wspomnień z dzieciństwa, jakie posiadam. Szkoda, że już tylko wspomnienia.

Pod koniec lekcji dzieje się coś nieoczekiwanego – profesor Silverline każe mi zostać jeszcze chwilę w klasie. Całkowicie zaskoczona pakuję swoje rzeczy i z niepokojem przyglądam się nauczycielce. Nie wyróżnia się ona niczym wyjątkowym – blondynka średniego wzrostu – ale jest w niej coś jeszcze. Na razie nie wiem, co ale obiecuję sobie to zbadać.

Niepewnie podchodzę do biurka, przy którym siedzi nauczycielka. Właśnie kończy coś pisać, więc postanawiam zaczekać. Gdy kończy pracę, przemawia niepewnym głosem.

- Veronico, zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię do siebie wezwałam. – Przytakuję i patrzę w niebieskie oczy profesor Silverline. Próbuję coś wyczytać z jej twarzy, ale nie udaje mi się to. Kobieta ma zaciśnięte usta, zupełnie jakby walczyła sama ze sobą.

- Czego pani ode mnie chce? – Najwyraźniej nauczycielka nie umie się zdecydować, czy ma ze mną rozmawiać, więc sama decyduję. Jednak jej odpowiedź nie tyle co mnie szokuje, a nawet lekko przeraża. W życiu bym się tego nie spodziewała. I może gdybym wtedy nie była taka przestraszona, uniknęłabym później wielu kłopotów.

- Veronico, znałam twoją matkę.

* * *

*Nazwisko "Peters" jest podobne do imienia "Peter" (ang. Piotr), dlatego uczniowie nazywają nauczycielkę zaklęć "Kapitan Hak". Jest to słynnym przeciwnik Piotrusia Pana (ang. Peter Pan) z powieści Jamesa Matthew Barriego. (przyp. aut.)

* * *

**Jak zwykle zapraszam na mojego bloga, gdzie jest więcej rozdziałów i ogólnie jest ciekawiej! Jedynie prosiłabym tutaj o jakieś komentarze, ponieważ nie wiem, czy powinnam tu dodawać nowe notki...**

**_Qlibereq :*_**


	8. Rozdział VII

**Rozdział VII**

**"Za Błękitnymi Oczami Kryje Się Prawda"**

* * *

Szok. To właśnie przeżywała w tamtej chwili Veronica. Głos uwiązł jej w gardle i nie potrafiła wypowiedzieć spokojnie ani jednego słowa. Nie tego się spodziewała. Wcześniej trochę obawiała się, że nauczycielka zruga ją za spóźnienie, może nawet da szlaban, lecz to zupełnie ją zaskoczyło. Nagle zaczęła zastanawiać się nad sensem tego zdania. „_Znałam twoją matkę. Znałam twoją matkę. Znałam twoją matkę…_", powtarzała wciąż i wciąż jak mantrę. Co tak naprawdę to dla niej oznaczało? Priscilla Silverline miała kontakt z Anastasią Morrison, ale w jaki sposób ją znała? Pracowały razem, były przyjaciółkami, czy może wrogami? Słowo „znać" mało teraz zupełnie inny wydźwięk.

Przez chwilę jeszcze myślała, jakiej odpowiedzi powinna udzielić, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. _Co powinnam teraz zrobić?_ - namyślała się. Nagle szok gdzieś zaniknął i pojawiało się przerażenie. Niewyobrażalny strach przed tym, co nauczycielka mogła wiedzieć. Jej matka w końcu została oskarżona o stosowanie czarnej magii. A co jeżeli to prawda? Ostatecznie okaże się, że Anastasia maczała palce w tej okropnej dziedzinie, a Vera tak bardzo nie chciała w to wierzyć. Pragnęła zachować wspomnienie tej pięknej, uśmiechniętej i idealnej brunetki, którą nazywała mamusią. Każde dziecko idealizuje swoich rodziców, a Veronica nie była wyjątkiem. Dlatego, tak jak szklarz obawia się, że na nieskazitelnym szkle znajdzie rysę, tak ona była zaniepokojona informacjami Silverline, które mogły zniszczyć wszystko, w co wierzyła przez całe dzieciństwo. Czy jest gotowa na spotkanie z rzeczywistość? Na to również nie znała odpowiedzi.

- Na pewno masz wiele pytań – odezwała się nauczycielka – Postaram się na wszystkie odpowiedzieć. Byłyśmy ze sobą dość blisko, więc…

Nie kończy zdania, a Verę po raz kolejny ogarniają wątpliwości. _Przynajmniej wiadomo, że były przyjaciółkami_, pomyślała, ale to nie pomogło w znalezieniu rozwiązania tej dziwnej sytuacji. Czy naprawdę chciała znać prawdę? O mamie, jej śmierci i swoich dziecięcych latach? Była na to gotowa? Gdzieś w zakamarkach jej umysłu pojawiła się odpowiedź, ale nie wiedziała, jak ona brzmi. Tylko gdzieś zamigotała, jednak musi trochę popracować, aby ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. Nagle wpadła na pomysł.

- Czy mogłybyśmy jeszcze do tego wrócić później? Może się spotkamy po lekcjach? – Zaproponowała dziewczyna.

- Oczywiście – odparła natychmiast kobieta, a na jej twarzy pojawiła się ulga. Najwyraźniej ta rozmowa nie należy do najłatwiejszych. – Co ty na to, aby spotkać się w sobotę? Możesz do mnie przyjść po południu. Pasuje ci?

- Tak, sobota jest okej – odpowiedziała dziewczyna obojętnie.

Veronica chwilę wpatrywała się w blondynkę siedzącą naprzeciw, ale nie zauważyła niczego nadzwyczajnego. Zwykła kobieta po czterdziestce, jasne włosy, niebieskie oczy, chuda, kościste policzki, przyjazny uśmiech, gdzieniegdzie zmarszczki. Podobnie mogłaby teraz wyglądać Ana Morrison. Po tym stwierdzeniu, brunetka odwróciła się w stronę drzwi.

- Przepraszam – dodała jeszcze Silverline na sekundę przed tym, jak brunetka miała wyjść z klasy - Zapewne był to dla ciebie niemały szok.

- Tak – poparła ją, mając rękę na klamce – Szok. To właściwe słowo.

I wyszła.

* * *

Idąc samotnie korytarzem, Veronica rozmyślała nad swoją przeszłością. Jeszcze pamiętała te szczęśliwe lata, które przeżyła błogiej nieświadomości, jak wygląda świat, jakie niebezpieczeństwa skrywa. Rodzice zawsze należycie chronili swoje dzieci, aby nie stała się im żadna krzywda. Starannie zbudowali klosz, zwany domem, pod którym trzymali swoje pociechy. Ale zapomnieli, że każde szkło może się rozbić. I to się właśnie z nimi stało – zostali rozbici na miliony kawałków. A to wszystko za sprawą jednego, ale bardzo tragicznego wydarzenia, o którym Veronica wolałaby zapomnieć. Jednak pomimo wielu prób, nadal nie udało jej się wymazać tego z pamięci.

Na samą myśl o tej tragedii, zrobiło jej się słabo. Oparła się o ścianę i spróbowała złapać oddech. Przyszło jej to z niemałym trudem, ale po kilku chwilach uspokoiła się. Przyłożyła rękę do szalejącego serca i powoli osunęła się na podłogę. Powierzchnia była zimna, co w zetknięciu z jej rozpalonym ciałem dało przyjemne ochłodzenie.

Nieczęsto działy się takie sytuacje, jak ta. Zazwyczaj potrafiła poradzić sobie z własnymi problemami i bardzo nie lubiła, gdy ktoś ją poprawiał. Dlatego nakrzyczała na Bena. Jak zwykle musiał być opiekuńczym, starszym bratem. Dobrze wiedziała, że chciał jej tylko pomóc, ale powinien już się nauczyć, że ona zawsze daje sobie radę. Tylko w krytycznych momentach prosi innych o wsparcie.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Była rozpalona, słabo jej i czuła, że niedługo będzie płakać. Już nawet nie miała pojęcia, z jakiego powodu. Wiedziała natomiast, że niedługo dojdzie do załamania. Czuła, że wszystkie te emocje, które tak w sobie długo tłumiła, wkrótce znajdą ujście. I bardzo bała się tego wybuchu. Dlatego pchana strachem oraz czymś jeszcze, poszła w kierunku gabinetu swojego brata. Nawet nie zatrzymała się, gdy inni uczniowie rzucali w jej stronę dziwne spojrzenia. Dopiero przystała przed drzwiami z napisem: „Profesor Benjamin Morrison, nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią". Chwilę spierała się ze sobą, czy to na pewno dobre wyjście, lecz ostatecznie i tak delikatnie zapukała.

- Proszę – zawołał głos z głębi pomieszczenia.

Veronica delikatnie uchyliła drzwi i weszła do komnaty. Nie była ona specjalnie udekorowana. Wszystkie meble były utrzymane w ciemnych kolorach. Na środku stało mahoniowe biurko, pod ścianą znajdowała się duża szafa, a w niej różne przedmioty, których dziewczyna nie rozpoznała. W pokoju panował półmrok, ponieważ jedynym źródłem światła było okno, a na zewnątrz zbierało się właśnie na deszcz. Dziewczyna podeszła do brata, który siedział na parapecie i beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w widok za szkłem.

- Och, Vera – zauważył ją dopiero, gdy dotknęła jego ramienia. Oczy brata lekko zaszły mgłą, co znaczyło, że intensywnie myślał. Oddzielił się od rzeczywistości i przeniósł się do swojego świata umysłu. Ciekawe, czy ona wyglądała podobnie?

- Cześć, Ben – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – Jak lekcje?

- Dobrze, dobrze. Myślałem, że będzie gorzej. – odpowiedział, a kąciki jego ust lekko się podniosły. Chwilę później spoważniał – Ale na pewno nie po to tu przyszłaś.

Veronica spuściła głowę i wpatrywała się w podłogę. Zupełnie odebrało jej mowę. Cała ta gryffońska odwaga opuściła ją w jednym momencie. Oczywiście, że Ben będzie wiedział, że nie wszystko u niej w porządku. Był w końcu jej bratem. Ciężko to przyznać, ale potrzebowała jego pomocy, zrozumienia, ponieważ tego teraz jej najbardziej brakowało. Od bardzo dawna nie była w ramionach brata. Skończyły się już ich wspólne rozmowy, podczas których siedzieli do późna i starali się rozwiązać swoje problemy. To wszystko odeszło wraz ze śmiercią ich ojca.

- Veronica – zwrócił się do niej barta i wyciągnął w jej stronę ręce. Dziewczyna bez zastanowienia przyległa do niego i starała się powstrzymać łzy, które zaczęły zbierać się w jej oczach.

Ben głaskał ją po głowie, próbował pocieszyć. Wiedział, że siostrze nie jest łatwo. Od zawsze chciała robić wszystko sama. Pamiętał te czasy, kiedy Vera nie pozwalała innym sobie pomagać. Jedynie czasem udawało się to matce. Ona jedyna potrafiła przemówić córce do rozsądku. Dlatego po jej śmierci Vera zamknęła się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Ani on, ani Paul, ani nawet tata nie potrafili tak z nią rozmawiać, jak mama. Dopiero, gdy dziewczyna na własnej skórze przekonała się, że nie potrafi czegoś zrobić sama, szła do nich po pomoc. Ale to i tak bardzo rzadko się zdarzało. Częściej udawało jej się samodzielnie rozwiązać problem, chociaż zazwyczaj trwało to bardzo długo. Teraz po raz pierwszy od odejścia ojca, siostra zwróciła się do niego o pomoc.

- Ben… – zaczęła Veronica, ale głos jej się złamał i nie miała bladego pojęcia, co powinna powiedzieć bratu. Czy warto mówić mu o nauczycielce Alchemii? On na pewno wiedziałby, co zrobić. Chociaż znając jego ognisty charakter, zapewne od razu poszedłby do profesor Silverline i zażądałby wyjaśnień. _Nie_, natychmiast postanowiła, _nie mogę mu o tym powiedzieć. _Ona dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie potrafi stawić czoła swoim lękom. Wolała pozostać w niepewności, niż pokonać je i ostatecznie dowiedzieć się prawdy o swoich rodzicach.

Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niej konsekwencje takiego zachowania. Jeżeli nie powie swojemu rodzeństwu o nauczycielce, pozbawi ich możliwości poznania prawdy. Jeżeli pójdzie na to spotkanie sama, zachowa się bardzo samolubnie. Zupełnie tak, jakby ona miała większe prawo do dowiedzenia o okolicznościach śmierci ich matki. _Nie, nie może tak być._

Kilka minut później, Veronica odsunęła się od Benjamina i spojrzała w czarne tęczówki starszego brata. On na pewno nie bał się prawdy. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, kto zamordował ich mamę. Zrobiłby wszystko, by dorwać tego człowieka. Kiedyś jej to powiedział.

Było to siedem lat temu, a Ben przechodził bardzo trudny okres w życiu. Stał się narwany, bezmyślny i skory do bójek. Często widziała go z podbitym okiem lub rozciętą wargą. Wtedy codziennie się kłócili, ponieważ Vera troszczyła się o rodzinę na swój dziwny i pokręcony sposób, a on sprawiał same problemy. Widziała, że ojciec już nie daje sobie rady z synem, więc wzięła go kiedyś do swojego pokoju, wygarnęła mu wszystko i powiedziała słowa, które oboje zapamiętali do końca życia. Jednak żadne z nich nigdy nie odważyło się ich więcej powtórzyć.

- Młoda – wyrywał ją z rozmyślań. Dziewczyna odwróciła od niego wzrok i patrzyła na krople deszczu spływające po powierzchni okna. Chciała jeszcze przez chwilę odłożyć rozmowę o powodzie, dla którego zjawiła się w gabinecie nowego nauczyciela OPCM. Po chwili milczenia Ben zaczął jej się bacznie przyglądać, ale nic nie rzekł. Czekał na jej odpowiedź. Wtedy brunetka zdecydowała się, że powinna mu coś powiedzieć.

- Przepraszam – to pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy – Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłam na obiedzie. Wiem, że nie powinnam, ale wyjechałeś z babcią, lekcjami i… - zabrakło jej już słów.

- Nic się nie stało. – Lekko się uśmiechnął, co dodało dziewczynie otuchy. – Powinienem już wiedzieć, że tobie się nie przeszkadza.

Słysząc te słowa, kąciki ust dziewczyny delikatnie się podniosły, a ona sama odeszła od brata. Usiadła na biurku i ponownie opuściła głowę. Pierwszą część rozmowy miała za sobą. Teraz czas na wyznanie mu powodu swoich odwiedzin. Ale nie potrafiła. Wiedziała jaka będzie jego reakcja, a ona nie chciała znać prawdy. Teraz uświadomiła sobie ironię sytuacji. Ona była odważną Gryfonką, a bała się powiedzieć bratu taką błahostkę. Nadal nie wiedziała, czy dobrze została przydzielona.

Ben zauważył grymas na twarzy młodszej siostry. Kilka minut przyglądał jej się. Od śmierci ojca bardzo schudła. Przez pierwszych kilka tygodni prawie nic nie jadła. Starała się nie pokazywać swojej męki, ale on widział. Widział te wymuszone uśmiechy, pod którymi kryło się cierpienie. Nawet, gdy się śmiała, w kącikach jej oczu dostrzegał łzy smutku. Ona nie chciała współczucia. Była silna i odważna, nie potrzebowała miłosierdzia innych. Tak każdy widział Veronicę, ale on znał ją za długo, by nie zauważyć tego bólu ukrytego gdzieś wewnątrz niej. Schowanego głęboko pod skorupą wytrwałości, który, chowany przez wiele lat, stał się jej częścią. I będzie tam tak długo, aż ktoś w końcu odważy się go wyrzucić z niej. Ben niestety nie wiedział, kiedy to się stanie.

- Dlaczego mi się przyglądasz? – zapytała Vera. Dopiero teraz Ben uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu przygląda się siostrze.

- Tak tylko – odpowiedział wymijająco – Zastanawiam się, co jeszcze chcesz mi powiedzieć.

Dziewczynie zaschło w gardle. _Cholera,_ natychmiast pomyślała. Miała świadomość tego, że brat będzie wiedział o jej zmartwieniach, ale miała cichą nadzieję, że tego nie zauważy. A przynajmniej zobaczy to po czasie. Wtedy mogłaby wymyślić jakąś przekonującą wymówkę.

- Bo… Ja… - zaczęła się jąkać, ale nic nie wymyśliła. Postanowiła chwycić się ostatniej deski ratunku. – Już sama nie wiem. Nie jestem pewna, czy sobie tu poradzę.

- Młoda – podszedł do niej i głęboko spojrzał w oczy – Jesteś moją młodszą siostrzyczką. Na Zaklęciach postawiłaś się Peters. Peters, rozumiesz? Cholera, nawet ja się jej boję. Ty miałabyś sobie nie poradzić? Weź nie gadaj andronów!

Rodzeństwo wybuchło śmiechem. „Weź nie gadaj andronów" to ostatnio ulubione powiedzonko Paula. Ben i Vera zwykle kpili sobie z młodszego brata, ponieważ używał trudnych słów.

- Dobrze, że młody trafił do Ravenclawu – powiedziała brunetka, gdy się uspokoili – Wreszcie przestanie nas męczyć tymi dziwnymi zwrotami.

- Tak – przytaknął chłopak i odgarnął część włosów za ucho – Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że zawsze był taki bardziej… krukoński.

- On najbardziej z nas przypominał tatę – odparła ze smutkiem. Benowi również zrzedła mina.

- Nica – zaczął spokojnie – Dlaczego tu przyszłaś?

- Chciałam cię przeprosić – powiedziała szybko. Za szybko.

- I tyle? – Zapytał nauczyciel.

- Nie, chciałam z tobą porozmawiać – odrzekła niepewnie – Brakuje mi was. Ciebie, Paula i babci. Od śmierci taty oddaliliśmy się od siebie, a ja nie chcę, aby tak zostało.

Ben zlustrował ją. Czy to chciała mu powiedzieć? Nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, ale postanowił zaufać dziewczynie. Ten temat jest także bardzo ważny. Gdyby to było coś innego równie poważnego, pewnie powiedziałaby mu.

- Wiem, siostrzyczko. Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu.

Veronica uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno. Zeskoczyła z biurka, a po drodze wzięła swoją torbę, którą uprzednio tam rzuciła. Podeszła do brata.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy częściej ze sobą rozmawiać. – oznajmiła.

- To dobry pomysł – powiedział – Ale nie wiem, kiedy możemy się spotykać. Poza tym ja jestem nauczycielem, a ty uczennicą. Nie wolno mi się spoufalać ze studentami.

- Nawet z siostrą? – Zaczęła się z nim droczyć. – No weź. Możesz czasem sobie zrobić wolne.

- Tak, a zaraz później mnie wywalą – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie, ale Veronica wyczuła w tym zdaniu coś zabawnego.

- I bez tego cię wywalą.

- Ej – zaprotestował i pstryknął siostrę w ramię .

Jeszcze przez chwilę prowadzili luźną konwersację. Już dawno ze sobą tak nie rozmawiali. Dopiero teraz zauważyli jak bardzo się od siebie odsunęli. Uzgodnili, że powinni robić sobie czasem rodzinne spotkania. Gdy mieszkali w Stanach mieli ze sobą większy kontakt. Odejście ojca oddaliło ich od siebie, ale wiedzieli, że w Hogwarcie mają szansę na odbudowanie relacji.

- No dobra – powiedziała w końcu Veronica – Chyba powinnam się zbierać. Mam jeszcze napisać zadanie dla Peters. – Skrzywiła się na to wspomnienie.

- Nie bój się. Nie będzie tak źle. – Pocieszył ją Ben.

- Poza tym – dodała – Muszę się spotkać z Paulem. Jeszcze go dziś nie widziałam.

- Sprawdź w bibliotece – poradził.

- Tu jest biblioteka? – Zdziwiła się Vera.

- Tak.

- No to co ja tu jeszcze robię? – Rzuciła się w kierunku drzwi, ale zatrzymała się na chwilę. Wróciła do brata i pocałowała go w policzek. – Dziękuję.

- Za co? – Policzki Benjamina zrobiły się lekko różowe. Ostatni raz dostał buziaka od siostry, gdy byli bardzo mali i kupił jej na urodziny bransoletkę.

- Za bycie irytującym, nadopiekuńczym i kochanym starszym bratem.

Ben uśmiechnął się do niej. Ta mała rozrabiara zawsze potrafi go czymś zaskoczyć. Zawsze tak było. Jako jedyna córka i siostra owinęła sobie wszystkich wokół palca. To ona zawsze była ta żywiołowa, nierozważna i spontaniczna. Zwykle to chłopcy robią najwięcej kłopotu, ale w ich rodzinie to Veronica w dzieciństwie zawsze była inicjatorem niebezpiecznych zabaw. Od najmłodszych lat była ciekawa świata. Chciała spróbować wszystkiego, zwiedzić świat, poznać interesujących ludzi. Jednak wraz ze śmiercią matki, wszystkie te pragnienia gdzieś zniknęły. Najstarszy z rodzeństwa Morrisonów często zastanawiał się, gdzie to wszystko się podziało? Teraz już wiedział, że to nadal w niej tkwi. Jest częścią niej. _Tak jak i smutek_, przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze stwierdzenie.

- Veronica – zatrzymał ją, gdy miała otworzyć drzwi. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

_Nie_, natychmiast odpowiedział jej umysł, _nic nie jest w porządku. _Już prawie udało jej się zapomnieć o Silverline i matce, lecz w tej chwili to wszystko znów w nią uderzyło. Po raz kolejny poczuła wyrzuty, że nie powiedziała bratu o spotkaniu. Chciała to zrobić, naprawdę chciała, ale była przerażona. Widziała, że te rany nadal się nie zagoiły i nie była gotowa na ponowne ich otwarcie.

- Tak – powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Wszystko jest w porządku.

Zanim opuściła komnatę, spojrzała ostatni raz na brata. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Ben już wiedział. Nie musiał się nad tym długo zastanawiać. Jej oczy mówiły wystarczająco dużo.

Nic nie było w porządku.

* * *

**Jak zwykle zapraszam na mojego bloga. I poproszę o jakieś komentarze :)**

**_Qlibereq :*_**


	9. Rozdział VIII

**Rozdział VIII**

**"Gryfońskie Sprawy"**

* * *

- Panie Potter, czy ma pan zamiar w końcu się uspokoić?

Matt jeszcze raz spojrzał na Jamesa, który stał przy biurku Isabelle Fitzpatrick. Chłopak pochylał się w stronę dwudziestokilkuletniej kobiety o krótkich brązowych włosach, piwnych oczach i zdecydowanie kobiecych kształtach, i po raz kolejny starał się ją wyrwać. Trwało to już dobre kilka lat, lecz młody Potter szczycił się wytrwałością, a za główny cel postawił sobie piękną bibliotekarkę. Oczywiście siedemnastolatek był bardzo kreatywny i starał się, na wszystkie sobie znane sposoby, przypodobać brunetce. Jak dotąd bez skutku.

- Och, czy on kiedykolwiek zrozumie, że Izzy nie bawi się z młodszymi?! – zirytował się Fred. Właśnie pisał wypracowanie dla Peters, ale Jamie niezwykle go rozpraszał swoimi wygłupami.

- Spokojnie, Freddie – odrzekł mu opanowanie Matt, nie spuszczając wzroku z czytanego fragmentu – Jimowi w końcu się znudzi.

- Akurat! – prychnął Weasley, wyrzucił ręce w górę i opadł bezsilny na krzesło – Tobie to jest na rękę, bo nie siedzisz w tej cholernej bibliotece sam i razem z Jamesem zmuszacie mnie do przychodzenia tu!

- Lepiej się zamknij i rób to zadanie – odparował natychmiast Bellamy, wpatrując się w przyjaciela groźnym wzrokiem. Freddiemu wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie, by zrozumieć, że nie warto kłócić się w Gryfonem. Weasley wrócił więc do zadania i więcej już się nie odzywał.

Chociaż Matt nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, Fred miał rację. Chłopak w głębi duszy bardzo cieszył się, że Potterowi wpadła w oko starsza brunetka, ponieważ oznaczało to, że ma w Jamesie sprzymierzeńca, jeżeli chodzi o częste odwiedzenie wielkiej, starej i zakurzonej biblioteki. Odkąd trzy lata temu w Hogwarcie Isabelle rozpoczęła pracę, od tego momentu regularnie cała trójka zaczęła się tam pojawiać. Zazwyczaj Matt odrabiał wszystkie zadania, a przyjaciele jedynie odpisywali od niego, ale często Izzy zmuszała Jamesa i Freda, by sami pracowali. W takich chwilach wykorzystywała zauroczenie Jamesa i kazała mu samodzielnie się uczyć. Freddie oczywiście wtedy zaczynał protestować, ale w tym momencie kobieta uśmiechała się do Weasleya, a on również spełniał jej zachciankę. I tak po wielu uśmiechach nareszcie każdy zaczęli pracować samodzielnie. Więc w gruncie rzeczy, przybycie Isabelle do szkoły bardziej pomogło, niż zaszkodziło.

- Ależ Izzy... – rozległ się w pomieszczeniu błagalny głos najstarszego Pottera.

- Nie, panie Potter! – od razu odrzekła pani Fitzpatrick, wstając od biurka i wskazując na stół, przy którym siedzieli chłopcy – Natychmiast przestań i wracaj do nauki.

- Iz... - zaczął znów Jimi, ale przeszkodziło mu przyjście pewnego Krukona. Matt na początku go nie poznał, bo był za daleko, więc szybko podniósł się z miejsca. Już w drodze do biurka bibliotekarki zauważył grymas na twarzy przyjaciela, a to oznaczało same kłopoty.

- James - powiedział ostrzegawczo młodzieniec, lecz zamilkł, gdy zauważył przy stoliku jeszcze jednego chłopaka. Był niski, miał czarne, potargane włosy i duże okulary Nerdy na nosie. Od razu do poznał. – Cześć, Paul. Co tutaj robisz?

Trzynastolatek spojrzał wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami na starszego Gryfona, a jego twarz od razu się lekko rozpromieniła.

- Hej, Matt – powiedział uradowany Morrison - Szukam książki o czarodziejach ze Średniowiecza.

Na tę wzmiankę, Isabelle poderwała się z miejsca i położyła rękę na plecach najmłodszego chłopaka.

- Chodź ze mną, kochanie. Zaraz ci wszystko pokaże.

- A ja to co? – oburzył się James, ale nie powiedział nic więcej, bo Izzy uciszyła go jednym spojrzeniem.

Bellamy klepnął lekko przyjaciela w ramię i poprowadzi go do stołu, gdzie razem z Fredem odrabiali lekcje.

- Co się z nią stało? – zapytał po drodze Jimi. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i trochę zawiedzionego. Zapewne liczył, że tym razem uda mu się zaprosić kobietę na randkę. Jednak jak zwykle się przeliczył i brunetka szybko go spławiła. Chociaż rzeczywiście tym razem było inaczej niż zawsze. Zazwyczaj na początku trochę flirtowali, a następnie Isabelle ze śmiechem odmawiała Jimowi. _Coś musiało się wydarzyć,_ przemknęło Mattowi przez myśl. Nigdy nie reagowała tak gwałtownie. Po dłuższym namyśle był już pewien, że coś naprawdę poważnego musiało się zdarzyć. Zaniepokojony postanowił podzielić się tym z przyjacielem.

- Też o tym pomyślałem – powiedział zamyślony Potter – Jeszcze nigdy nie była w stosunku do mnie taka oschła.

Matthew po raz kolejny przyjrzał się koledze. Często zastanawiał się nad zachowaniem dwójki Gryfonów, z którymi dzielił Dormitorium. Dobrze, przyjaźnili się, ale czasami potrafili zachowywać się dziecinnie. Gdy byli młodsi nie przeszkadzało mu to, jednak z czasem zauważył, że te wszystkie dowcipy, które robili nauczycielom były naprawdę idiotyczne. Zwykle starał się odwieść kolegów od psot, ale rzadko mu się udawało. Zazwyczaj na początku bardzo się kłócili, później Jim lub Fred mówili mu, że nie chce tego robić, ponieważ boi się, a on na taki argument nie miał co odpowiedzieć, więc zgadzał się na wykonanie jakiegoś numeru. Zawsze wolał mieć ich na oku. Na szczęście z czasem przeszła im ochota na żarty i zaczęli interesować się dziewczynami. Chociaż, to również okazało się niebezpieczne.

Pierwszy był James. To całe jego wielkie wyrywanie rozpoczęło się w drugiej klasie. Początkowo nie zauważał, w jaki sposób koleżanki patrzą na niego, lecz nagle przyprowadził do Pokoju Wspólnego starszą Gryfonkę. Dziewczyna była bardzo ładna oraz nazywała się Mary. To była jego pierwsza dziewczyna i był z nią najdłużej ze wszystkich swoich miłości. Później zaczął się zmieniać. Zawsze był w centrum uwagi, ale raczej było to spowodowane jego wygłupami, lecz od czwartej klasy to się zmieniło. Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli go podziwiać, ponieważ został gwiazdą quidditcha, dziewczyny chciały się z nim umówić, chłopcy zazdrościli mu talentu. A swoją sławę sprowadził na przyjaciół.

Następny w kolejce był Fred. On zmienił się dopiero w połowie czwartego roku. Matt podejrzewał, że stało się to pod wpływem którejś z dziewczyn, z którymi się spotykał. Oczywiście Freddie nigdy nie mówił o swoich zdobyczach, ale Bellamy miał swoje domysły. Jednak nigdy nikomu o nich nie mówił, ponieważ czułby się wtedy, jakby zdradzał swoich przyjaciół. A tego przenigdy by nie zrobił.

Pomimo długotrwałej pracy, nawet Matt się zmienił. Z trzymającego się na uboczu smarkacza, stał się przystojnym, inteligentnym nastolatkiem. Na początku nie podobała mu się ta zmiana, ale po czasie zaczął brać z niej korzyści. Oczywiście nie bawił się koleżankami tak jak James i Fred, ale przez jego życie przetoczyło się parę dziewczyn. Chłopak powtarzał, że on po prostu szuka tej jedynej, dlatego złamał już kilka kobiecych serc. Dopiero w piątej klasie naprawdę zaczął się bawić i upodobnił się do przyjaciół. Na szczęście w porę się opamiętał i zaczął sprowadzać chłopców z powrotem na dobrą drogę. Jednak jak na razie nie odniósł upragnionego efektu. Chłopcy nadal pakowali się w kłopoty, mieli problemy z dziewczynami i dodatkowo była jeszcze nauka. A pośrodku tego całego bajzlu była trójka Gryfonów, którzy próbowali wszystko pogodzić. Na szczęście mieli siebie.

* * *

James nieszczęśliwy wracał do stolika. Wcale nie podobała mu się perspektywa spędzenia popołudnia przy książkach. Zdecydowanie wolał iść się gdzieś zabawić, szczególnie z Izzy. Lecz jego wielki podryw trwał już trzy lata, a nadal nic nie zdziałał. Kilka razy chciał się poddać, ale gdy tylko przychodził do biblioteki i patrzył na panią Fitzpatrick, wyrzucał ten pomysł z głowy. Podobała mu się i to bardzo. _To nie była miłość,_ usilnie sobie powtarzał. _To zwykłe pożądanie_. On rozpoznałby miłość, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że jest zakochany. Pierwszy raz miał tak z Mary. Była prześliczna, mądra i starsza od niego, ale musiał z nią zerwać. Później parę razy się schodzili, lecz nic z tego nie wynikało. Wtedy postanowił już się nie bawić w długoterminowe związki. To chyba było, kiedy miał czternaście lub piętnaście lat, tak mu się zdawało. Od tego momentu przestał przywiązywać uwagę do osób, z którymi szedł do łóżka. Ważne, że przeleciał kogoś i nic więcej się nie liczyło. Dla niego nie miało znaczenia to, że zdecydowana większość dziewczyn, z którymi uprawiał seks, była szaleńczo w nim zakochana. Gdy już porządnie z każdą się zabawił, porzucał je, ponieważ mu się nudziły. I w taki oto sposób poznał wiele uczennic Hogwartu. One nie były dla niego niczym innym niż zwykłą rozrywką. Natomiast prawdziwym wyzwaniem okazała się Isabelle. To dla niej się starał, to jej słuchał, i w końcu, tylko jej prawdziwie pożądał. Inne dziewczyny były niczym w porównaniu z Izzy. I wierzył, że już tak zostanie.

Nie chciał niczego zmieniać. Było mu dobrze tam, gdzie się znalazł. Miał wszystko, czego potrzebował - rodzinę, przyjaciół, dziewczyny, sławę, quidditcha. A jednak gdzieś w głębi duszy czegoś mu brakowało. Tylko nie wiedział, co to jest. Lecz postanowił się tym na razie nie przejmować. Może kiedyś do tego wróci, ale teraz miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Na przykład dziwne zachowanie bibliotekarki.

- Ziemia do Jamesa, Ziemia do Jamesa! – wyrwał go z rozmyślań głos Freda.

- Co? – zapytał rozkojarzony Jim.

- Chujów sto – odpowiedział zirytowany Weasley, a na taką odpowiedź Potter lekko się skrzywił. – Pytałem, o co chodzi z Isabelle. Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko cię spławiła.

- Też się nad tym zastanawiałem – wtrącił Matt – Musiało się stać coś poważnego.

- Albo – podsunął Freddie z wrednym uśmiechem – Dowiedział się, że ukochany i święty Jimi wcale nie jest taki święty.

- Zamknij się! – warknął James przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ach, czyżby nasz mały Jamie się wkurzył? - zapytał Weasley i odchylił się na krześle. Potter widząc takiego kuzyna, zmrużył groźnie oczy, lecz nic nie powiedział. Chłopcy często sobie dokuczali, ale teraz James w ogóle nie miał na to ochoty. Wciąż zastanawiał się nad Izzy, a kuzyn mu tego nie ułatwiał.

- Fred – powiedział w końcu Matt ostrzegawczym tonem. Jim był w tym momencie bardzo mu wdzięczny. Zazwyczaj tylko Bellamy potrafił zapanować nad wybuchowymi charakterami przyjaciół, ale i on miewał problemy. Na szczęście tym razem obeszło się bez użycia pięści czy magii.

- Sorry – odrzekł znudzony Mulat – Po prostu nosi mnie już. Miałem nadzieję, że coś dziś zrobimy.

- Robimy – odrzekł szatyn, który usadził Jamesa przy stoliku i zdążył już wrócić do zadania – Piszemy esej dla Peters.

- Ale ja chcę zrobić coś ciekawszego! – pożalił się Fred.

- Na przykład?

- No i właśnie w tym tkwi problem – pochylił się do przodu Weasley – Nie mam żadnego pomysłu, jak spożytkować moją energię.

James spojrzał krytycznym wzrokiem na kuzyna. Rzeczywiście nie umiał wysiedzieć na jednym miejscu. On zawsze miał problemy z opanowaniem. Był strasznie niecierpliwy i prawie zawsze zachowywał się lekkomyślnie. Jemu również się to zdarzało, ale to Fred najpierw robił, a później myślał. Często go o to upomniał, lecz to nic nie dawało. Znali się już szesnaście lat, a wciąż nic się nie zmieniło.

- No dobra – podjął Potter – Zaraz ci coś wymyślimy.

Weasley prawie spadł z krzesła ze szczęścia. Jim również podejrzewał, że jego kuzyn ma ADHD.

- Co znowu chcecie robić? – zapytał Matt z dezaprobatą. Nie podobała mu się perspektywa niańczenia Gryfonów.

- Spokojnie, Matty. Może pójdziemy pomęczyć paru Ślizgonów? – zaproponował Freddie, ale natychmiast został zgaszony przez kuzyna.

- Coś ty! Ile ty masz lat, stary?! Dwanaście?

- Właśnie! – poparł go Matthew, ale natychmiast wrócił do książki. – Nareszcie zaczynacie dorastać.

- Otóż to, mój drogi przyjacielu – uśmiechnął się Potter i pochylił w stronę Weasleya – A jako mężczyźni mamy lepsze zajęcia niż jacyś smarkacze ze Slytherinu. O tak, znam bardzo ciekawy sposób pożytkowania energii i obejmuje on działanie dwóch osób. – Teraz w oczach Jamesa pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk, zupełnie jak u jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia.

- Kontynuuj – poprosił Mulat.

Jimi uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odchylił do tyłu. Wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie. I tak też się czuł. Bardzo lubił to uczucie, uczucie władzy. Miał pewną wiedzę, którą ludzie chcieli zdobyć, a oni czasami zrobią dla niej wszystko. Wiedział, że teraz panuje nad sytuacją. Uwielbiał taki obrót sprawy.

- Dziewczyny – odrzekł po chwili milczenia, która zbudowała napięcie.

Książką, którą przed chwilą czytał Matt, uderzyła o stół tak głośno, że kilka osób spojrzało się w ich stronę.

- Nie! – zaprotestował natychmiast niebieskooki Gryfon.

- Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Fred.

- Dlaczego nie?! Zaraz powiem ci, dlaczego nie! Rok szkolny jeszcze dobrze się nie zaczął, a wy już coś musicie odwalić. I to jeszcze z dziewczynami! – oburzał się Bellamy.

- Stary, uspokój się. To tylko szybki numerek. – zapewnił James.

- Tak?! A ciekawe z kim? Podobno wyruchaliście już wszystkie laski! – Gryfon nadal nie dawał za wygraną.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie – mruknął pod nosem Mulat.

Matthew Bellamy teraz naprawę się zdenerwował. Potter wiedział, że wkurzony Matt to niebezpieczny Matt. Rzadko kiedy dochodził do takiego stanu, ale gdy już się w nim znalazł, zawsze było ciężko i niespokojnie. Dlatego, aby uniknąć katastrofy, James natychmiast postanowił interweniować.

- Kurde, uspokójcie się! Fred, serio teraz przesadziłeś. – popatrzył kuzynowi prosto w oczy i wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Następnie chłopak przeprosił przyjaciela, a James postanowił kontynuować. – Matt ma rację, musimy ci znaleźć jakąś pannę. Nie możesz dwa razy posuwać tą samą laskę.

W tym momencie drzwi do biblioteki otworzyły się, a w nich stanęły dwie dziewczyny. Jedną z nich była drobna blondynka o dużych, zielonych oczach. Miała na sobie kolory Domu Lwa, ale James miał problem z jej imieniem. Dopiero po chwili sobie przypomniał – Florence. Drugą osobą, jak się spodziewał, była Veronica. Tajemnicza brunetka o wielkich, niebieskich tęczówkach. Była trochę wyższa od swojej koleżanki, ale także przyciągała wzrok.

Dopiero teraz chłopak zastanowił się nad tymi dwoma Gryfonkami. W sumie obie były ładne, więc którąś z nich Fred mógłby zabrać. Chociaż, on wolałby Flo, ponieważ Vera bardzo go irytowała. Może i była pociągająca, ale denerwowała go jak nikt, więc do łóżka na pewno by z nią nie poszedł. Prędzej z tą blondyną.

- A co powiesz na Florence? – wskazał złotowłosą szesnastolatkę, która właśnie pociągnęła koleżankę za rękę i poszły gdzieś w głąb pomieszczenia.

- Florence? – zapytał niepewnie Fred. W tym głosie było coś więcej niż zwykłe zastanowienie. – Sam nie wiem.

- W ostateczności zostaje ci ta cała Morrison.

- O nie! – zaprotestował natychmiast – Ona jest za fajna na szybki seks w schowku na miotły.

- Serio? – nie dowierzał Potter – Lubisz ją?

- James – zaczął już spokojnie Matt – Tylko ty jej nie lubisz.

- Wcale jej nie nie lubię – odparł chłopak – Tylko...

- Tylko jej nie lubisz, bo jako jedyna ci odmówiła. – podpowiedział Bellamy ze źle skrywanym uśmiechem. On za dobrze znał Jamesa, by nie znać powodów jego dziwnego zachowania.

- Dobrze powiedziane, stary – Freddie przybił piątkę z Mattem.

- A walcie się!

Chłopcy zaczęli cicho rechotać, a James siedział z nimi cały naburmuszony. Nie dość, że Izzy go znowu spławiła, to jeszcze teraz jego najlepsi przyjaciele się z niego naśmiewali.

_Świetnie!_

* * *

Hogwart posiadał jedną z największych i najważniejszych bibliotek na świecie. W tych wszystkich księgach kryła się niesamowita wiedza, którą każdy czarodziej chciałby poznać. I właśnie ta wiedza mogła czasem okazać się bardzo niebezpieczna. To przecież właśnie w tym miejscu młody Tom Riddle zaczął snuć swoje nikczemne plany, poznając różne tajniki magii. Dowiedział się wielu cennych informacji, za które potrafił zabić. W takim razie, co jeszcze kryje się w tych wiekowych książkach? Jakie ciekawostki można tu wyszukać? Co można się jeszcze dowiedzieć?

Te i inne pytania przelatywały Veronice przez myśl. Zastanawiała się nad tym wszystkim, podczas gdy Florence ciągnęła ją za rękę i pokazywała co ważniejsze działy. Blondynka powiedziała, że biblioteka to jedno z ciekawszych miejsc w szkole. I istotnie tak było. Vera wszystko pożerała wzrokiem. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że większość woluminów, które się tam znajdują, mogą okazać się nudne i czasami będzie musiała spędzić z nimi wiele długich godzin. Nie uśmiechała jej się perspektywa siedzenia po nocach przed nudną książką. Pomimo tego żywiła wielką nadzieję na znalezienie kilku białych kruków.

Uwielbiała czytać, a w szczególności stare, zabytkowe księgi. Wierzyła, że znajdzie tam jakąś zapomnianą magię lub tajemnicę. Fascynowały ją dawne czasy. Były dla niej zagadką, którą warto odkryć. Uważała, że czarodzieje, żyjący w tamtych wiekach, znali o wiele więcej i zależało jej na ich wiedzy. Chciała wiedzieć wszystko, była zdeterminowana poznać ich mądrości.

Nie wiedziała skąd pochodzi to zainteresowanie przeszłością. Podświadomości mówiła jej, że jest to dość nietypowe zachowanie, ale ona się tym nie przejmowała. Zawsze twierdziła, że jest inna, a takie hobby tylko utwierdzało ją w tym przekonaniu. Właściwie to nie miała się czym martwić. Różni ludzie robią różne rzeczy. Lecz wyjątek potwierdza regułę. Pytanie brzmi, czy ona jest tym wyjątkiem?

- Hej, Vera! Słuchasz mnie?

Veronica właśnie zaczęła zastanawiać się nad sobą, ale głos Clash przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała na koleżankę i dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że dziewczyna od dłuższego czasu coś do niej mówiła.

- Przepraszam, Flo, zamyśliłam się.

- Widzę – odpowiedziała cierpko Gryfonka, a za chwilę przez jej twarz przemknął cień smutku – Pewnie zaczynam cię nudzić.

- Nie, nie! - zapewniała szybko brunetka. Zrobiło jej się strasznie głupio, ponieważ zapomniała jak delikatna potrafi być Florence. Wiedziała, że złotowłosa nigdy wcześniej nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół, o ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek ich posiadała, i teraz bardzo bała się utracić Veronicę. Była chyba jedyną osobą, z którą zielonooka mogła porozmawiać. Vera bardzo współczuła koleżance, ponieważ podejrzewała, że przez bardzo długi czas była sama w szkole. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak się stało, ale miała zamiar odkryć prawdę.

- Florence – powiedziała w końcu. Położyła ręce na ramionach dziewczyny i nakazała jej spojrzeć sobie w oczy – Bardzo mi przykro, że ciebie nie słuchałam, ale nie możesz od razu wysuwać takich wniosków. Rozumiesz mnie? – Blondynka delikatnie pokiwała głową, lecz panna Morrison wiedziała, że nie do końca jej uwierzyła. – Nie możesz brać wszystkiego do siebie. Czasami tak się zamyślam, że w ogóle nie kontaktuję. I nie oznacza to, że mnie nudzisz. Zapamiętaj sobie, że bardzo cię lubię, Flo.

W tym momencie na twarz złotowłosej wstąpił piękny uśmiech. Wyglądała promiennie i radośnie. Veronice przyszło do głowy, że dziewczyna przypomina teraz anioła. _Ciekawe, czy ktoś inny też to zauważył?_ Obawiała się, że nikt tego wcześniej nie dostrzegł, ponieważ nie miała do kogo się tak uśmiechnąć. Bardzo nie podobała jej się tam myśl. Nie znała za dobrze tej Gryfonki, ale nie chciała, by cierpiała. To przecież ze względu na nią trafiła do Domu Lwa.

- No dobra, to o czym mówiłaś? – zapytała brunetka.

- Tutaj mamy dział z Zaklęciami – wskazała Florence – I pytałam się, czy zrobimy teraz zadanie.

- Miałam właśnie taką nadzieję. – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem i podążyła za koleżanką w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej książki. Po piętnastu minutach szukania, dziewczyny zdecydowały się iść po pomoc.

- Nazywa się Isabelle Fitzpatrick. – Flo wskazała średniego wzrostu brunetkę. Pierwsze, co rzuciło się Verze w oczy, to duże piersi oraz bardzo kobieca figura. – Pracuje tu trzy lata i jest bardzo miła.

Veronica jeszcze raz przyjrzała się kobiecie. Istotnie wyglądała na bardzo pogodną osobę. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że obok niej stoi drobny brunet w okularach.

- Paul? – zdziwiła się niebieskooka.

- Rzeczywiście – potwierdziła koleżanka i na chwilę przystanęła, przyglądając się tej dwójce.

- Co jest? – zapytała zaniepokojona brunetka.

- Och, nic. Tylko byłam pewna, że zamiast twojego brata koło niej będzie James Potter.

Na wzmiankę o Potterze, Veronica aż cała się spięła. Przypomniała jej się sytuacja z Alchemii. _Ciekawe, co James robił przed zajęciami?_ Natychmiast postanowiła zapomnieć o tym dupku, ponieważ teraz spędzała czas z Flo i nie miała zamiaru się denerwować.

- A to dlaczego? – zapytała i z wielką satysfakcją zauważyła, że w jej głosie nie było słychać złości.

- Od trzech lat James Potter stara się poderwać Isabelle. Ale i tak nic z tego nie wyniknie.

- Nie dziwię mu się – odparła Morrison – Jest bardzo... pociągająca jak na bibliotekarkę. Dlaczego nic z tego nie wyjdzie? – zapytała po chwili zastanowienia.

- Bo Izzy nie bawi się z młodszymi. Wręcz przeciwnie, słyszałam, że jej ostatni chłopak był od niej starszy o 10 lat.

- Sporo – podsumowała Vera, ale więcej się już nie odzywały, ponieważ podchodziły do Paula i bibliotekarki.

- Dzień dobry – przywitała się Florence.

Isabelle Fitzpatrick odwróciła się i Veronica, z niemałym zaskoczeniem, zauważyła, że kobieta ma nie więcej niż 25 lat. Jej zielone oczy otoczone były długimi, czarnymi rzęsami, a usta pomalowała na delikatny róż. Isabelle była na prawdę piękną kobietą.

- Witaj, Florence – odparła kobieta i spojrzała wesołym wzrokiem na Verę – Kim jest twoja koleżanka? Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałam.

- To moja siostra, Veronica – wyrwał się Paul – Opowiadałem ci o niej, Izzy.

_Izzy? -_ zdziwiła się młoda Morrison. _Od kiedy są ze sobą na ty?_ Ale jeszcze większego szoku dostała na wieść o tym, że Paul rozmawiał z jakąś obcą babą na jej temat.

- To ty jesteś ta słynna Veronica Morrison – powiedziała pani Fitzpatrick z uznaniem.

- Czy coś mnie ominęło? – zapytała niepewnie brunetka. Była już lekko zdenerwowana zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Och, Paul tylko opowiadał mi o swojej rodzinie – zaczęła ją uspokajać kobieta, lecz Morrisonównie nadal się to nie podobało – Mówił, że bardzo lubisz książki i zaczęliśmy o tym trochę rozmawiać. To wszystko.

Ciemnowłosa Gryfonka popatrzyła bibliotekarce głęboko w oczy. Zdawało jej się, że mówi prawdę. Nie wyczuwała w nich kłamstwa. Następnie przeniosła wzrok na młodszego brata i obdarzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Nie lubiła, gdy ludzie mówili za jej plecami. Szczególnie, kiedy tymi ludźmi okazywały się osoby, którym bezgranicznie ufała.

- Okay – postanowiła porzucić temat i innym razem pogadać z najmłodszym bratem – Mamy z Florence sprawę do pani Fitzpatrick.

- Proszę, mów mi Isabelle.

_Czyli dla mnie jesteś Isabelle, a dla Paula Izzy?_, pomyślała z goryczą dziewczyna.

- Dobrze, Isabelle – powiedziała niepewnie Vera – Szukamy książki o...

- Zaklęciach niewerbalnych – dokończyła za nią blond koleżanka. Z tego wszystkiego dziewczyna zapomniała po co tam właściwie poszły.

- W tej chwili Matt, Fred i James ją mają. Piszą jakieś zadanie. – odparła wesoło Isabelle – Chodzicie razem na zajęcia? Słyszałam, że było dziś jakieś zamieszanie z Peters. Wiecie coś może na ten temat?

Florence już chciała opowiedzieć o wszystkim kobiecie, ale koleżanka ją uprzedziła.

- Nic a nic. Może inna klasa.

Blondynka spojrzała się pytającym wzrokiem na Veronicę, ale ta nie powiedziała nic więcej. Jedynie delikatnie pokręciła głową. "Później" powiedziała bezgłośnie. Nie miała ochoty mówić bibliotekarce o zdarzeniu, które miało miejsce na Zaklęciach. Poza tym miała nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze wszedł w konflikt z profesor Peters.

- Och, szkoda. Byłam pewna, że to stało się u was.

- Taaa... – powiedziała od niechcenia jasnowłosa Gryfonka i szybko zerknęła na koleżankę z Dormitorium. – My już powinnyśmy iść po tą książkę, prawda Vera?

- Tak, tak – podchwyciła brunetka - My już sobie pójdziemy. Do widzenia, Isabelle.

- Ja też już idę – rzekła Izzy i skierowała się w stronę swojego biurka – Na razie, Paul. Do widzenia, dziewczyny!

Florence i Veronica odwróciły się szybko i pomaszerowały w stronę stolika, gdzie siedzieli Gryfoni z szóstego roku. Nagle niebieskooka przypomniała sobie o czymś ważnym.

- Paul – powiedziała wracając do brata – Wysłałeś już list do babci?

- Jeszcze nie – rzekł Krukon – Pomyślałem, że wyślemy je razem.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, słysząc odpowiedź bruneta. _Pamięta o mnie._

- Spotkajmy się w Sowiarni o szóstej, dobrze? - kontynuował najmłodszy Morrison.

- W porządku – odpowiedziała siostra – Nie wiem, gdzie jest Sowiarnia, ale poproszę Flo o pomoc.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia i powodzenia z... – tu zawahał się przez chwilę – zadaniem.

Veronica nie wiedziała, o co mu chodziło, ale chłopak zdążył już odejść. _Nie ważne._

Panna Morrison, nie tracąc więcej czasu, odwróciła się i podeszła do Flo, która spokojnie czekała na koleżankę. Veronica podejrzewała, że dziewczyna nie miała odwagi poprosić chłopców o książkę, więc cierpliwie stała w miejscu, gdzie ta ją zostawiła. Nie winiła o to panny Clash. Poza tym, miło z jej strony, że na nią zaczekała.

Dziewczyny podeszły do stolika i usłyszały urywek dość ciekawej rozmowy. Przez kilka następnych tygodni Veronica zastanawiała się nad podsłuchaną wymianą zdań, ale nadal nie wiedziała, o kim była mowa. Rozmyślała nad tym częściej niż by chciała, a kilka razy nawet nie mogła przez to zasnąć.

- Freddie – powiedział Potter, pochylając się w stronę przyjaciół. Wszyscy siedzieli tyłem do dziewczyn, więc nie wiedzieli o ich obecności – Blondyna jest całkiem niezła. Mógłbyś się z nią zabawić.

- No nie wiem, James – odparł Weasley – Wiem, że jest niezła, ale to chyba nie jest laska dla mnie.

- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wolisz spróbować z tą brunetką? – oburzył się Potter – Jest ładna, ale...

- Zamknij się, James – uciszył przyjaciela Matt i wskazał głową na dwie Gryfonki. Na ich widok wszystkim otworzyły się szeroko oczy. _O co im chodzi?_, pomyślała natychmiast Veronica.

- Cześć – powiedziała po chwili milczenia – Czy możemy pożyczyć książkę o zaklęciach.

Pierwszy mowę odzyskał Matt.

- Nadal z niej korzystamy, ale jeżeli chcecie, możecie się do nas przyłączyć.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie. Nie były do końca pewne, czy to dobry pomysł. Wolały zrobić zadnie tylko w swoim towarzystwie, we dwójkę. Poza tym Veronica planowała popytać Flo o różne rzeczy, miedzy innymi gdzie jest Sowiarnia i chciała się dowiedzieć, dlaczego blondynka nie jest lubiana w szkole. Bardzo ją to ciekawiło. Ale wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie panna Clash nie będzie chciała jej opowiedzieć o wszystkim. Doskonale ją rozumiała, bo sama miała ten problem. Wiedziała, że kiedyś opisze koleżance swoją sytuację, lecz nie była na to jeszcze gotowa. Być może Florence również.

- Kiedy możecie nam ją oddać? – zapytała Veronica. Sądziła, że chłopcy za niedługo skończą swoje wypracowania.

- Właśnie zaczęliśmy, więc trochę czasu nam to zajmie. – odparł Fred, a Gryfonkom od razu zrzedła mina.

- No trudno – mruknęła brunetka i usiadła obok Matta. Florence niechętnie zajęła miejsce po jej prawej. Dopiero po chwili Vera zorientowała się, że naprzeciwko niej jest Potter. _Cudownie!_ Trochę już wkurzona wyjęła potrzebne rzeczy z torby i przysunęła sobie książkę. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z konsekwencji tego czynu.

- Hej! – oburzył się natychmiast James – Właśnie to czytałem.

- Potter – warknęła. Była bardziej zdenerwowana niż by tego chciała. – Mamy jedną książkę na pięć osób, więc musimy się nią podzielić.

- Ale to nie oznacza, że możesz ją sobie przywłaszczyć! – powiedział chłopak.

- Wcale jej sobie nie przywłaszczam! – szybko zaprotestowała. Popatrzyła mu śmiało w oczy i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że chłopak odpowiada jej tym samym. _Zobaczymy kto teraz wygra!_

- Nie, wcale. Tylko zabierasz ją jakby to była twoja własność. – zmrużył oczy i pociągnął księgę do siebie, a Veronica za chwilę zrobiła to samo. Od tego momentu zaczęli przeciągać wolumin między sobą. W końcu Florence nie wytrzymała.

- Czy możecie przestać. Niektórzy chcieli tu odrobić zadanie, a wasze wygłupy w tym nie pomagają.

Panna Morrison odwróciła się do blondynki. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak dziecinnie się zachowała. Od przybycia do Hogwartu wydarzyło się kilka takich sytuacji, a ona za każdym razem kłóciła się z Gryfonem. Potter bardzo ją denerwował, nawet doprowadzał na skraj wytrzymałości, ale to nie oznaczało, że może zachowywać się jak rozwydrzony dzieciak. To bardzo głupie z jej strony. Poza tym miała już szesnaście lat i powinna była zachować zdrowy rozsądek w różnych sytuacjach. Nawet jeżeli tą sytuacją był James Potter.

Westchnęła głęboko i puściła trzymany wolumin. Postanowiła rozwiązać ten konflikt dyplomatycznie.

- Rzeczywiście, przepraszam. – zwróciła się teraz do Jamesa – Jeżeli chcesz, to weź ją. Ja mogę później ją przeczytać.

Taka wypowiedź zszokowała wszystkich, a przede wszystkim Jima. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Veronice bardzo się to podobało. Nie dość, że pokazała się z bardzo dobrej strony, to jeszcze dopiekła Potterowi. A to oznaczało punkt dla niej. _Ha, i kto jest teraz górą?_ Jednak za chwilę pożałowała swojej deklaracji. Zapomniała, że wszystko, co powie może zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niej. Właśnie w tej sytuacji James Potter postanowił to udowodnić.

- Nie musisz mi jej oddawać teraz – powiedział przebiegle – Proponuję dać ją teraz naszym przyjaciołom, a później razem sobie poczytamy. Co ty na to?

W Veronice aż się zagotowało. Miała teraz wielką ochotę walnąć temu idiocie w twarz. I to bardzo, bardzo mocno. Była wściekła na niego z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze tak bezczelnie zniszczył jej plan, a po drugie znów udowodnił, że to on panuje nad sytuacją. I jeszcze zmusił do spędzenia ze sobą czasu. Przecież już wcześniej zachowała się tak dorośle, więc teraz nie ma wyboru i musi z nim zostać. Potwornie jej się to nie podobało, lecz ona także miała kilka sztuczek w zanadrzu.

- Oczywiście, Jamesie - rzekła słodkim głosikiem, udając pewną jasnowłosą Ślizgonkę – Masz rację. Nie pomyślałam o tym, że będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy z zaklęciami niewerbalnymi.

Brunet zacisnął ręce w pięści i nic więcej już nie powiedział, jednak niebieskookiej to wystarczyło. Udało jej się wyprowadzić chłopaka z równowagi. Poniżył ją, ale Vera nie odpuszcza tak łatwo. Ona także potrafi być bardzo wredna i w tej chwili postanowiła to pokazać.

Nagle ją olśniło. Nadal może rywalizować z Potterem, ale teraz miała już na niego sposób. Wystarczy, że będzie dla niego miła i nie będzie zwracać uwagi na jego zaczepki, a tym samym doprowadzi go do szaleństwa. Wszystkie jego dotychczasowe zagrywki, które stosował na innych dziewczynach, zawiodą. Udowodni mu, że wcale nie jest taki wspaniały, jak mu się wydaje. Odniesie sukces i przy okazji uwolni się od natrętnego Pottera. Veronica uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, myśląc o swoim planie.

Przez następną godzinę Veronica czytała w podręczniku o zaklęciach niewerbalnych, ale nie znalazła tam niczego, czego wcześniej by nie wiedziała. Głównie potrzebowała książki, którą obecnie miała trójka Gryfonów. Florence kilka razy proponowała jej oddanie księgi, lecz Potter bacznie ją obserwował, a ona nie chciała mu pokazać jak bardzo zaszkodziła jej ta umowa. Nie, była zdecydowana wygrać tą cholerną grę i zrobi wszystko dla wygranej. Nawet jeżeli oznaczało to spędzenie dodatkowych godzin z bibliotece z Jamesem.

Veronica nie wiedziała, ile czasu już minęło, ale była przekonana, że wystarczająco dużo. Już miała zapytać się Florence o godzinę, lecz akurat w tym momencie Matt ukończył zadanie.

- Nareszcie! – powiedział z ulgą – Już myślałem, że nigdy nie dojdę do końca.

- Co ty tam napisałeś? – zainteresował się natychmiast Fred – Ja mam ledwo pięć stóp i nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę dopisać.

- Siedem stóp i ten sam problem – rzekła cicho Florence.

- Na serio? Pokaż co tam masz. – Fred bezceremonialnie wstał i pochylił się w stronę dziewczyny. Ta jedynie lekko się zarumieniła i dała Weasleyowi swoje wypracowanie. Mulat od czasu do czasu mówił pod nosem do siebie o tym, czego jeszcze nie napisał. Po kilku minutach oddał blondynce pergamin, obdarzając ją przy tym pięknym uśmiechem. Nawet Vera musiała przyznać, że w tym momencie wyglądał naprawdę rozbrajająco. Następnie powrócił na swoje miejsce, by uzupełnić zadnie o dodatkowe informacje.

- Tak się zastanawiam – zaczął Matt, zwracając się do panny Morrison – Skąd ty znasz zaklęcia niewerbalne?

- Nie znam – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

- Ale tego się nie da tak od razu nauczyć – naciskał Bellamy. – Używałaś ich wcześniej?

- Nie, nigdy nie używałam takich zaklęć. Może udało mi się przez przypadek. – zasugerowała brunetka.

- Taa... – prychnął Jimi – Przez przypadek nie mogłem mówić.

- To dość niezwykłe, że udało ci się poprawnie użyć zaklęcia niewerbalnego już za pierwszym razem. – powiedziała Florence, nie zważając na wypowiedź Gryfona. Prawdopodobnie wiedziała, że przez to może dojść do kolejnej kłótni.

- Zdolna dziewczyna – pochwalił ją Feddie i puścił do niej oko. Veronica zaśmiała się z tego gestu, ale chwilę później z powrotem spoważniała.

- To nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Być może było to spowodowane tym, że w czasie kursu na Aurora Ben często ćwiczył w domu i czasami widziałam, jak rzuca takie zaklęcia. Uwierzcie mi, że to zwykły fart, nic więcej.

Gryfoni nie byli zbytnio przekonani, lecz nie mieli nic więcej do powiedzenia. Każdy posiadał swoją teorię, ale nikt nie wypowiedział ich na głos. Trochę się bali, że zostaną wyśmiani, ponieważ każda była lekko bezsensu. Ale jak wytłumaczyć, że Veronice udało się dobrze rzucić zaklęcie? Niektórzy nigdy nie potrafią opanować magii niewerbalnej, tym czasem ona zrobiła to już za pierwszym razem. To było coś rzeczywiście niezwykłego. Oczywiście dziewczyna nie dopuszczała do siebie innej wersji niż ta, którą powiedziała znajomym. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, co się stało, więc uznała to za zwykły łut szczęścia. Inna opcja nie wychodziła w grę.

Wkrótce potem Fred i Florence skończyli swoje zadania, więc Vera oraz James mogli wziąć książkę i zabrać się za wypracowania. Jasnowłosa Gryfonka zaproponowała, że zostanie z koleżanką i dotrzyma jej towarzystwa, lecz brunetka odmówiła.

- Wracaj do Dormitorium – rzekła – Ja i tak pewnie spędzę tu jeszcze jakiś czas.

Flo niechętnie pokiwała głową, a następnie oddaliła się do Wieży Gryffindoru. Panna Morrison miała złe przeczucia odnośnie swojego pobytu w bibliotece. Czuła, że coś się szykuje. Szybko więc otworzyła wolumin na odpowiedniej stronie i zabrała się do pracy. Wiedziała, że zmarnowała już wystarczająco dużo czasu. I tak, nie zaszczycając Pottera ani jednym spojrzeniem, zaczęła pisać.

* * *

Tymczasem James Potter uważnie przyglądał się dziewczynie siedzącej naprzeciwko. Poznał ją zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej, a już zdążyła zajść mu za skórę. Jednak stanowiła interesujący obiekt obserwacji. Nie była jakoś wyjątkowo piękna, ale na pewno przyciągała wzrok. Miała w sobie coś niezwykłego. _Może to przez te oczy?_ Jeszcze takich nigdy nie spotkał i zaintrygowały go. Gdy podszedł do niej w pociągu, zauważył ich nadzwyczajną barwę. Były duże, wyraziste, ale dokładnego koloru nie potrafił określić. Za każdym razem, kiedy w nie spoglądał (a zdarzało się to bardzo często, ponieważ prowadził z dziewczyną wojny na spojrzenia), przybierały inny odcień. Raz niebieskie, czasem szare, a jeszcze kiedy indziej coś pomiędzy. _Bardzo dziwne,_ pomyślał.

Jednak o wiele dziwniejsze było zachowanie Gryfonki. Wczoraj wieczorem zastanawiał się, co takiego zrobił, że Veronica tak bardzo go nie lubi. On sam przecież wcale nie żywi do niej żadnej urazy. Może tylko czasem bardzo go irytuje, ale nic poza tym. Cóż, na pewno ma do niej żal, że nie padła mu do stóp, jak reszta dziewczyn. I bardzo go wkurzyło jej dzisiejsze zachowanie przy śniadaniu, ale to tylko tyle. Na początku chciał ją wyrwać, lecz dał sobie spokój, gdy zobaczył jej upór. Poza tym denerwowanie Very było o wiele ciekawszym zajęciem, niż próby zaciągnięcia dziewczyny do łóżka. _O tak, wkurzanie Morrison jest bardzo fajne._ Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, przyszedł mu do głowy pewien iście szatański pomysł.

- Ej, piękna – zawołał dziewczynę. Osoba postronna mogła nie zauważyć, jak Veronica reaguje na taką zaczepkę, lecz James zdążył już poznać niektóre jej reakcje. Wiedział, że Vera nie cierpi, kiedy mówi się do niej "piękna". Właśnie w tej chwili to okazywała, ponieważ cała się spięła.

- Co? – warknęła, ale nie podniosła wzroku na chłopaka.

- Mogłabyś przynajmniej na mnie spojrzeć - pożalił się chłopak, lecz w jego głosie nie było słychać smutku. Wręcz przeciwnie – dziwna radość.

- Może nie zauważyłeś, ale czytam.

- Wcale nie – odparł zadowolony – Oczy ci się nie ruszają.

Brunetka wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. Jim był pewny, że w tym momencie zastanawia się, co powinna teraz zrobić. Najchętniej powiedziałby jej, że nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać i przestać na niego boczyć. Jednak spokojnie czekał na decyzję dziewczyny. Po piętnastu sekundach Veronica popatrzyły na niego.

- Czego chcesz, Potter?

- James – poprawił ją wkurzony.

- Słucham? – zapytała autentycznie zaskoczona.

- Na imię mam James, nie Potter.

Veronica usłyszała w głosie chłopaka lekką urazę, więc natychmiast się poprawiła.

- Przepraszam... James.

Wypowiedź Gryfonki wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowała Jima, ponieważ kąciki jego ust delikatnie podniosły się. Ten gest był ledwo dostrzegalny, lecz Veronica zauważyła go. Stwierdziła, że chłopak wygląda w tej chwili naprawdę uroczo. I co najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim, odpowiedziała tym samym. Sekundę później zreflektowała się i znów przybrała maskę obojętności.

- To co chciałeś?

Na twarzy Gryfona pojawił się uśmiech, ale inny niż poprzednio. Teraz gościł tam demoniczny grymas, który ani trochę jej się nie podobał.

- Myślałem o tym, co wcześniej powiedziałaś - odparł spokojnie. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie swoje wcześniejsze słowa. - O tym, że będę potrzebował pomocy z zaklęciami niewerbalnymi.

- I?

- I doszedłem do wniosku, że miałaś rację – potrzebuję pomocy.

To zdanie całkowicie zszokowało brunetkę. Była pewna, że chłopak zacznie znów się z nią droczyć, a on tymczasem prosi ją o pomoc. Veronica jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- W takim razie siadaj obok – wskazała miejsce po swojej lewej stronie.

- O nie! Ty chodź do mnie.

- James – powiedziała ostrzegawczo.

- No dobrze, dobrze – powiedział chłopak i wzniósł oczy do góry. – Wiedzę, że bardzo chcesz mieć mnie przy sobie.

- Schlebiasz sobie – odparła.

- Być może lub stwierdzam prawdę – zaczął się z nią przekomarzać. Lecz Vera nie chciała znów się kłócić, ponieważ miała dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. Postanowiła skończyć z tą dziecinadą.

- James, na prawdę nie mam czasu, więc może z łaski swojej przyjdziesz tu i szybko się z tym uporamy.

Potter przyjrzał się dziewczynie i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że mówi poważnie. Przytaknął i usiadł obok niebieskookiej. Następnie Gryfonka zaczęła tłumaczyć szesnastolatkowi, na czym polegają zaklęcia niewerbalne, jak się je używa oraz streściła wszystko, co o nich wiedziała. Później oboje zabrali się do pracy. Ani James, ani Vera nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie, lecz po jakimś czasie brunetka zauważyła, że biblioteka pomału pustoszeje. Czym prędzej wyciągnęła z torby czystą kartkę i napisała list do babci.

_Droga babciu!_

_Miałaś rację, Hogwart jest naprawdę niezwykły. Bardzo mi się tu podoba._

_W drodze do szkoły poznałam nową koleżankę. Nazywa się Florence Clash i jest bardzo miła, choć trochę nieśmiała. Mam zamiar zaprosić ją do nas w czasie przerwy świątecznej._

_Pewnie bardzo cię ciekawi, gdzie trafiliśmy. Ja jestem teraz Gryfonką, a Paul należy do Ravenclawu, tak jak ty i tata._

_Pierwszy dzień nie był taki zły, ale nauczycielka Zaklęć, profesor Peters, jest bardzo wymagająca. Na szczęście chyba mnie lubi, więc nie powinno być tak źle._

_Mam nadzieję, że w domu wszystko w porządku i nie nudzisz się tam za bardzo bez nas. Już tęsknię!_

_Twoja ulubiona wnuczka,_

_Veronica_

- Do kogo tak tam piszesz? – zapytał znienacka James. Vera aż podskoczyła na krześle ze strachu. Tak bardzo skupiła się na liście, że zapomniała o obecności Pottera.

- Do domu – odparła, składając pergamin. Schowała go do swojej torby i zaczęła się zbierać.

- Już skończyłaś? – zdziwił się Gryfon.

- Jeszcze nie, ale muszę sobie zrobić przerwę. – Veronica wstała od stołu i uświadomiła sobie, że nie wiedziała, która jest godzina. Trochę zawstydzona spytała się o to Jamesa. Jego odpowiedź sprawiła, że dziewczyna zupełnie osłupiała.

- Jest pięć po osiemnastej.

- Cholera – rzuciła jeszcze i wybiegła z biblioteki. Dopiero po trzech minutach biegu uświadomiła sobie istotną rzecz. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest Sowiarnia. Natychmiast zganiła się w myślach za to, że zapomniała poprosić Florence o pomoc. _Myśl, myśl, myśl... Gdzie by to mogło być?_ Po chwili przystanęła, wahając się, co powinna zrobić. Mogła wrócić do Dormitorium po Flo, lecz zajęłoby to bardzo dużo czasu. Istniała jeszcze jedna opcja, ale nie za bardzo chciała z niej skorzystać. Przez moment się zastanawiała, aż w końcu odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała w stronę biblioteki. Gdy weszła do pomieszczenia, zauważyła, że nikogo tam nie było oprócz wysokiego Gryfona. Wzięła głęboki wdech i podeszła do stolika, przy którym jeszcze kilka minut temu siedziała.

- Szybko wróciłaś – zauważył James, gdy brunetka podeszła do niego.

- Musisz mi wyświadczyć pewną przysługę. – powiedziała bez ogródek.

- Ciekawa propozycja – rzekł chłopak. Już na pierwszy rzut oka wydać było, że w jego głowie formuje się jakiś przebiegły plan. Vera trochę obawiała się konsekwencji tego czynu, ale postanowiła się tym obecnie nie przejmować.

- Muszę się dostać do Sowiarni w jak najkrótszym czasie.

Jamie zmarszczył brwi, lecz nic nie powiedział. Szybko zaczął pakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Niebieskooka była bardzo zaskoczona pośpiechem chłopaka. Spodziewała się, że Potter będzie się ociągać, może nawet odmówi, lecz takie zachowanie nie wchodziło w grę.

- Jak bardzo jesteś spóźniona? - Jimi pociągnął Veronicę z rękę i razem wybiegli z biblioteki. Skręcili w lewo, pognali na dół, a następnie weszli na jakieś schody.

- Jakieś dziesięć minut - odparła, skacząc na stopniach. Jak dotąd nie przewróciła się tylko dzięki Potterowi. Chłopak był naprawdę szybki, ale i zręczny. Trzymał Morrisonównę mocno za rękę, nie pozwalając jej upaść. Później znów skręcili i znaleźli się przed jakimś pomnikiem. Dziewczyna była pewna, że James zaraz zacznie biec, lecz on, ku jej zdumieniu, podszedł do rzeźby i wszedł za nią. Brunetka przez chwilę się zastanawiała, co robi Gryfon. Dopiero kiedy pociągnął ją za sobą, zrozumiała, że idą teraz tajemnym przejściem.

- Ale fajnie! – zachwycała się – W Salem nie było takich sekretnych korytarzy.

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się chłopak – To musiała być nudna szkoła.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Biegli tak jeszcze przez kilka minut, aż w końcu James zatrzymał się przed niewielkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Spojrzał na swój zegarek i z uśmiechem zauważył, że wyrobili się w zaledwie pięć minut. Zadowolony z takiego wyniku, pozwolił pierwszej wejść Veronice. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się, ale nie skomentowała tego, tylko delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. Gdy weszli do Sowiarni, zauważyli, że nie są tam sami. Na stołeczku przy oknie siedział znajomy Krukon.

- Piętnaście minut spóźnienia, Nica – oburzył się najmłodszy Morrison, ale natychmiast się zreflektował, gdy zauważył jeszcze jedną osobę – Cześć, James.

- Siemka, Paul – przywitał się zadowolony Gryfon.

- Och, nie marudź już tak, Paul – powiedziała zirytowana Vera – Zasiedziałam się w bibliotece.

Trzynastolatek dokładnie przyjrzał się dwójce szóstoklasistów. Nie był pewien, czy siostra mówiła prawdę. Ich wejście wyglądało dość dwuznacznie. Do tego jeszcze te wszystkie plotki.

- W bibliotece, powiadasz?

- Owszem, potwierdzam – rzekła dziewczyna.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz... – wzruszył ramionami zrezygnowany Paul – Masz list?

Veronica podała młodszemu bratu pergamin i odwróciła się, szukając wzrokiem swojej sowy.

- Feme! – wykrzyknęła, widząc małą sówkę. Ptak miał białe pióra, ale gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec szare i czarne przebarwienia. Veronica uwielbiała swoją sowę śnieżną. Dostała ją od ojca w prezencie z okazji rozpoczęcia nauki w Salem. Zazwyczaj zawsze były razem, jednak mała przyjaciółka nie towarzyszyła dziewczynie podczas podróży do Hogwartu. Ben zabrał ją wcześniej do szkoły, ponieważ Feme była jedyną sową, jaką posiadało rodzeństwo Morrisonów, a on wtedy jej potrzebował. Bracia również posiadali zwierzęta. Paul miał czarnego kota – Merlina, natomiast Benjamin zostawił w domu swoją psią towarzyszkę – Leeloo. Ale była tylko jedna sowa, więc teraz Paul i Vera musieli jej użyć, by wysłać listy do babci.

Brunetka podeszła do ptaka i nadstawiła lewę ramię, a sowa posłusznie na nie wskoczyła. Dziewczyna z wdzięczności podrapała zwierzę po główce. Następnie trzynastolatek przytwierdził dwa listy do jej nóżki.

- Do Kamiennego Zameczku – szepnęła niebieskooka i wypuściła sowę przez okno. Jeszcze moment przyglądała się latającemu zwierzęciu. Feme przez kilka chwil wyróżniała się na tle nieba, lecz później oddaliła się tak daleko, że stała się ledwo widocznym, malutkim punkcikiem na wieczornym widnokręgu. Patrząc na swoją białą przyjaciółkę, Veronica zastanawiała się, czy i ona mogłaby również tak odlecieć, uciec od swoich problemów, zapomnieć o wszystkim. _Lecz czy w mojej sytuacji jest to w ogóle możliwe?_

* * *

**Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma ich za wiele, ale nie chce mi się wszystkiego dokładnie sprawdzać. Jak zwykle zapraszam na mojego bloga!**

**_Qlibereq :*_**


	10. Rozdział IX

**Rozdział IX**

**"Duże Zmiany"**

* * *

Florence samotnie szła na kolację. Vera nie pojawiła się w Dormitorium, więc jasnowłosa musiała bez żadnego towarzystwa udać się na posiłek. Trochę zawiodła się na nowej koleżance. Miała nadzieję, że w końcu znalazła przyjaciółkę, ale teraz miała duże wątpliwości. Veronica wydawała się naprawdę miła, lecz blondynka od początku bała się, że panna Morrison dojdzie do wniosku, że nie warto zadawać się z taką wariatką, jak Flo. I obawiała się, że właśnie tak się stało.

_Znów to samo_, westchnęła w myślach. Miała już dość tych wszystkich wyzwisk pod jej adresem, dlatego starała się nie wyróżniać z tłumu. Kiedyś było to niemożliwe ze względu na plotki na jej temat. Wtedy też wszyscy odwrócili się od niej i od tego czasu była sama. Dlatego teraz tak bardzo chciała zatrzymać przy sobie Verę. Podejrzewała, że i tym razem jej się to nie udało. Była przekonana, że brunetka siedzi już w Wielkiej Sali i śmieje się ze swoimi nowymi znajomymi. Jak bardzo się myliła.

Kiedy panna Clash weszła na kolację, od razu rzucił jej się w oczy brak Veronici. Przeszukała pomieszczenie dwukrotnie, lecz nie znalazła brunetki. Zauważyła również nieobecność Jamesa Pottera. _Ciekawe, czy są razem..._ Flo nie ociągając się dłużej, ruszyła na koniec stołu Gryfonów, gdzie zwykle jadała. Po drodze ktoś przypadkiem ją potrącił w ramię.

- Przepraszam – powiedział mały rudzielec, o brązowych oczach. Gdy dziewczynka odwróciła się, natychmiast przystanęła. – Cześć, Florence.

- Hej, Lily – przywitała się niepewnie Clash.

- Siadasz z nami? – zapytała mała Potterówna. Blondynka nie sądziła, że Weasleowie zechcą z nią siedzieć. Szczególnie po tym, co zrobiła rano. Delikatnie przytaknęła, a ruda natychmiast pociągnęła ją w stronę swojej rodziny.

Złotowłosa nie była przekonana do tego pomysłu. Wolała usiąść w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to samotność. Wtedy przyszła jej do głowy pewna scena z obiadu. Flo bała się usiąść z Weasleyami, lecz Veronica spojrzała na nią zachęcająco i tak razem zjadły obiad. Teraz co prawda nie miała przy sobie panny Morrison, więc była przerażona tym, co może się wydarzyć, gdy przyjdzie do stolika sama. _Może pozwali mi ze sobą siedzieć przez Verę, a obecnie jestem sama i wygonią mnie stamtąd? _Takie i podobne myśli przychodziły dziewczynie do głowy, ale natychmiast wszystkie wyrzuciła z umysłu, kiedy podeszły do stolika.

- Usiądź obok mnie – powiedziała Lily Potter, wskazując miejsce po swojej prawej. Flo tylko kilka chwil się zastanawiała, następnie usadowiła się zaraz przy trzynastolatce. Rozejrzała się dookoła, jednak nie zauważyła żadnych niemiłych spojrzeń. Weasleyowie nawet nie dostrzegli jej przybycia. Całkiem zadowolona z siebie, zaczęła jeść kolację. Nie zwracała większej uwagi na otoczenie, dlatego przybycie dwóch Gryfonów zupełnie ją zaskoczyło.

- Cześć, Flo – mrugnął do niej pewien wysoki, ciemnooki i mega przystojny Mulat – Nie widziałaś może Jamesa lub Veronici?

Blondynka przez kilka uderzeń serca miała wrażenie, że zapada się w nieopisanie czarną głębię. Ale nie było to coś nieprzyjemnego. Florence właśnie wtedy czuła się jak w niebie. Zaraz potem wróciła do świata żywych i odpowiedziała na pytanie Freda.

- Nie, nie widziałam. Pewnie są jeszcze w bibliotece.

- Nie ma ich – wtrącił się Matt, siadając naprzeciwko zielonookiej. Obok niego miejsce zajął Fred. – Sprawdziliśmy, idąc tutaj.

- Myślicie, że… - zaczął ciemnoskóry Weasley, ale nie dokończył swojej myśli. Pozwolił, by każdy zinterpretował to inaczej, lecz wszyscy wiedzieli, o co chodziło chłopakowi.

- Freddie! – ofuknął od razu go przyjaciel.

- No co? – zdenerwował się Gryfon – Tak sobie tylko gdybam. Poza tym nie mówiłem do ciebie tylko do Florence.

Chłopak spojrzał się w stronę dziewczyny, a ona chciała teraz zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie dość, że jadła kolację z Weasleyami, to dodatkowo Fred i Matt się do niej przysiedli. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Najgorszą rzeczą było pytanie, które zadał Freddie. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, co powinna na to odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony zachowanie Veronici oraz Jamesa wskazywało ich wrogie nastawienie do siebie, ale z drugiej obecna sytuacja dawała wiele do myślenia. I jeszcze te plotki! Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co rzec.

- Ja myślę, że… - jąkała się – Być może…

- Dalej, Flo. Po prostu to powiedz. – poganiał ją Matt.

- Sama już nie wiem – wyrzuciła na jednym wydechu. Spuściła głowę, obawiając się spojrzeć na chłopaków. _Idiotka, idiotka, idiotka, _ganiła się w myślach. _Co ja sobie myślałam?_ Była pewna, że teraz chłopcy na pewno z nią więcej nie porozmawiają. Znów zaczną traktować ją jak powietrze.

Zazwyczaj James, Fred i Matt publicznie nie pokazywali swojej niechęci do niej. Po prostu nie odzywali się do niej, kompletnie ich nie obchodziła. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że wszyscy Weasleyowie i ich znajomi w ogóle jej nie zauważali. Jedynie reszta szkoły się z niej śmiała. W tym momencie obawiała się, że Freddie i Matt do nich dołączą, dlatego poczuła, że musi się wytłumaczyć.

- W sumie to nie wiemy, co oni robią. I w ogóle, gdzie są. A tak poza tym, to oni chyba nie za bardzo się lubią.

- Fakt - przyznał szatyn - Dziś James sam przyznał, że nie pała do Very miłością.

- Oj, nie, nie, nie - zaprotestował natychmiast Fred, kręcąc głową - Ty tak stwierdziłeś, a on zaprzeczał.

- I co z tego? - zapytał Matthew, nie rozumiejąc toku myślenia przyjaciela.

- A to, że James może lubić Veronicę - uśmiechnął się zadowolony brunet. Bellamy jedynie przewrócił oczami, a Florence ucieszyła się w duchu, że chłopcy całkowicie ją zignorowali. Jednak z drugiej strony nie chciała, aby tak było. Może trochę się wstydziła z nimi rozmawiać, ale całkiem przyjemnie i zabawnie prowadziło się z nimi konwersacje.

- Czyli James lubi Verę? - zdziwiła się Gryfonka.

- Tak - powiedział Weasley.

- Nie - odparł natychmiast Matt.

Słysząc ich odpowiedź, Florence zaśmiała się lekko. Delikatnie się rozluźniła, po tym jak chłopcy nie zapomnieli o niej. W ogóle było jej przyjemnie, bo nareszcie ktoś chciał z nią przebywać. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak się stało, lecz postanowiła nie psuć sobie nastroju.

- Hej, nie śmiej się z nas. - Powiedział Mulat, ale na jego ustach tańczył lekki uśmiech. Jednak zanikł, gdy dostrzegł osobę stojącą za Flo.

- Właśnie, psycholko. Lepiej nie śmiać się z lepszych od siebie.

* * *

Veronica, James i Paul w ciszy szli na kolację. Nikt się nie odzywał, każdy miał coś do przemyślenia. Ostatnio wiele się zdarzyło w ich życiu. Zmiany, które zaszły zaskoczyły ich. Niektóre były miłą niespodzianką, inne niekoniecznie. Wszystko, co się działo wokół nich miało swoje źródło. Niestety młodzi czarodzieje nie znali go i nawet nie podejrzewali, co może się nim okazać. Jednak na razie każdy z nich miał inne zmartwienia.

Najbardziej z całej trójki przejmował się Paul. Jak na trzynastolatka wiele już widział oraz wiedział. Od tej fatalnej rozmowy z Verą, cały czas zamartwiał się o swoją rodzinę. Oczywiście już wcześniej podejrzewał, że jego mama mogła zrobić coś głupiego, bo za każdym razem, gdy pytał się o powód jej śmierci, wszyscy zgodnie zmieniali temat lub milknęli. Ben kiedyś powiedział mu, że morderstwo ich matki było dla wszystkich szokiem, dlatego nikt nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Na pewno wszyscy bardzo to przeżyli, ale teraz, znając przyczynę jej odejścia, miał przeczucie, że każdego to dotknęło z innego powodu. Ponieważ jego ukochana mama miała coś wspólnego z czarną magią i od tego zginęła. Nie podobało mu się to, ale jeszcze bardziej wkurzał go fakt, że nikt go wcześniej o tym nie powiadomił. Dopiero Veronica, po 10 latach życia w nieświadomości, powiedziała mu prawdę. Prawdę, która niezwykle raniła.

Chłopak westchnął przeciągle. Nie tak chciał rozpocząć rok szkolny. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu był pewny, że trzecią klasę będzie zaliczał w Salem, tymczasem los spłatał mu niezłego figla i postanowił umieścić go w legendarnym Hogwarcie. _Figiel_, prychnął w myślach, _i to nie byle jaki. _

Śmierć Leonarda Morrisona zadziwiła wszystkich. Ich ojciec, mimo wielu przeciwności, był bardzo pogodnym człowiekiem. Zawsze, gdzieś głęboko w sercu, chował w sobie smutek po utracie żony, jednak nie pozwalał, aby zawładnął on jego życiem. Miał w końcu trójkę dzieci do wychowania. Starał się, aby brak matki nie był aż tak bardzo odczuwalny. Lecz nie tak łatwo było poradzić sobie z tym zadaniem. Pomimo jego największych wysiłków, młodzi Morrisonowie widzieli ból w oczach ojca. A najczęściej zauważał to właśnie Paul. Może działo się tak ze względu na wielkie podobieństwo między mężczyznami? A może dlatego, że był on świetnym obserwatorem? Często się nad tym zastanawiał, ale nie znał jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Podejrzewał, że leży ona gdzieś po środku.

Paul, z całego swojego rodzeństwa, był najbardziej podobny do taty. Odziedziczył po nim czarne, kręcone włosy, zamiłowanie do sportu oraz charakter. Tak jak Leo, chłopak częściej przebywał w towarzystwie książek niż przyjaciół. Miał problemy z poznawaniem nowych osób, ponieważ nie rozumiał ludzi. To Ben, zupełnie jak mama, zawsze rozmawiał z nieznajomymi, załatwiał różne sprawy, dogadywał się z wszystkim. A Vera... Cóż, Veronica była specyficzna. Ona też potrafiła czytać z ludzi, ale umiała również z nimi prowadzić konwersacje. Sama zapewne tego nigdy nie dostrzegła, ale dziewczyna dostała wszystkie cechy swoich rodziców. Nie tylko wyglądała do nich podobnie, lecz zachowaniem najbardziej ich przypominała. To, co z niej wychodziło, weszło z krwią Leo i Any. Była sprytna oraz inteligenta, ale i lojalna oraz odważna. Wymieszanie mamy i taty. Najmłodszy Morrison zazdrościł tego siostrze, lecz nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

Chłopak spojrzał na Gryfonkę, a ich oczy się spotkały. Błękit z niebiesko-szarymi. To również często go zastanawiało. Ich matka miała takie tęczówki jak on, a ojciec miał prawie czarne, więc skąd u Very szary? Ta kwestia nie dawała mu spokoju. Już dawno temu chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tak się stało, a teraz miał szansę na odnalezienie odpowiedzi. Wystarczy, że porozmawia z Izzy i poprosi ją o odpowiednie księgi. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. W innej kwestii to zadziałało, więc teraz też powinno. Zastanawiał się jeszcze nad inną sprawą. Jak miał powiedzieć Verze o projekcie, nad którym pracuje?

* * *

W tym czasie jedyna dziewczyna w towarzystwie, pogrążyła się w swoich własnych myślach. Od kwietnia wiele się pozmieniało, a ona nadal nie potrafiła się pozbierać. Wciąż miała koszmary, ale od śmierci ojca wszystko się nasiliło. Jej rodzina już o tym wiedziała, lecz bała się reakcji swoich współlokatorek. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak powinna im przekazać wiadomość o swoich problemach. Czuła się zagubiona, ostatnio wszystko ją przytłaczało.

Spojrzała w lewo i napotkała błękitne oczy młodszego brata. On też się zamartwiał. Vera nie lubiła, gdy jej rodzeństwo się martwiło. Ona już dawno przyzwyczaiła się do roli jedynej kobiety w domu i wszystkich związanych z tym spraw, do których zaliczała się wieczna opieka nad swoimi chłopcami. Do jej obowiązków należało również gotowanie, sprzątanie, pranie i wszystkie inne rzeczy, którymi zazwyczaj zajmuje się matka.

Morrisonówna bardzo się starała odciążyć swojego ojca od wszystkich zadań, ponieważ on musiał dodatkowo pracować. Oczywiście pomagało jej to również zapomnieć o powodzie swojej pracy - śmierci mamy. Ciągłe zajęcie odciągało jej myśli od tych nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Lecz niestety, gdy nadchodziła noc Veronica była bezbronna. Koszmary atakowały ją z każdej strony i nie potrafiła się przed nimi uchronić. Tylko po zmroku była słabą, kruchą oraz przestraszoną dziewczynką. Za dnia przechodziła całkowitą zmianę. Silna, odważna, trochę zarozumiała, nie dająca sobą pomiatać i mająca swoje zdanie. Taka była, a przynajmniej taką chciała być. Bariera, którą zbudowała wokół siebie, miała być szczelna i absolutnie nic nie powinno jej zniszczyć. Ale tak na prawdę sama nie wiedziała, czy rzeczywiście tak było.

- Więc - James przerwał nagle niezręczną ciszę - Feme, tak?

Morrisonowie spojrzeli na Gryfona z powątpiewaniem.

- Słucham? - zapytała Vera.

- Twoja sowa. - sprostował chłopak - Nazywa się Feme, prawda? Pierwszy raz słyszę takie imię.

- Ach, to - odparła brunetka. Nie spodziewała się, że Potter zainteresuje się jej zwierzątkiem.

- Feme to imię rzymska bogini dobrej nowiny. - wyjaśnił Paul. Nadal pamiętał reakcję swojej siostry na prezent z okazji rozpoczęcia nauki w Salem. Na początku była lekko wytrącona z równowagi, następnie trochę przestraszona, ale ostatenie strasznie się ucieszyła. Już kilka dni później sowa śnieżna stała się najlepszą przyjaciółką Veronici. Jemu zajęło kilka miesięcy przekonanie do siebie tego upartego ptaka. Jednak Paul zauważył dlaczego Vera i Feme tak świetnie się dogadują. Mają takie same charaktery. I to często go wkurzało.

- Bardzo fajnie to wymyśliliście. - odrzekł James. Naprawdę spodobało mu się takie znaczenie imienia.

- To nie był mój pomysł, tylko Nicki.

- Naprawdę? - Najstarszy Potter spojrzał z podziwem na Gryfonkę. Już od pierwszego spotkania wiedział, że dziewczyna jest inteligentną czarownicą - w końcu nie każdy potrafi tak żarliwie się z nim kłócić - lecz nie podejrzewał ją o taką pomysłowość. Chociaż, po ich rozmowie w bibliotece, skłaniał się również ku innemu wnioskowi. Ta dziewczyna to całkiem zdolna bestia. I nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo go jeszcze zadziwi.

- Hm, cóż... - odparła od niechcenia Veronica, ale na jej policzkach pojawił się delikatny róż. Bardzo jej się to nie podobało, ponieważ strasznie nie lubiła wpadać w zakłopotanie. - Nazwałam ją tak, bo miałam nadzieję, że nie przyniesie mi złych wieści. Jak na razie działa.

- I mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie przyniesie. - James chyba pierwszy raz uśmiechnął się szczerze do Veronici. Nie było w tym geście nic denerwującego, ani zaczepnego. Tylko zwykła, ludzka życzliwość. Troszkę to zadziwiło Verę, ale odpowiedziała chłopakowi tym samym. Chwilę na siebie patrzyli, lecz kilka sekund później opamiętali się.

Następne minuty trwały w niezręcznej ciszy. Dwójka Gryfonów i młody Krukon czuli się jeszcze dość niezręcznie w swoim towarzystwie. Nie znali się za dobrze, a nie mieli przecież czasu, aby się lepiej poznać. Dlatego James - jak to James, który był w gorącej wodzie kąpany - natychmiast wypalił:

- A tak w ogóle, dlaczego przenieśliście się do Hogwartu?

Rodzeństwo nieznacznie popatrzyło po sobie. Niestety nie ustalili jeszcze, co będą mówić nowym kolegom i koleżankom. Ani Paul, ani Veronica nie wyobrażali sobie powiedzenia innym prawdy. Żadne z nich nie było na to jeszcze przygotowane. Oczywiście minęło już kilka miesięcy, lecz dla Morrisonów to nadal była otwarta rana, której nie potrafili na razie uleczyć. Wiedzieli, że kiedyś się ona zagoi, niestety nie mieli pojęcia, kiedy to się stanie.

- Nasz brat dostał tu pracę. - odpowiedział szybko Paul. _Nie kłamie,_ pomyślał Potter, _ale nie mówi też całej prawdy. _James, jak na tak młody wiek, całkiem dobrze umiał rozpracowywać ludzi. W końcu był synem samego Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył i szefa Departametu Aurorów, więc wiedział co nieco o przesłuchiwaniu innych. W tym wypadku zasugerował się szybkością wypowiedzi. Postanowił pociągnąć ten temat. Wiedział, że to nie była kompletna historia.

- A jak zareagowali na to wasi rodzice? To fajnie, że ze względu na brata wszyscy przenieśliście się do Wielkiej Brytanii. - rzekł podchwytliwie Jamie i niecierpliwie czekał na reakcję pozostałej dwójki. Miał nadzieję, że wykonają jakiś gest, zrobią cokolwiek, co mogło wskazywać ich zdenerwowanie. Jednak nie doczekał się niczego takiego. Zamiast tego dostał taką odpowiedź.

- Co to jest, do jasnej cholery?

Trójka spóźnialskich właśnie weszła do Wielkiej Sali, a widok, który zastali, doprowadził Veronicę do przeklnięcia. Przed oczami miała obraz skulonej Florence oraz pochylającą się nad nią Annabel, a Matt i Fred starali się grzecznie, aczkolwiek bezskutecznie wyprosić Ślizgonkę. Brunetce wystarczyło jedne spojrzenie na koleżankę z Dormitorium, by zrozumiała, że wizyta panny Nott nie przypadła jej do gustu. Za wiele nie myśląc, dziewczyna pognała w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Gdy była już wystarczająco blisko blondynek, zapytała:

- Co się tu dzieje?

Obie czarownice spojrzały na nowo przybyłą osobę. Flo obdarzyła koleżankę wzrokiem pełnym bólu i prośby, by się nie wtrącała. Oczywiście Vera nie posłuchała i zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy w stronę drugiej dziewczyny. Ann patrzyła na Gryfonki wzrokiem pełnym wyższości i pogardy. To zdenerwowało niebieskooką jeszcze bardziej.

Już od pierwszego dnia znajomości z Annabel Nott, młoda Morrison stwierdziła, że dziewczyna jest suką, a jej dalsze poczynania tylko ją w tym utwierdziły. Za każdym razem, gdy mijały Nott i Jones na przerwie, słyszały prychnięcia lub jakieś inne zniewagi. Oczywiście Veronicę to w ogóle nie ruszało, nawet uważała to za dość zabawne, jednak panna Clash reagowała na to emocjonalnie. Pod maską obojętności widać było cierpienie. Nikt inny nie mógł tego dostrzec, jedynie Vera mogła to zrobić, ponieważ ona także ukrywała swoje emocje.

Jednak teraz Marrisonówna naprawdę się zdenerwowała. Wiedziała, że dwie Ślizgonki jej w ogóle nie zagrażają, ale Florence to już inna sprawa. Ona była taka delikatna i krucha. Owszem, gdzieś w środku była ukryta wielka odwaga, lecz działała ona wyłącznie w ekstremalnych sytuacjach. A najwyraźniej obecna do takich się nie zaliczała.

Annabel skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej i obserwowała Veronicę z wysoko uniesioną brwią. To tylko zaostrzyło sytuację.

- Nott - powiedziała złowieszczo Gryfonka, równocześnie ściskając ręce w pięści.

- Morrison - odparła jej takim samym tonem blondynka.

Jeszcze chwilę mierzyły się wzrokiem, aż w końcu brunetka rzekła:

- Co tutaj robisz? - Jej niebiesko-szare oczy przybrały odcień burzowego nieba. Z tęczówek dziewczyny wylatywały błyskawice, które trafiały na swojego przeciwnika. Oczywiście Annabel Nott nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale w tej chwili Veronica wyglądała bardzo groźnie. Zupełnie jakby przeszła całkowitą przeminę i stała się jakąś niebezpieczną wojowniczką. _Nie,_ natychmiast upomniała się blondynka, _jestem Ślizgonką. Żaden Gryfon nie jest lepszy ode mnie!_ Z tą myślą śmiało spojrzała się na Verę.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, Morrison. Nie mam czasu na tracenie mojego cennego czasu na ciebie.

- Och, tak - rzekła z jadem brunetka - Jeszcze byś musiała użyć mózgu do rozmowy ze mną.

- Lepej ze mną nie zadzieraj, idiotko - Annabel przysunęła się niebezpiecznie do przodu. Panna Morrison nie została jej dłużna i odległość między dziewczynami drastycznie się zmniejszyła. Teraz już każdy w Wielkiej Sali wyczówał napiętą atmosferę, która zapanowała między dwoma młodymi kobietami. Każda z nich była potężna, w to nikt nie wątpił, dlatego wszyscy obawiali się w co może przerodzić się kłótnia.

- Nawet nie próbuj zbliżać się do niej, Nott.

Blondynka jedynie uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Błękitnooka zdenerwowała się nie na żarty. Może nie znała Florence za dobrze, ale całkiem ją polubiła. Stała się jej pierwszą koleżanką i nie chciała, aby coś jej się stało. Ona zaakceptowała ją taką, jaka była. To naprawdę spodobało się nowej Gryfonce. Dlatego teraz przybycie Ślizgonki tak bardzo ją wyprowadziło z równowagi, a mina Flo tylko potwierdzała jej obawy.

Morrison już sięgała po różdżkę, lecz nagle poczuła uścisk na swojej prawej ręce. Zdziwiona spojrzała najpierw w dół, dopiero później na osobę, która ją powstrzymała. I jakże wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyła czekoladowe oczy.

- Potter? - zapytała. James nie odpowiedział, tylko zaprzeczył delikatnie głową. Następnie zwrócił się do drugiej dziewczyny.

- Annabel, myślę, że powinnaś już sobie pójść.

Veronica chciała coś zrobić Nott. Najchętniej pozbyłaby się tej irytującej blondyny, ale wiedziała, że jest to surowo zakazane. Później miała zamiar ją nastraszyć, lecz to wcale nie był taki łatwy proces. Ale całkowicie zapomniała o jednej rzeczy, a mianowicie ślizgońskiej dumie. Dziewczyna należała do domu węża, więc bardzo dbała o swój wygląd i pozycję. W takim wypadku wystarczyło jedynie uderzyć w jej słaby punkt i było po sprawie. A jej słabym punktem okazał się James _pieprzony _Potter.

Wyraz twarzy Annabel był bezcenny. Dziewczyna miała szeroko otwarte oczy z szoku. Tego się całkowicie nie spodziewała. _Oczywiście, _prychnęła w myślach Vera, _nikt się nie spodziewał, że Potter kiedykolwiek zrobi coś dla innych. _Takie myślenie było bardzo nie w porządku, jednak dziewczyna nie przejmowała się tym w tej chwili. Teraz jedynie chciała, by ta cholerna blondynka już sobie poszła i zostawiła ich w spokoju.

Zupełnie jakby Ślizgonka mogła czytać w myślach, obudziła się ze zdziwienia i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, po drodze trącając Veronicę w ramię. Na sekundę przystanęła przy dziewczynie i szepnęła.

- Nie przyszłam tu by coś zrobić tej psycholce. Ja jedynie przypomniałam jej, że już kiedyś ją złamałam i mogę to zrobić ponownie.

Następnie wyszła z pomieszczenia, ale zanim to zrobiła obejrzała się na stół Ślizgonów, gdzie siedziała jej przyjaciółka. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by Kathy podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i podążyła za swoją współlokatorką. Veronica dopiero wtedy odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Suka - mruknęła, ale chwilę potem odwróciła się w stronę Florence. Dziewczyna siedziała spokojnie na ławce. Jej wzrok był utkwiony w bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie, a dłonie bezwiednie leżały na kolanach. Ktoś mógł pomyśleć, że absolutnie nic się nie stało, ale rzeczywistość przedstawiała się całkowicie inaczej. Veronica podeszła do koleżanki i usiadła obok.

- Hej - rzekła, ściskając ją za rękę. Blondynka w ogóle nie zareagowała na przybycie Gryfonki. To bardzo zaniepokoiło Morrisonównę. _A co jeżeli Nott coś jej zrobiła?_ - gorączkowo myślała. Jednak na szczęście w tym momencie Flo odwzajemniła uścisk dłoni. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę brunetki.

- Dziękuję - szepnęła, po czym samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku i opadła na ich spełnione ręce.

* * *

Reszta kolacji przebiegła w niezręcznej ciszy. Molly i Louis siedzieli obok siebie, od czasu do czasu wymieniając nieznaczne spojrzenia. Siedemnastolatce było przykro, bo przez te wszystkie lata bycia Prefektem nie zauważyła zachowania Annabel i Kathy względem Florence.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że te dwie Ślizgonki przewodniczą małemu kółeczku najpopularniejszych dziewczyn w szkole. Obejmowało ono nie tylko osoby ze Slutherinu, ale z wszystkich domów. Każda uczennica Hogwartu chciała się tam dostać. Nie wszyscy kwalifikowali się do tych "fajnych i popularnych", a stanie się _przyjaciółką_ Ann i Kat oznaczało coś wielkiego.

Molly owszem była znana w szkole, ale to tylko i wyłącznie zasługa nazwiska. Jednak zostanie uznanym za kogoś fajnego było czymś, o czym marzyła od najmłodszych lat. Była córką Percy'ego - najnudniejszego i najbardziej przestrzegającego zasad Weasleya, więc wszyscy postrzegali ją przez pryzmat jej ojca. Nie mogła się poszczycić tak wysokimi wynikami w nauce jak Rose, ani zabawnym charakterem Lily. Również nie równała się urodą do Vic oraz Dom. Już nawet jej młodsza siostra była bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą i wszyscy ją za to podziwiali. Natomiast ona nie miała żadnych wyjątkowych talentów, którymi mogłaby się pochwalić.

Gdyby nie Louis zapewne nie miałaby z kim siedzieć na zajęciach. Tak naprawdę nie miała żadnej prawdziwej koleżanki. Wszystkie dziewczyny z jej Dormitorium nieszczególnie były nią zainteresowane. Zawsze miały jakieś inne zajęcia do roboty. Nie były dla niej niemiłe, po prostu nie przyjaźniły się z nią. Dlatego większość swojego wolnego czasu uczyła się lub spędzała go ze swoją rodziną.

I właśnie tym się różniła od Florence. Ona przynajmniej miała swoją dużą, rudą rodzinę, która zawsze była dla niej i mogła na nią liczyć. Tymczasem Flo przez cały swój pobyt w Hogwarcie była sama. Czasem rozmawiała z dziewczynami ze swojego roku, a ostatnio z nawet Louisem (dziewczyna zapamiętała, żeby później spytać go o to), ale więkość swojego czasu spędzała w samotności. Molly zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak jest i natychmiast przypomniała sobie, że to wszystko sprawka Annabel Nott. Jednak nikt nie może jej nic zarzucić, ponieważ jest popularna i potężna, a tylko prawdziwy głupiec by się jej narażał. _Lub prawdziwy przyjaciel,_ pomyślała dziewczyna, patrząc na Veronicę.

Niebieskooka brunetka siedziała obok swojej koleżanki i jadła posiłek. Nie wyglądała na spokojną, ale już trochę się opanowała. Co kilka minut zerkała na blondynkę i sprawdzała, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że Vera bardzo troszczy się o Florence i nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek jej się stało. Mol nie rozumiała tego, bo o ile wiedziała, dziewczyny poznały się wczoraj i raczej nie miały za wiele czasu na poznanie się. Jednak cieszyła się, że panna Clash nareszcie znalazła kogoś bliskiego.

- Co o tym myslisz? - zagadnął ją Louis.

- Nie wiem - odparła niespiesznie. Wciąż zastanawiała się nad całą tą sytuacją. - Veronica jest bardzo odważna. Jeszcze nikt nie postawił się Nott i Jones.

- Też tak myślę - rzekł blondyn, ale więcej się nie odezwał. Louis był ulubionym kuzynem Molly. On nigdy nie patrzył na nią przez pryzmat jej ojca, po prostu zawsze dla niej był. Jeżeli potrzebowała pomocy, za każdym razem ją otrzymała. Nie przejmował się opinią innych, uważał, że własne zdanie i poglądy są najważniejsze. Twierdził, że nic i nikt go nigdy nie zmieni. Mol myślała trochę inaczej. Wiedziała, że Lou prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie zmieni, lecz kiedyś jeszcze zajdą w nim pewne zmiany. I miała nadzieję, że stanie się to już niedługo. Ona naprawdę bardzo go kochała, ale czasami denerwowało ją jego zachowanie. A szczególnie sposób, w jaki traktował dziewczyny.

To było wiadome, że Louis Weasley jest bardzo przystojnym młodym czarodziejem. Chłopak był brytyjskim Adonisem, prawie każda dziewczyna chciała się z nim umówić. Jednak najgorszą częścią tego wszystkiego był fakt, że młodzieniec zdawał sobie sprawę z tego wszystkiego. I to czasami bardzo irytowało Molly. Gdy był jeszcze w szóstej klasie, chłopak praktycznie zawalił swoje egzaminy, ponieważ za bardzo skupił się na imprezach, a za mało na nauce. Dlatego w tym roku Louis postanowił dokonać pewnej małej zmiany. Obiecał, że będzie się więcej uczyć, a mniej imprezować. Niestety nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ograniczać swoich kontaktów z płcią przeciwną, a to najbardziej martwiło rudowłosą siedemnastolatkę. Doskonale wiedziała, że to one stanowiły główny problem. Alkohol i różne zabawy także, jednak to kobiety były zgubą Louisa. To przerażało Molly, ponieważ była świadoma tego, że dziewczyna może równocześnie być zagładą i wybawieniem dla faceta. Bała się, że dla jej blond kuzyna będą tym pierwszym, więc zaczęła wymyślać plan działania.

Na początku chciała odciągnąć chłopaka od różnych rozrywek, ale po kilku minutach doszła do wniosku, że w jego przypadku jest to niewykonalne. Lou i tak pewnie znalazłby sposób, aby minąć przeszkody zastawione przez kuzynkę. Nie, on był za sprytny na takie banały. Zamiast tego wymyśliła coś lepszego. Postanowiła podejść do problemu z w sposób psychologiczny. Jeżeli chłopak chce mieć dziewczynę, więc należy mu ją dać. Będzie ona wyselekcjonowana spośród wielu - to nie może być pierwsza lepsza czarownica. Musi mu pomóc, zmienić na lepsze, ale także pasować do niego. Najlepiej jeszcze, gdyby on jej się również podobał. Wtedy Molly miałaby mniejsze wyrzuty sumienia, bo tłumaczyłaby sobie, że nie zmusza dwóch osób do związku, a jedynie je swata. Takie wytłumaczenie brzmiało o wiele lepiej i naprawdę chciała, żeby tak było. Czuła się źle z tym, że może zmusić jakąś dziewczynę do związku z Louisem. Pomimo całej swojej cudowność, Lou też miał wady, z którymi czasami ciężko było wygrać. Jednak mimo wszystko był świetnym facetem i miała nadzieję, że reszta świata będzie mogła poznać jego prawdziwe oblicze.

- Molly, Molly - z zadumy wyrwał ją natarczywy głos Lily. Trzynastolatka siedziała obok Florence i starała się zażegnać niezręczną ciszę. - Czy możesz dać Nott szlaban za bycie wredną szmatą?

- Lily - natychmiast oburzyła się Lucy - Jak ty się wyrażasz?

- No co? Ja tylko mówię prawdę.

- Ale nie musisz przeklinać.

Trzecioklasistka jedynie prychnęła i wyczekująco wpatrywała się w Prefekt Naczelną. Lucy i Lily często się kłóciły, co było dość dziwne, bo między nimi był tylko rok różnicy. Jednak każda z nich była inna. Lily Potter to istne tornado. Dziewczyna była strasznie ekspresyjną, szczerą, otwartą i radosną osobą. Uwielbiała ryzyko i nie przejmowała się konsekwencjami. Żyła według _Carpe Diem_. Często się obrażała, ale raczej były to "rude wybuchy", jak to nazywała je rodzina, i trwały one godzinkę może troszkę dłużej, a później natychmiast znikały i nikt do nich nie wracał. Tak przedstawiała się Lily Luna Potter - zakręcona, ale kochana.

Lucy z drugiej strony była jej przeciwieństwem. Zazwyczaj spokojna i opanowana, ale łatwo można było ją zdenerwować. Ona najszybciej w całej rodzinie pokazała swoje magiczne zdolności. W wieku zaledwie dwóch lat wylewitowała cały pokój, a to niełatwe zadanie. Od tego czasu wszyscy wiedzieli, jak dobrą czarownicą była. Ale jej umiejętności to nie wszystko. Dziewczyna dużo czasu poświęcała w bibliotece, gdzie się dokształca. Nie była tak oczytana jak Rose, ale i tak wiele potrafiła jak na czternastolatkę. Również miała zaplanowaną przyszłość, do której wytrwale dążyła. Ona była zorganizowana, czasem wredna, ale zawsze pomocna.

- Oczywiście, że nie może - odpowiedziała jej natychmiast Lucy - Szlaban można otrzymać za niepoprawne zachowanie, a nie wredne egzystowanie.

- Ale ona jest niemiła dla innych uczniów.

- A w którym momencie zrobiła coś nieodpowiedniego?

I w tej chwili dwie dziewczyny zaczęły się kłócić. Lily zapewne nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale jej pomysł rozładowania napięcia rozmową, tylko je podkręcił. Gdyby nie wcześniejsze przybycie Nott zapewne wszyscy Weasleyowie natychmiast przyłączyliby się do kłótni. Jednak nikt nie miał teraz ochoty na złości i podniesiony ton.

- Hej! - Po jakiś dwóch minutach Veronica podniosła się i groźnym wzrokiem popatrzyła na dwie rudowłose dziewczyny. - Jeżeli chcecie wrzeszczeć na siebie z powodu jakieś głupiej baby, to proszę bardzo, ale nie tutaj.

- Przepraszamy - opowiedziały Gryfonki i powróciły do kolacji. Tego wieczoru nie było więcej kłótni pomiędzy kuzynkami.

Molly nagle dostała olśnienia. _Jaka ja byłam głupia!_ - zganiła się w myślach. Dopiero teraz zauważyła oczywistą rzecz. Najlepszą dziewczyną dla Louisa byłaby Veronica. Gryfonka jest ułożoną, miłą, zaradną i bardzo ładną czarownicą. Spełniała wszystkie wymogi, więc pasuje do tej roli idealnie. Wystarczy jedynie nakierować ich na siebie i po sprawie. Molly nawet przez chwilę nie wątpiła w to, że Lou lubi Verę i w końcu się w sobie zakochają. Przecież on każdej dziewczynie podoba się Louis, a z tego co widziała Mol, blond Weasleya ciągnie do nowej uczennicy. Inaczej nie zachowywaliby się tak przyjaźnie na śniadaniu. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że pomiędzy tą dwójką zaiskrzy, a z pomocą Molly nastąpi to szybciej. _A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję,_ pomyślała rudowłosa i zaczęła obmyślać plan "zmiana Louisa".

* * *

Siedząc w Dormitorium, Veronica zastanawiała się, jak powinna wypytać Florence o sytuację z wczorajszej kolacji. Wczoraj po kolacji dziewczyny szybko położyły się spać i niespecjalnie blondynka była skora do rozmowy. Morrisonówna miała nadzieję, że następnego dnia uda jej się kogoś podpytać o to, co się stało, ale odpowiedź wszystkich była zawsze taka sama: "Florence zawsze była dziwna i nikt nigdy się z nią nie przyjaźnił. Annabel Nott jest potężna, więc powinnaś na nią uważać."

Vera miała już serdecznie dość tych wszystkich spojrzeń, które przesyłały jej "przyjaciółeczki" Nott i Jones. Była zmęczona też tą wieczną ciszą, która zapadała gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawiła z Flo. Rozumiała to, że na kolacji byli wszyscy i raczej każdy widział tą _kłótnię_, ale nie oznaczało to, że teraz wszyscy mają je inaczej traktować. Przecież nic nie zrobiła tej głupiej Ślizgonce, więc nie rozumiała tego dystansu do siebie. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nacisnęła na odcisk najwredniejszej, najpopularniejszej i najfajniejszej dziewczynie w całym Hogwarcie, lecz to nie czyniło z niej jakiegoś wyrzutka. _Cholera, nie będę jej przepraszać!_

Jednak pomiędzy tymi dziwnymi spojrzeniami dostrzegła także kilka przyjaznych. Na pewno wszyscy Weasleyowie się do niej odzywali, a nawet powitali w swoim gronie Florence. Brunetka podejrzewała, że zrobili to, aby odpokutować swoje grzechy. Słyszała, że ta wielka rodzina ostatnio nie za bardzo uczestniczyła w życiu szkoły i woleli trzymać się w swoim gronie. Wcale im się nie dziwiła, ponieważ Hogwartczycy to dziwne istoty. Czasem mogą być naprawdę mili i pomocni, jak Amelia Martin, która dziś rano pomogła jej z wypracowaniem dla Peters, a czasami są wredni i zawistni, jak Annabel Nott oraz Kathy Jones. To było bardzo frustrujące, ale postanowiła na razie się tym nie przejmować. Teraz miała o wiele większy orzech do zgryzienia, a mianowicie Florence Clash.

Niebieskooka siedziała na łóżku i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w okno. Na dworze szalał deszcz i wiatr. Pogoda była bardziej niż dobijająca, więc prawie wszyscy Gryfoni siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym i razem spędzali czas. Od czasu do czasu usłyszała krzyk jakiegoś ucznia, który właśnie przegrywał z Hugo w Eksplodującego Durnia. Z plotek, które opowiedziała jej Flo i koleżanki z pokoju, dowiedziała się, Hugo Weasley był największym hazardzistom w szkole, pomimo swojego młodego wieku. Podobno jedynie Albus Potter i jego siostra, Rose mogli z nim wygrać. Vera zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy może i ona powinna z nim spróbować zagrać?

Jednak wszystko, o czym myślała natychmiast wyparowało jej z głowy, gdy w drzwiach stanęła Flo. Dziewczyna ubrana była w niebieski szlafrok i puchowe bambosze. Na głowie miała związany ręcznik, a w dłoni trzymała kosmetyczkę. Veronica uśmiechnęła się do niej, gestem wskazując swoje łóżko. Chciała, nie, musiała z nią porozmawiać i teraz nadarzyła się idealna okazja. Marcy i Crystal siedziały na dole ze swoimi znajomymi, a raczej nieprędko miały wrócić. Nikt inny raczej nie miał zamiaru odwiedzić szóstoklasistki, więc dziewczyny miały dużo czasu do rozmowy. Szczególnie, że następnego dnia był piątek, a jutrzejsze zajęcia były chyba najlepsze z całego tygodnia.

- Florence - zaczęła niepewnie. Wiedziała, że to bardzo drażliwy temat, ale ona naprawdę chciała znać odpowiedzi na męczące ją pytania. - Co zrobiła ci Annabel?

Stwierdzenie, że blondynka bała się tej rozmowy byłoby wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Ona była przerażona. Nawet gołym okiem było to widać. Vera zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy dobrze postąpiła. Może powinna była zaczekać jeszcze kilka dni, albo rozpocząć tą konwersację jakoś inaczej. Jednak Flo wzięła głęboki wdech i ze smutkiem spojrzała na koleżankę.

- To zaczęło się w pierwszej klasie. Na początku poznałam kilka koleżanek z innych domów, ale po jakimś czasie wszystkie się ode mnie odwróciły. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego tak się stało, więc któregoś dnia zapytałam o to jedną z nich. Powiedziała mi, że ona nie chce się przyjaźnić z wredną dziewczyną, która wyśmiewa i obgaduje wszystkich. W tym momencie kompletnie mnie wmurowało. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, o czym ona mówi. Później się dowiedziałam, że Annabel i Kathy rozpowiadały o mnie różne nieprawdziwe plotki. Na początku chciałam jakoś się bronić, ale tylko pogarszałam swoją sytuację. I tak z czasem przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, jak mnie traktują w szkole.

Po policzkach Florence leciały łzy. Veronica nie zastanawiała się długo i przyciągnęła dziewczynę do siebie. Wiedziała, że blondynce potrzebne było teraz pocieszenie. Nie chciała, aby więcej cierpiała. Nott może nie skrzywdziła jej fizycznie, lecz zrobiła coś o wiele gorszego. Zniszczyła ją psychicznie. Zdemolowała jej wolę walki. Sprawiła, że dziewczyna całkowicie jej się poddała. Ale na szczęście Vera wiedziała, że gdzieś w środku kryje się potężna siła, która tylko czeka na wyzwolenie, a ona miała zamiar wyciągnąć to z niej.

- Ćśśś... - powiedziała, głaszcząc ją po złotych włosach. - Jestem tutaj. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało?

- Obiecujesz? - zapytała Flo, niczym dziecko. Vera mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się do siebie z niewinności dziewczyny.

- Oczywiście. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami.

Teraz przyszła kolej panny Clash, by się uśmiechnąć. Nigdy nie sądziła, że znajdzie prawdziwą przyjaciółkę. W swoim rodzinnym mieście, Brighton, miała kilka koleżanek, ale nie utrzymywały ze sobą bliższego kontaktu. Po prostu spotykały się ze sobą podczas wakacji i to było wszystko. Żadnej z nich nie mogła nazwać przyjaciółką, ani odwrotnie - one nie uważały ją za przyjaciółkę. Lecz Veronica stała się jej bliższa niż ktokolwiek inny. Podczas zaledwie 3 dni zmieniła jej życie. I była to bardzo dobra zmiana.

Przez resztę wieczoru przyjaciółki rozmawiały o różnych mniej lub bardziej ciekawszych rzeczach. Często wybuchały śmiechem i doprowadzały się do łez niektórymi historiami. Wiedziały, że przed nimi jeszcze długa i ciężka droga, lecz postanowiły się tym obecnie nie przejmować. Wolały cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem i korzystać ze wspólnych chwil szczęścia.

* * *

Piątek nadszedł jak z bata strzelił. Nim się wszyscy obejrzeli wielkimi krokami zbliżała się sobota, a każdy wiedział, co to oznaczało. I właśnie o tym wydarzeniu mówiła cała szkoła. Cóż, prawie cała.

- O Boże, co ja na siebie włożę? - usłyszała przy śniadaniu Veronica. Na początku nie zwracała uwagi na tabuny dziewczyn ciągle szepczące i podśmiewające się między sobą, ale po którymś razie, gdy dobiegł ją głos jakieś czarownicy martwiącej się swoim ubraniem, wybuchnęła.

- Co się dzieje z tymi ludźmi? Walentynki przyszły wcześniej w tym roku, czy co?

Louis i Molly, z którymi akurat siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym, popatrzyli na nią dziwnie. Spojrzeli po sobie, a później z powrotem na niebieskooką Gryfonkę.

- To znaczy? - zapytała Molly.

- Wszystkie dziewczyny ciągle gadają o ciuchach, butach i innych pierdołach. I wydawało mi się, że któraś siódmoklasistka zastanawiała się nad odpowiednim wyborem bielizny. To raczej nie jest normalne.

Pierwszy zaskoczył Louis.

- Aaa, zapomniałem, że jesteś tu nowa.

Veronica zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś jej to wypominał. Molly zauważyła tą zmianę nastroju i postanowiła interweniować.

- Mamy taką tradycję, że w pierwszy weekend września wszyscy spotykamy się w Pokoju Życzeń i organizujemy tam imprezę. Nie ma wtedy podziału między domami, a wstęp mają tylko uczniowie od czwartego roku wzwyż.

Brunetkę to zaskoczyło. Nie sądziła, że Hogwartczycy mogą na chwilę zapomnieć o rywalizacji, a w szczególności Ślizgoni i Gryfoni. Już zdążyła zauważyć, że te dwa domy wyjątkowo mają ze sobą na pieńku. Jednak Rose powiedziała jej, że podobno za czasów jej rodziców było o wiele gorzej. Teraz wiele rzeczy się pozmieniało, ale nie rywalizacja. Z jednej strony Vera uważała to za coś dobrego, bo dopingowało to innych do pracy, lecz czasami mogło być to dość niebezpieczne.

- I co, Vera, przyjdziesz? - zapytał Louis, mrugając do niej. Ten mały szczegół nie umknął Molly.

- Sama nie wiem... - odparła szesnastolatka - Jeszcze zobaczę i postaram się też wyciągnąć Florence.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, Veronica nie wiedziała, czy będzie w stanie iść na imprezę. Od rana męczyła ją obietnica, którą złożyła profesor Silverline. Powiedziała, że przyjdzie się z nią jutro spotkać, a bardzo bała się tego, co mogła tam usłyszeć. Od śniadanie przez myśl przesunęło jej się jakieś 100 różnych scenariuszy. Wiedziała, że jej mama była powiązana z czarną magią, a jeżeli tak naprawdę było, w takim razie, co jeszcze mogła robić? Wolała nie znać odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale wiedziała, że powinna je poznać. Poza tym jeszcze musiała porozmawiać o tym z braćmi. _Kurde!_

- Właśnie, gdzie jest Florence? - zdziwiła się Mol, tym samym przywracając pannę Morrison do rzeczywistości. - Byłam pewna, że szła z nami.

- Nie, została w bibliotece. Obiecała, że spotkamy się na kolacji.

- Dlaczego nie chciała z nami wrócić?

- Och, powiedziała, że musi coś jeszcze dokończyć. - Kłamstwo wypłynęło z ust brunetki szybciej, niż miała czas dobrze się nad nim zastanowić. Tak naprawdę Flo onieśmielało towarzystwo Weasleyów i nie zdążyła się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do troski, którą otrzymała ze strony Veronici. Ale niebieskooka znała jeszcze jeden powód. Wiedziała, a raczej podejrzewała, że Florence podoba się Fred, a szansa, że spotka go w Wieży Gryffindoru była całkiem spora. Dlatego wolała pozostać w bibliotece i zmierzyć się z Weaselyami dopiero na kolacji.

Nagle do stolika trójki Gryfonów przybyło małe, rude tornado. Vera mimo woli uśmiechnęła się. Najmłodsza Potterówna zawsze ją rozbawiała i fajnie od czasu do czasu było z nią sobie porozmawiać. Już zdążyła poznać ją i Hugona z Paulem. Miała nadzieję, że jej młodszy brat znajdzie sobie tutaj przyjaciół, tak jak ona znalazła.

- Cześć, Lily. Co tu robisz? - zapytała Veronica.

- Właśnie idziemy z Hugo do Wielkiej Sali. Chcecie do nas dołączyć?

- No jasne - odparł Louis - Umieram z głodu.

- Ty zawsze umierasz z głodu. - Poprawiła go Molly, wstając i zabierając swoje rzeczy do torby.

- Nie prawda! - Zaprzeczył blondy, a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki na myśl o kolacji.

Podczas drogi na posiłek Lily i Molly przekonywały Louisa oraz Hugo, że faceci myślą głownie o jedzeniu. Natomiast chłopcy zgodnie twierdzili, że wcale tak nie jest i bezskutecznie odpierali argumenty dwóch rudowłosych czarownic. Najwyraźniej zapomnieli czyimi one są córkami. Cała podróż upłynęła zadziwiająco szybko, a Vera nawet już zapamiętała drogę do Wielkiej Sali. Była z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona i właśnie taką zastała ją Florence.

- Wszystko w porządku? - nachyliła się do niej blondynka podczas posiłku. Nie umknął jej dobry nastrój przyjaciółki, co było dość dziwne, bo prawie przez cały dzień chodziła podenerwowana. Dlatego teraz postanowiła trochę wypytać dziewczynę. W końcu ona poznała już powód jej złej reputacji w Hogwarcie i teraz chciała rewanżu ze strony Morrisonówny.

- Jasne - odpowiedziała - Dlaczego pytasz?

- Bo od rana dziwnie się zachowujesz... Prawie w ogóle nie uważałaś na lekcjach i gdyby nie James Potter, wylałabyś eliksir na biednego profesora Rittera.

Vera przygryzła lekko wargę. Rzeczywiście przez cały dzień chodziła rozkojarzona, ale to nie jej wina, że spotkanie z profesor Silverline napawało ją lękiem. Może gdyby mogła komuś o tym powiedzieć byłoby jej łatwiej. Jednak nie wiedziała komu. Owszem, mogła porozmawiać o tym z Flo, lecz dziewczyna jeszcze nie była gotowa na wyznanie przyjaciółce swojego życiorysu. W takim wypadku zostali jej Ben i Paul. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że już dawno powinna ich o tym poinformować, jednak... No właśnie. Zawsze gdzieś znajdowała jakieś "jednak". _Nie, _zbuntowała się nagle jej część umysłu, _Jesteś Gryfonką i nie możesz pozwolić, by strach nad tobą wygrał. Musisz im powiedzieć!_ A w takich chwilach zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy dobrze została przydzielona. Wiedziała, że takie myślenie nic jej nie da, a jedynie doprowadzi do niepotrzebnych wniosków, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Było to błędne kółko, pośrodku którego stała Veronica Morrison i nie potrafiła odnaleźć z niego wyjścia.

- Przepraszam - mruknęła - Ja... - zaczęła, ale w tym momencie przerwał jej donośny głos dyrektora. Mężczyzna stał na kadrze i przykładał różdżkę do gardła. Jego bystre oczy dokładnie wpatrywały się w młodych czarodziei.

- Drodzy uczniowi, ze smutkiem zawiadamiam was, że nasza nauczycielka Alchemii, profesor Priscilla Silverline musiała natychmiast nas opuścić. Podczas jej wyjścia do Hogsmeade zdarzył się przykry wypadek i niestety pani Silverline nie jest w stanie uczyć.

W sali od razu wybuchnęła fala szeptów i rozmów, a niektórzy nawet głośno wyrażali swój sprzeciw. Alchemia nie była często wybieranym przez uczniów przedmiotem, ale wszyscy lubili profesor Silverline. Była miłą i bardzo ładną nauczycielką, więc naturalnie chłopcy nie chcieli nikogo w zastępstwie. Czasem jakiś nauczyciel musiał wyjechać, a na jego miejsce przybywał ktoś inny. Zazwyczaj byli to dawni nauczyciele Hogwartu, na których nie można było zawiesić oka. Dlatego naturalną rzeczą był protest ze strony młodzieży.

- Cisza, CISZA! - w końcu Aureliusowi Delaney'owi udało się uciszyć uczniów i przejść do setna sprawy. - Na szczęście w porę znaleźliśmy odpowiednią osobę na to stanowisko. Powitajcie proszę nową nauczycielkę Alchemii, profesor Gretchen Zeller.

W tym momencie drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się, a w nich stanęła wysoka blondynka. Wyglądała na jakieś czterdzieści lat, ale na jej twarzy nie było wiele zmarszczek. Na sobie miała długi, ciemnozielony płaszcz, który idealnie podkreślał jej szmaragdowe oczy i wspaniałą figurę. Kobieta wyglądała wspaniale, ale coś w jej wyglądzie zaintrygowało Morrisonównę. Im Vera dłużej wpatrywała się w nową nauczycielkę, tym większe miała wrażenie, że gdzieś już ją kiedyś widziała. Już chciała odwrócić się do Florence i powiedzieć jej o tym, lecz w tej chwili oczy Gretchen Zeller skrzyżowały się z jej. Kobieta uważnie popatrzyła na Veronicę i uśmiechnęła się do niej. W tym geście brunetka dostrzegła coś niepokojącego. Nie potrafiła określić, co to było, jednak jakaś część niej nakazała jej zachować ostrożność.

- I co myślisz o naszej nowej nauczycielce, piękna? - Głos Jamesa dobiegał gdzieś z prawej, więc dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego kierunku.

- Nie wiem - odparła po chwili namysłu. Nie była pewna, czy to co widziała przed chwilą było wynikiem jej chorej wyobraźni, czy też prawdą. Wolała na razie zachować to dla siebie. - Zobaczymy na lekcjach.

- Mam nadzieję, że pozwoli nam zmienić miejsca. - Powiedział jej Potter i wywrócił oczami. - Nie wytrzymam siedzenia z tobą w ławce.

- Naprawdę? Bo raczej ja mam gorzej. To _ja _muszę siedzieć w ławce z _tobą. _

- Wiesz, wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole chciałyby ze mną pracować na zajęciach.

- Serio? Chętnie się zamienię.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy - odparł chłopak i puścił do dziewczyny oczko.

- Nie w tym życiu, Potter - powiedziała i wzniosła oczy do nieba. Jednak niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

* * *

**Rozdział dedykuję wszystkim, którzy czytają to opowiadanie. Również proszę o komentarze i zaglądnięcie na mojego bloga .com**

**Pozdrawiam**

**_Qlibereq :*_**

**PS. Przepraszam za błędy i powtórzenia. Postaram się je skorygować. Kiedyś...**


End file.
